Crimson
by Kamirya
Summary: Comme dans tout domaine, le monde de l'assassinat a ses propres génies… Deux contrats, deux cibles… Etes-vous prêts à entrer dans le jeu ? Sasunaru, bien sûr! Chapitre 18! Il est plus long que d'habitude, vous allez comprendre pourquoi...
1. Chapitre 1: Black velvet

Titre : Crimson

**Titre** : Crimson

**Auteuse** : Kamirya

**Genre** : Euh…je me fais taper si je dis que c'est encore une UA ? Ben action, romance… Y'a que de ça là dedans…

**Couple **: Sasunaru, et sûrement une fois n'est pas coutume, Narusasu ! 3

**Résumé **: Comme dans tout domaine, le monde de l'assassinat a ses propres génies… Deux contrats, deux cibles… Etes-vous prêts à entrer dans le jeu ?

**Disclaimer **: Depuis le temps que je les emprunte…on peut pas considérer qu'ils sont à moi ? Toujours pas ? Tant pis…à la limite tant mieux pour eux, qu'ils restent avec Masashi Kishimoto, il les fera sans doute moins souffrir…ou pas !

**Rating **: M : violence, sang, gros mots et diverses choses citronnées…

**Warnings** : Un peu plus trash que mes fics précédentes…je me suis essayée à la philosophie (Sasu : T'aurais mieux fait de t'abstenir…). Bon, y'a toujours de la guimauve…on se refait pas ! (Pour celoles et ceux qui me connaissent ! ;-))

**Reviews** : Concernant les reviews, je ne réponds plus ici, mais directement ! Donc pour les review anonymes, laissez moi votre mail, comme ça je peux vous répondre !

**Chapitre 1 :**

_Black velvet_

_Les pensées des personnages sont en italique_

Des bruits de pas résonnaient dans la nuit, un fort halètement les accompagnaient. Quelqu'un courait, à bout de souffle. Les pas stoppèrent brutalement. L'homme suait à grosses gouttes et ses yeux étaient rétrécis par la peur. Il se trouvait à présent devant un mur. Un cul de sac. Il se retourna et colla son dos au mur. Au dessus de lui un lampadaire blafard éclairait son visage livide et complètement paniqué, celui d'un homme qui sait qu'il vit ses derniers instants. Alors que seul le bruit de son souffle se faisait entendre, d'autres bruits de pas résonnèrent dans la petite impasse où il se trouvait.

Les yeux de l'homme s'agrandirent encore plus, il venait de distinguer un silhouette qui se dessinait dans l'obscurité, au-delà de l'aura du lampadaire.

« - Non ! Pitié je vous en prie… » Murmura l'homme dans un souffle.

Un bruit sourd suivi sa supplication, celui d'un corps qui tombe à terre.

La personne qui se trouvait dans l'ombre pénétra dans l'auréole de lumière et s'approcha du corps sans vie qui se trouvait devant lui. Du sang suintait par un trou d'une netteté incroyable placé entre les deux yeux encore ouverts de l'homme. L'autre personne se pencha sur lui et plaça deux doigts sur sa carotide, vérifiant si son cœur battait encore. Rien. L'inconnu se releva alors. Il tenait dans une main un pistolet 9 mm muni d'un silencieux. De sa main libre, il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un téléphone portable. Il composa rapidement un numéro et attendit.

« - Allô ? Je voudrais parler à Orochimaru-san... Je me fous qu'il soit trois heures du matin, passez-le moi…Dites lui que c'est de la part de Sasuke Uchiwa…Ouais, merci… »

« - Bonsoir…Oui excellentes monsieur…Oui…Le contrat vient d'être rempli, la cible a été abattue…Non, aucun témoin vous me connaissez…Très bien, je ne pensais pas revenir de sitôt mais puisque vous le souhaitez…Je vois…Je rentre aussi vite que possible. Au revoir »

L'Uchiwa rangea le téléphone dans sa poche mais ne partit pas tout de suite. Il resta immobile un instant, fixant l'homme à ses pieds. Une large flaque de sang s'étalait à présent sous lui. Les yeux blasés de Sasuke parcouraient son corps de haut en bas, aucune expression n'était peinte sur son visage.

_Cet homme, je ne connais que son nom. De toute façon pour moi, ce n'est qu'un contrat, un gros pactole de 300 000 dollars. Rien de plus. Rien de moins. Je lui ai pris sa vie, comme tous les autres avant lui, mais ça ne me fait rien. Pas le moindre frisson, pas la moindre excitation, pas le moindre regret. Aussi loin que je me souvienne, je n'ai jamais rien ressenti. L'enfant de douze ans que j'étais tuait déjà et ne ressentait rien pour ses victimes. Ni pour personne d'ailleurs. C'est comme ça que j'ai grandi, en éliminant soigneusement les une après les autres toutes les émotions humaines. Ni peur ni colère, ni remords ni regrets, ni joie ni peine. Ni haine, ni…amour. Tous ces sentiment là, je ne les connais pas, je ne les ressens pas…Je ne les ressens plus…_

Sasuke fit alors demi tour, laissant le corps sur place, sans même prendre la peine de le dissimuler. Il venait encore de gaspiller son temps à interroger son esprit. Il ne faisait qu'un constat, neutre, impartial. Il essayait d'imaginer ce qu'il pourrait ressentir à cet instant. Mais une machine ne ressent rien. Les armes, elles ne pensent pas. Peut être devrait-il faire comme elles ? Les armes, ses uniques compagnons de routes, ses seules amies. Elles étaient comme lui, glaciales, dangereuses et…sans âme…

Cinq heures plus tard. Port de Osaka.

Une longue voiture noire aux vitres teintées se stoppa devant un immense hangar. Les portières s'ouvrirent et plusieurs hommes sortirent de la voiture. Une Mercedes, le luxe à l'occidentale. Cinq d'entre eux portaient des blousons en néoprène sur un jean sombre. Des lunettes de soleil cachaient leurs yeux. Le sixième et dernier homme à sortir de la Benz se distinguait clairement des cinq précédents. Il devait avoir une vingtaine d'années. Il était grand, mais par-dessus tout une prestance incroyable se dégageait de tout son être. Il regarda un instant l'horizon avant d'ôter ses lunettes de soleil. Un léger vent matinal vint caresser ses cheveux. Ils étaient d'un noir d'ébène, contrastant avec sa peau pâle. Des mèches anthracite mettaient en valeur ses yeux onyx. Ils étaient à la fois froids et d'une profondeur époustouflante.

Il respira l'air frais du matin, regardant autour de lui. Il passa nonchalamment une main dans ses cheveux, l'autre étant restée dans la poche de son costard. Costard qui d'ailleurs, loin de cacher le reste de son corps, laissait deviner, par jeu de transparence, la perfection de ses courbes. Une silhouette fine mais puissante, des muscles à fleur de peau, mais sans exagération.

Une voix s'éleva, troublant le calme apparent qui s'était installé

« - Uchiwa-san ? Le patron a dit qu'il voulait vous voir dès que possible…»

Une voix grave et pénétrante répondit à la supplique presque gênée du subordonné.

« - Je sais. Nous ne sommes pas en retard. Allons-y »

Le petit groupe se mit en route. Au moment de passer la lourde porte du hangar, des hommes armés sortirent. Il portaient des uzis légers, des lunettes noirs cachaient leurs yeux et ils portaient une oreillette. L'un d'eux prit la parole.

« - Fouillez-les et prenez leurs armes »

Les autres hommes armés s'exécutèrent et s'approchèrent du groupe qui se laissa fouiller sans sourciller.

« - Je suis vraiment désolé Uchiwa-san. C'est Orochimaru-san qui… »

« - Je sais Akira. Simple mesure de sécurité… »

Une fois ceci fini, celui qui était resté près de la porte parla dans un petit micro qui se trouvait près de sa joue.

« - C'est bon. On les a fouillés…Ok… »

Puis en s'adressant au groupe

« - C'est bon, vous pouvez rentrer. Orochimaru-san vous attend »

Il s'écarta diligemment du passage pour laissez passer le groupe.

Au bout du hangar se trouvait une longue table. Un homme était assis derrière elle et une multitude d'hommes et des femmes, visiblement très bien armés se tenaient à ses côtés. Quand Sasuke arriva à sa hauteur, l'homme se redressa sur son fauteuil et croisa les mains sous son menton avant de poser ses coudes sur la table. Il détaillait du regard le jeune homme qui s'approchait de lui.

« - Ah, ah, ah…Te voila de retour. Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir si vite, Sasuke-kun… »

« - Je n'aime pas traîner sur un contrat »

« - Kukuku ! Je te reconnais bien là ! Toujours aussi professionnel. Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. »

Sasuke s'inclina légèrement devant son interlocuteur. Celui-ci possédait un faciès reptilien des plus antipathiques. Une lueur cruelle dansait dans ses yeux, tandis que de longs cheveux noirs bleutés retombaient sur ses épaules.

Il quitta sa position pour se rassoir plus confortablement dans son fauteuil, s'affaissant contre le dossier.

« - Bien. Dans ces conditions, pourquoi perdre plus de temps. Passons aux choses sérieuses directement. Tayuya ? »

« - Tout de suite monsieur »

La dénommée Tayuya, une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années s'éclipsa discrètement avant de réapparaitre quelques instants plus tard avec une malette qu'elle posa sur la table devant Orochimaru. Elle ouvrit la malette et la présenta à l'Uchiwa. Puis le serpent prit à nouveau la parole.

« - Voici l'argent restant. 150 000 dollars. En liquide. Mais ce n'est pas tout. »

Sasuke haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« - Il y a de plus 300 000 dollars en liquide. Il s'agit de l'avance sur ton prochain contrat. L'acceptes-tu ? »

« - Bien entendu Orochimaru-san. Mais si je puis me permettre, l'avance est très élevée…Le contrat est en conséquence…600 000 dollars au total pour cette nouvelle cible ? C'est quelqu'un d'important je présume ? »

« - Toujours aussi perspicace Sasuke-kun. Oui en effet, il s'agit de quelqu'un d'important. Et ce n'est pas un hasard si je t'ai choisi pour ce contrat. Tu es le deuxième meilleur tueur à gages, ainsi que le meilleur sniper au Japon. C'est une mission délicate, c'est pour cela que j'ai fait appel au meilleur. Je tiens à ce qu'elle soit réussie. »

Sasuke se tendit légèrement à l'évocation de son « classement ». Oui, il n'était en effet que le deuxième meilleur tueur à gage du Japon, connu sous le nom du Corbeau. Mais sa renommée montait en flèche, il était évident qu'il détrônerait bientôt le premier.

« - Alors, il se trouve qu'un flic très énervant cherche à dévoiler notre petit commerce Sasuke. Il ne serait pas très inquiétant s'il n'était pas à deux doigts de réussir. Je ne sais pas par quel moyen, mais il a eu accès à beaucoup de données nous concernant. En creusant un peu, on a trouvé que c'était un Fédéral. Un dur à cuire malheureusement. »

« - Un Fédéral ? » demanda l'Uchiwa

« - Oui, un sale occidental qui vient fourrer son nez dans nos petites affaires. »

« - mais qu'est-ce qu'un américain fait par ici ? »

« - Disons que notre petite affaire Sasuke, s'étend assez loin, jusqu'au continent américain. Voilà pourquoi. »

« - Je vois »

« - Il est allé trop loin. Nos tentatives d'intimidation on échoué. La seule solution à présent pour éradiquer toute menace est de le supprimer. Et ce dans les plus brefs délais. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

« - Parfaitement Orochimaru-san »

« - Très bien. Ainsi donc c'est réglé. Tu pars ce soir pour Tokyo. D'après nos sources il serait dans un hôtel du quartier Shinjuku. Kabuto va te fournir toutes les données nécessaires. »

Le serpent se leva, et le groupe qui se trouvait autour de lui s'éparpilla. Un homme à lunettes, aux cheveux déjà gris malgré son jeune âge s'approcha du brun.

« - Sasuke-kun. Je tiens à te dire que le patron a été très content de ton boulot »

« - Merci » Répondit froidement l'Uchiwa

« - Tiens. Dans cette enveloppe se trouve tout ce dont tu as besoin. Je me suis occupé de réserver tes chambres d'hôtel ainsi que tes vols. Il y a un numéro de banque, c'est le compte où tu pourras retirer tes armes. Elles se trouvent dans un coffre fort, comme d'habitude. Je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer davantage. »

« - Non, ça ira. Je te remercie. »

Sasuke prit la mallette, l'enveloppe que lui tendait l'homme à lunette et s'en alla sans même un regard. Une grosse mission. Il aimait ça, c'était la seule chose qui était encore capable de lui procurer un semblant d'excitation…

Au même moment, à Kita-Kyushu. Quartier des affaires.

Un jeune homme arpentait les rues pleines déjà pleines de monde. D'une vingtaine d'années environ, son habillement ne différait en rien des autres jeunes gens de son âge. Un t-shirt moulant dessinait impertinemment les courbes de son buste, mettant en relief sa fine musculature. Il tenait par le col par-dessus son épaule une veste légère, une main dans une des poches d'un jean ajusté, qui mettait en valeur un fessier ferme et infiniment désirable. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas rare que des personnes, tous sexes confondus, se retournent sur son passage. Des Converses blanches complétaient sa tenue. Un petit sourire illuminait son visage et on devinait aisément des yeux rieurs derrière les lunettes de soleil qu'il portait.

Il marchait d'une démarche féline, excessivement sensuelle, mais il ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Ou faisait semblant du moins. En effet, quiconque le croisait était stupéfait par le contraste qui existait entre son attitude aguicheuse et la candeur quasi angélique qu'arboraient les traits de son visage.

Le jeune homme pénétra alors dans un building aux vitres comme des miroirs. Le hall était immense mais grouillait d'homme d'affaires, un téléphone portable vissé à l'oreille la plupart du temps. Il s'avança vers l'accueil où une vieille secrétaire était affairée à consulter un quelconque registre. Il s'appuya contre le rebord et enleva ses lunettes.

« - Bon jour bonjour ! » Lança-t-il à l'employée. Celle-ci releva la tête et son visage s'éclaira

« - Uzumaki-kun ! Ca fait tellement plaisir de te revoir !! Ca fait longtemps !! »

« - Hé oui ! Je ne suis rentré qu'hier. Je t'ai manqué ? » Lui dit-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil

La secrétaire rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. En effet, le jeune homme en enlevant ses lunettes avait découvert des yeux d'un bleu à couper le souffle. Son visage était fin, presque androgyne. Ses magnifiques yeux couleur lagon contrastaient harmonieusement avec la chevelure blonde qu'il arborait. Des mèches mi-longues dorées qui lui retombaient négligemment sur le front et venaient caresser ses tempes.

« - A…arrête donc !! »

« - Hahaha ! Je te taquine ! Mais dis-moi, Tu es vraiment rayonnante, à chaque fois que je reviens, tu deviens de plus en plus belle !! »

« - Hohoho ! Uzumaki-kun. Arrêtes de dire des bêtises ! Je ne suis qu'un pauvre vieille dame ! C'est méchant de se moquer ! »

« - Maiiiiis non ! Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Je suis sincère !! Et ne m'appelle plus Uzumaki-kun. Je t'ai dit de m'appeler par mon prénom ! On se connaît depuis longtemps non ? »

La vieille secrétaire gloussa avant de rougir une nouvelle fois. Ce jeune homme, ce petit courtier qu'elle connaissait depuis maintenant deux ans, était vraiment adorable. Si galant, il savait parler aux femmes !

« - Bon allez, je dois y aller, on m'attends ! Vingt-quatrième étage comme d'habitude ?! A bientôt Mademoiselle ! »

Naruto insista bien sur le dernier mot avant de partir en souriant. L'employée rougit encore une fois, on aurait presque pu voir de la fumée qui sortait de ses oreilles. Ah si seulement elle n'était pas si vieille…

Naruto s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur juste avant que les portes ne se referment. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se retrouvait à l'étage désiré. Il sortit rapidement, sachant parfaitement où il allait.

Au bout d'un long couloir il tourna et passa une porte réservée au personnel. Derrière cette porte s'étendait un autre couloir, elle semblait donner sur un autre monde, encore plus vaste.

Au bout de quelques minutes il arriva devant un porte ou se trouvait une jeune femme, debout derrière une espèce de console.

« - Passe d'authentification je vous prie »

Naruto sortit d'une poche de sa veste un petit badge sur lequel on pouvait lire « courtier ». La jeune femme passa le badge rapidement au dessus de la console et le rendit à son propriétaire.

« - Veuillez placer votre main sur le détecteur d'empreintes digitales »

Négligemment, il posa sa main sur l'emplacement prévu à cet effet tandis que l'ordinateur scannait sa paume.

« - Très bien. Authentification optique. Regardez droit devant vous s'il vous plait »

Une cellule scanna l'iris céruléen du blond. Puis un petit déclic se fit entendre.

« - Bienvenue à Uzumaki-san ! Pein-san vous attend. Veuillez déposer vos objets personnels à la sécurité avant d'entrer. »

« - Je vous remercie »

Naruto entra dans le petit vestibule. Tout était automatisé, l'environnement était épuré, envahit par la technologie.

En entrant dans la grande pièce, l'Uzumaki perdit son habituel sourire et afficha un regard plus sérieux et calme.

Il déposa son portable et sa montre à la sécurité et avança. Un homme se tenait au fond de la pièce, dos à lui. Il regardait une grande mappemonde affichée en hologramme. Une jeune femme vint à sa hauteur et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Il se retourna immédiatement et regarda Naruto qui arrivait.

« - Naruto-kun ! Tu as fait vite dis moi ! Ton voyage depuis Shizuoka s'est bien passé ? »

« - A merveille. » Le ton était neutre

« - Prends donc une chaise. Nous devons discuter de choses importantes. Assieds-toi je t'en prie. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

« - Un Malibu serait le bienvenu »

« - Ah parfait ! Hanari, vas nous chercher deux Malibu s'il te plait. Avec des glaçons »

La domestique s'inclina avant de disparaître derrière une cloison. Elle revint quelques instants plus tard avec deux verres sur un plateau. Elle les déposa en face des deux hommes. Le deuxième homme était blond aussi, mais d'un faciès moins amical. Plus froid. Il portait de nombreux piercings sur le visage.

« - Je vais aller droit au but Naruto-kun. Je t'ai fait venir en urgence car la situation est suffisamment sérieuse pour ne pas perdre de temps inutilement »

« - Oh ? C'est donc grave ? » demanda Naruto

« - Hum…eh bien pas pour l'instant. Mais ça pourrait vite le devenir si nous n'agissons pas rapidement »

« - Je vois…Je vous écoute »

« - Eh bien il se trouve qu'un poulet de New York en veuille à notre business Naruto. Ce que je te demande est simple. Supprime-le. »

« - New York vous dites ? Il vient de loin. Il a remonté votre piste depuis vos succursales en Amérique je suppose ? »

« - Parfaitement. Il aurait mieux valu pour lui qu'il n'aille pas mettre ses sales pattes par ici. Cependant, il semblerait qu'il soit assez…coriace. Un vétéran d'après notre service de renseignements. De plus, il n'est pas tombé de la dernière pluie, il sait que sa mission est dangereuse et qu'il se frotte au Yakuza…Il es très prudent. De plus, nous lui avons déjà envoyé plusieurs hommes. Ils sont tous morts. Il est donc à ne surtout pas sous-estimer. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que j'ai fait appel à toi. J'ai la chance de disposer du meilleur tueur à gage du Japon. C'est une mission pour toi, numéro un. »

« - Le Renard ne rate jamais sa cible Pein-san » Répondit Naruto d'un ton traduisant sa grande assurance.

« - Je le sais bien. Ton palmarès est époustouflant, en deux cent vingt-huit contrats, tu n'en as jamais raté aucun. Un travail toujours impeccable, sans témoins, sans bavure. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, la récompense est à la hauteur de la difficulté. Contrat à un million de dollars. Cinq cent mille d'avance, le reste quand la cible aura été éliminée, comme d'habitude. Acceptes-tu cette offre ? »

« - Bien entendu ! » Répliqua l'Uzumaki.

« - Très bien. Tu pars ce soir. Konan va te donner sa fiche de renseignements. »

« - Merci »

« - Ah ! Oui j'oubliais ! Le flic là, il loge dans un hôtel huppé du quartier Shinjuku. Le contrôle à l'entrée est très strict. Pas question d'utiliser des armes »

« - Cela ne me pose aucun problème. Le Renard sait où, quand et comment attaquer sa proie. La ruse et la perfidie sont sa spécialité. Ne vous inquiétez pas ! »

« - Je te fais entièrement confiance ! A très bientôt ! »

Naruto repartit en sens inverse après avoir salué son patron. Il reçu des mains d'une jeune femme brune avec une barette à fleur et un piercing au menton la fiche de données. Il reprit ses affaires et fit exactement le chemin inverse. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, il consulta rapidement la fiche de données.

_Très intéressant…Donc tu t'appelles Jim Adams…Et…tiens donc ! Il semblerait que tu aies des inclinations particulières pour les gens du même sexe…Que dirais-tu d'une petite visite galante ? Je vais me charger de te faire monter au septième ciel…à ma manière…_

Après un dernier salut enjoué à la vielle secrétaire du grand hall, Naruto déboucha sur la rue. Il héla un taxi qui passait à proximité et s'engouffra à l'intérieur.

* * *

Kams : Hihihi ! Me revoilà !

Naruto : Oh merde…

Sasuke : Mais t'as même pas fini ta fic précédente

Kams : On ne peut pas résister à l'inspiration voix théâtrale

Sasuke : Dilettante !

Naruto : Girouette !

Kams : Esclaves !

Sasuke et Naruto : oO

Kams : Vous plaignez pas hein ! Je vous ai offert un rôle en or !

Sasuke : Ben non, pourquoi se plaindre ? Manquerait plus que ça…


	2. Chapitre 2: Full Moon

Titre : Crimson

**Titre** : Crimson

**Auteuse** : Kamirya

**Genre** : Euh…je me fais taper si je dis que c'est encore une UA ? Ben action, romance… Y'a que de ça là dedans…

**Couple **: Sasunaru, et sûrement une fois n'est pas coutume, Narusasu ! 3

**Résumé **: Comme dans tout domaine, le monde de l'assassinat a ses propres génies… Deux contrats, deux cibles… Etes-vous prêts à entrer dans le jeu ?

**Disclaimer **: Depuis le temps que je les emprunte…on peut pas considérer qu'ils sont à moi ? Toujours pas ? Tant pis…à la limite tant mieux pour eux, qu'ils restent avec Masashi Kishimoto, il les fera sans doute moins souffrir…ou pas !

**Rating **: M : violence, sang, gros mots et diverses choses citronnées…

**Warnings** : Un peu plus trash que mes fics précédentes…je me suis essayée à la philosophie (Sasu : T'aurais mieux fait de t'abstenir…). Bon, y'a toujours de la guimauve…on se refait pas ! (Pour celoles et ceux qui me connaissent ! ;-))

**Reviews** : Concernant les reviews, je ne réponds plus ici, mais directement ! Donc pour les review anonymes, laissez moi votre mail, comme ça je peux vous répondre !

**Chapitre 2 :**

_Full Moon_

_Les pensées de personnages sont en italique_

Le même jour. 21h45. Aéroport de Tokyo.

Une foule de passagers débarquèrent dans le grand hall de l'aéroport. Beaucoup étaient mécontents. En effet l'avion en provenance d'Osaka avait eu plus d'une heure de retard.

Un jeune homme en costard noir regardait sa montre d'un air agacé. A cause de ce foutu retard, il devait se presser. Il se dirigea vers les bancs en attendant de pouvoir récupérer ses bagages.

Une voix féminine retentit dans les haut-parleurs

« - L'avion numéro 2876454 en provenance de Kita-Kyushu va se poser voie une. Nous invitons les visiteurs à attendre hors du hall d'embarquement. Nous vous remercions pour votre compréhension »

Quelques minutes plus tard, une autre vague de voyageurs débarqua dans le grand hall, inondant littéralement la place. De la famille se retrouvait, d'autres, voyageurs isolés, semblaient complètement perdus. Des occidentaux faisant de grands gestes se faisaient remarquer, attirant les regards courroucés de plusieurs personnes.

Sasuke, assis sur les bancs contemplait cette scène d'un air absent, comme si rien ne l'atteignait. Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux.

Naruto se rendit directement au tapis roulant pour récupérer son unique valise. Il n'avait pas pris beaucoup d'affaires. Le contrat devait être réglé rapidement. Vite fait, bien fait comme on dit. Il se planta devant le tapis roulant, les mains dans les poches. Il regardait autour de lui d'un air décontracté. Au fil de ses observations, il remarqua que plusieurs jeunes femmes le regardaient avec envie. Il rigola intérieurement. Elles ne le connaissaient même pas. Mais il savait que ce que voulaient la plupart d'entre elles, c'était son corps. Passer pour un morceau de viande ne lui plaisait pas particulièrement…à moins qu'il soit…obligé de le faire, comme ça va être le cas. Mais dès qu'il s'agissait du boulot, ce n'était plus pareil. On est un professionnel ou on ne l'est pas après tout. Il ricanait en silence, surtout lorsque les commentaires indignés des pères ou des frères des jeunes femmes concernées parvenaient à ses oreilles.

Pour passer le temps, il décida de griller une cigarette. Non pas qu'il aimait ça, mais là il s'ennuyait vraiment trop. Naruto avait un tempérament très impatient. Attendre plus de cinq minutes l'ennuyait déjà au plus haut point. Il fouilla dans sa poche et trouva un paquet de cigarette non entamé. Il chercha un briquet mais à son plus grand désarroi, pas de briquet. Même pas une allumette. Il soupira en pensant qu'il avait dû oublier son briquet à Kita-Kyushu. Faut dire qu'il fumait tellement rarement…

Un peu désemparé, il regarda autour de lui. Sur un banc, les yeux dans le vague, un jeune homme brun d'à peu près son âge, impeccablement habillé, tenait négligemment une cigarette au bout de ses doigts. Naruto s'approcha doucement et se pencha à sa hauteur en arborant un sourire amical.

« - Euh, excusez-moi, vous n'auriez pas du feu ? »

Le brun tourna la tête vers lui. Il avait un regard froid au premier abord, ce qui fit frissonner légèrement l'Uzumaki. Ses yeux s'agrandirent légèrement, ce qui eut pour effet de peindre sur son visage une expression de candeur innocente absolument kawai.

Sasuke était perdu dans la contemplation absente du milieu qui l'entourait, il entendit soudain une voix qu'il qualifiait d'agréable. De toute évidence cette voix s'adressait à lui. Il pivota la tête, toujours un air blasé accroché à sa face.

Mais quand il posa son regard sur le jeune homme qui lui faisait face, quelque chose en lui changea. Il avait croisé ce regard magnifiquement bleu, ces deux lagons d'une profondeur étourdissante. Il resta comme paralysé. Certains auraient appelé ça le coup de foudre, mais pour lui, il s'agissait d'autre chose. A la seconde même ou ses yeux ont plongé dans les opales bleutées, un souvenir lui revint. Indistinct, flou, éphémère. Ces yeux. Si bleus, si parfaits. Ils revenaient toujours dans ses rêves…ou ses cauchemars. Et ce jeune homme en face de lui avait ces mêmes yeux. Il était fasciné, pour la première fois de sa vie, il perdait le contrôle de son corps, happé par cette vision si troublante…Comme si le temps s'était soudainement arrêté…Comme si le passé et le présent s'étaient subitement mélangés…

La même voix le fit revenir à la réalité

« - Euh…Monsieur ? Ca va ? C'est pas grave si vous avez pas de feu ! Merci quand même ! »

Le brun cligna des yeux, s'apercevant par la même occasion qu'il était resté en état de léthargie totale depuis plusieurs secondes. Il reprit rapidement ses esprits et appela le jeune homme qui était en train de repartir.

« - Excusez-moi, je venais de me souvenir d'un truc. Tenez »

Le blond se retourna rapidement, et attrapa de justesse le briquet que lui jetait l'homme en face de lui. Il alluma sa cigarette, prit une ou deux bouffées et vint le lui redonner en lui adressant un chaleureux sourire.

« - Merci beaucoup ! Au revoir ! »

D'un pas aérien il s'en alla, prenant au passage sa valise qui venait d'arriver.

Sasukle fit de même. Bizarrement sa valise arriva au même instant. Il n'avait vraiment pas de bol aujourd'hui, lui qui détestait être en retard. Sans qu'il put s'en empêcher, il regarda s'éloigner le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds comme les blés. Il était intrigué par cet illustre inconnu qui lui avait demandé du feu… Mais sans doute qu'il ne le reverrait plus jamais. Le trouble qui animait son cœur à cet instant était causé par les réminiscences de son esprit. Il ne devait pas être troublé, une machine ne ressent rien. Seule sa mission compte.

D'un haussement d'épaule, il se dirigea vers la sortie encombrée du terminal et s'enfonça dans la fraîcheur vivifiante des nuits tokyoïtes.

23h02 quartier de Shinjuku.

Sur le toit d'un immeuble, Sasuke installait son matériel.

_Chambre 602, il est juste en face, côté rue. D'ici, j'ai une visibilité parfaite. _

La fenêtre de la chambre ou résidait sa cible était légèrement en contrebas, à environ 100 mètres. Mais pour le tireur d'élite qu'il était, la distance n'avait aucune importance.

Sur un trépied, il fixa un fusil sniper longue portée. Calibre 11 mm. Fatal, en un coup. Il avait tout son temps. Pour ce qui est de ses contrats, il savait se montrer d'une patience inouïe, rien que pour le plaisir de voir sa balle se loger à l'endroit exact où il l'avait décidé.

En contrebas, un jeune homme blond téléphonait.

« - Allô ? Oui, je suis en place. Etablis-moi la connexion avec son téléphone personnel. Vite »

Il raccrocha instantanément et attendit quelques instants. Son téléphone vibra dans sa main, il décrocha, mais ne dit rien. L'oreille sur le combiné, il écouta silencieusement. Deux personnes discutaient. L'une d'elle avait un fort accent américain.

« - Allô ? »

« - Tarô ? Ouais c'est Jim ! »« - Ah ! Salut Jim ! Eh ben ça faisait longtemps ! T'es à Tokyo ? »

« - Ouais »

« - Eh !! Tu m'vais caché ça !! Depuis quand ? »

« - Un moment. Mais je peux pas t'en parler maintenant. »

« - Ah ok…je comprends…Alors ? »

« - Ben je t'appelais pour savoir si t'avais des disponibilités pour ce soir ? »

« - Oh oh ! T'as envie de t'amuser un peu !! »

« - Putain, et comment !! J'ai eu une grosse journée, j'aurais bien envie de me détendre un peu ! »

« - Ah je te reconnais bien là ! Par contre j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, Shin n'est pas disponible ce soir, il est déjà pris »

« - Ah merde… »

« - Mais attends ! J'ai un petit nouveau là ! Bon, il a pas encore beaucoup d'expérience, mais c'est une perle ! Sois un peu indulgent mais je suis sûr qu'il te fera grimper au rideau ! »

« - Ah oui ? Il est comment »

« - Un métis. En plus comme il est nouveau, il prend moins cher »

« - Un métis ? Parfait ! Tu peux me l'envoyer pour quand ? »

« - Hum…il peut être là vers minuit moins le quart, ça te va ? »

« - Nickel. Merci Tarô ! »

« - Tout le plaisir est pour moi ! »

« - Je suis à l'hôtel Dream Prestige, à Shinjuku. Il a qu'a se pointer à l'accueil, je dirais à la réception que j'attends quelqu'un. »

« - Ok. A bientôt mec ! »

« - See you »

Le jeune homme raccrocha. Il avait un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Alors qu'il rangeait son téléphone, il se dirigea vers une voiture noire.

_Alors comme ça Jim tu veux t'amuser un peu ? Parfait. On est deux alors…_

Sur son toit, Sasuke avait finit les préparatifs. Il commençait à se geler un peu à cause du vent. Il passa une jacket d'aviateur et s'allongea près de son arme. Il prit une paire de jumelles et inspecta la chambre. Toujours personne…

23h43

Une voiture s'arrêta devant le Dream Prestige pour laisser descendre un passager. Il portait un long manteau et des lunettes bien qu'il fasse nuit noire. Une sonnerie retentit et le jeune homme décrocha.

« - Allô ? »

« - Salut. C'est Jim »

« - Oh ! Monsieur Adams ! Je suis arrivé. Dois-je monter ? »

« - Attends un instant. Je suis descendu chercher à manger. T'as qu'a me rejoindre, je suis dans la rue d'à côté. On montera ensemble. »

« - Ok, à toute de suite »

Le jeune homme, au lieu de pénétrer dans l'hôtel se dirigea vers une rue voisine. Très en retrait de la rue principale, elle n'était que faiblement éclairée.

« - Monsieur Adams ? » Demanda timidement le jeune homme.

Seul le silence lui répondit, et alors qu'il s'avança un peu plus loin, il sentit quelque chose autour de son cou. Sa vision se troubla. Il manquait d'air. Quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut le noir total…pour toujours…

Son corps s'affala à terre. Un jeune homme dont les cheveux blonds flottaient au gré de la brise nocturne se mit à califourchon sur lui et commença à le déshabiller.

_Qui se souciera d'un gigolo assassiné ? C'est tellement fréquent…_

23h47

Sasuke tentait tant bien que mal de réchauffer ses mains. Soudain, il perçut un mouvement dans la chambre. Sa cible revenait. Il se mit en place, et regarda la scène à travers sa lunette de visée.

Naruto pénétra dans le hall de l'hôtel. Il portait un long manteau. Il sentait les regards se poser sur lui. Evidemment, un gigolo dans un hôtel de luxe, ça ne passe pas aperçu. Mais il était prêt à parier que la plupart de ces coincés qui le reluquaient étaient des pervers finis, qui sous leurs airs de sainte nitouche rêvaient de le mettre dans leur lit. Cette pensée le fit ricaner. Quand il se présenta à la réception, un majordome un peu guindé le toisa. L'Uzumaki retira ses lunettes de soleil et demanda d'une voix aguichante.

« - Je désirais voir Monsieur Adams s'il vous plaît. J'ai un…rendez-vous avec lui… »

Il traîna un peu sur le « rendez-vous ». Le réceptionniste rougit un peu, choqué, outré car il avait très bien compris de quoi il s'agissait. D'un ton méprisant il répondit à Naruto.

« - Bien sûr, il m'a prévenu de votre visite. Trente-cinquième étage. Couloir Ouest, chambre 602 »

« - Merci beaucoup. Bonne soirée »

Et l'Uzumaki se dirigea vers les ascenseurs. Quand les portes se furent refermées sur lui, le blond sortit d'une poche un masque que renard qui ne lui cachait que le haut du visage. Une petite cloche retentit, il était arrivé. L'adrénaline commençait à se répandre dans son corps…C'était, tellement excitant…

De son côté, l'Uchiwa était prêt à tirer. Le flic était vautré sur son lit, en train de lire un magazine. Mais alors qu'il allait presser son doigt sur la détente, l'homme se releva brusquement et se dirigea vers la porte. Sasuke jura entre ses dents.

En effet, le flic venait d'ouvrir sa porte et une personne entra. Elle avait un pas chaloupé et portait un masque. C'est quand la personne enleva le long manteau qu'elle portait qu'il comprit de quoi il s'agissait. En dessous du manteau, il aperçut un corps magnifiquement sculpté vêtu de cuir noir et de résille.

_Et merde…_

Il avait pensé à tout sauf à ça. Il fallait que sa cible décide justement de s'envoyer en l'air avec une pute de luxe la nuit où il devait l'abattre…c'était bien sa veine. On aurait pu le prévenir. Là, ça contrariait carrément ses plans…

Sasuke se pinça l'arrête du nez et respira un grand coup. Non, c'était un professionnel, il n'allait quand même pas se laisser déstabiliser par un petit imprévu…

Il se remit en position. Avec un peu de doigté, il arriverait même à viser le flic sans toucher l'autre, ce serait tellement facile en plus de faire porter le chapeau du meurtre à un prostitué…

Dans la chambre, Naruto se déshabilla rapidement. L'homme en face avait un air des plus pervers, et ses yeux brillaient de désir. Le flic s'allongea sur son lit et Naruto vint le rejoindre, à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui.

Naruto commença à déshabiller le flic, en commençant par les boutons de sa chemise, le tout avec les dents. D'une voix embrumée par le désir, le Fédéral murmura au blond

« - Eh, ben, Tarô m'avait dit que t'étais nouveau…mais t'es quand même vachement doué !! »

« - Je vous remercie monsieur. Mais peut être me trouvez vous trop entreprenant… »

« - Pas du tout mon petit chaton…kukuku…mais pourquoi garder ce masque…je veux voir tes yeux quand…huuuuuummmm »

Le flic venait de relâcher un râle suite à une caresse buccale du blond sur un de ses boutons de chair rose.

« - Oh, putain, toi je vais te faire le cul bien comme il faut… »

« - Comme il vous plaira monsieur… » répondit Naruto d'une voix sensuelle

« - J'ai toujours rêvé de me faire un métis… Putain, un Japonais blond aux yeux bleus, t'es un fantasme ambulant toi tu sais !! »

« - J'espère pouvoir combler tous vos désirs monsieur… »

Et les caresses reprirent, de plus en plus osées.

De son côté, Naruto était de plus en plus dégoûté. Ce mec était un porc fini qui fantasmait sur les métis…Il l'avait pas choisi lui de naître blond aux yeux bleus merde ! Il fallait qu'il mette fin le plus rapidement possible à ce petit jeu, petit jeu qui ne l'amusait plus du tout d'ailleurs…Ca lui était déjà arrivé d'aller jusqu'au bout avec une femme…bon ok, avec plusieurs femmes, mais là, avec un homme…Cette simple pensée lui donna un haut le cœur. Un hétéro cent pour cent pur jus en train de jouer les gigolos avec un homo en manque…Heureusement, tout ça allait bientôt se finir…

« - Monsieur Adams ? »

« - Hnnnn… » fut la seule réponse que réussi à articuler le policier

« - J'ai…la gorge en feu… » dit le blond en se mordant la lèvre inférieure

« - Et t'as pas que ça en feu mon renard…mais t'as de la chance…papa a tout prévu. J'ai commandé du champagne pour nous…tu m'en verses un peu…en plus d'avoir faim, j'ai très soif… » sur ces paroles, le flic se passa la langue sur ses lèvres, comme un loup affamé.

Naruto avait immédiatement remarqué en entrant dans la chambre la bouteille de champagne posée dans un sceau. Il avait alors tout de suite élaboré une stratégie. Il se leva du lit et déboucha le champagne. Et à l'insu de son hôte, il cassa une petite ampoule de liquide translucide et renversa son contenu dans un des verres.

_Cyanure…rapide, fatal…parfait_

Il remplit les deux verres, et en tendit un au flic. Celui-ci le prit, mais ne but pas tout de suite. Naruto serra les dents

_Tu vas le boire ce verre ??_

« - Vous ne buvez pas monsieur ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton innocent digne d'une jeune vierge, tout en portant son propre verre à ses lèvres d'un geste plus que suggestif.

« - On a toute la nuit, mon chaton !! » Le flic posa sa tête dans son cou et commença à lécher la peau bronzée du blond qui ne put réprimer une moue de dégoût.

Naruito ferma les yeux et attendit que ça se passe. Il finit par les rouvrir et regarda par la fenêtre pour essayer de penser à autre chose. Il ne vit que la nuit noire.

Cependant, au moment même ou il allait détourner son regard, un détail attira son attention. Sur les toits d'un d'es immeubles en face, il lui avait semblé voir un petit reflet. Etrange sur un toit…étrange, pour n'importe qui, sauf pour un tueur comme lui. Naruto savait très bien ce que ça voulait dire. Pas de doute possible, si ses yeux ne l'avaient pas trompé, alors il y avait pas loin un sniper qui essayait de lui piquer son contrat…

_Tu peux toujours rêver mon coco…_

Dans la chambre, les deux personnes semblaient s'être immobilisées. Sasuke respira une dernière fois, puis suspendit sa respiration pour ne plus bouger. Il ne tremblait pas. Son doigt s'approcha de la gâchette, puis, d'un geste précis il appuya sur la détente.

Le son de la détonation ne parvint pas tout de suite, mais la lueur du coup de feu n'échappa pas à la vue du blond, il savait qu'il n'avait alors que quelques millisecondes pour réagir. Il plaqua le flic sur le lit en lui roulant une pelle monumentale. Le flic écarquilla les yeux, surpris et se releva aussitôt.

« - Qu'est-ce que ?? »

Sasuke n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il venait de rater une cible. Ils s'étaient allongés au dernier moment, esquivant la balle qui avait fini sa course dans le mur. Son cœur accéléra, et il commença à essayer de recharger son arme.

Le flic tourna la tête et vit l'impacte de balle dans le mur. Dans le même temps, Naruto observait le verre de champagne destiné au flic brisé sur le carrelage. Il fulminait intérieurement

_Putain de sniper de merde !! Il a fait tout foirer quel con…Il se croit où ??_

Le flic revint alors sur le jeune homme en face de lui qui paraissait bien trop calme… Alors il sortit une arme de dessous son oreiller et chercha à la pointer sur le blond.

Sasuke stoppa subitement son mouvement en voyant que le flic avait une arme pointée sur son vis-à-vis. Mais ce qui lui coupa le souffle fut ce qui se passa après.

Naruto ne perdit pas de temps. Il aimait les morts élégantes, le poison était une de ses techniques préférées. Mais là, il devait faire vite. En un instant il se rua sur le policier et d'un geste expert, froid, précis, il lui brisa les cervicales en tournant la tête de sa victime d'un geste sec. La seconde d'après, l'homme s'étala de tout son long sur le lit. Sans vie.

A partir de maintenant, il ne fallait pas trainer. Naruto ramassa ses affaires et sortit précipitamment de la chambre.

De son côté, Sasuke n'avait pas bougé. Totalement impuissant. Il s'était fait piquer son contrat sous le nez. Car il en avait la certitude, ce jeune homme qui se faisait passer pour un gigolo, était de toute évidence un professionnel. Le souvenir de la façon dont il avait tué le flic lui revint en mémoire. Aucune hésitation, aucun geste inutile.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Lui, le numéro deux, le Corbeau, s'était fait doubler…

Il ne fallait pas qu'il traine ici. Il devait s'en aller au plus vite… Il ramassa son matériel et disparut dans la nuit.

xXx

Note :

Au Japon, la retenue est de mise, même lorsqu'on accueille des proches ou des amis, on s'embrasse rarement les uns les autres en public. Les grandes démonstrations affectives étant tout à fait occidentales.

* * *

Kams : Voilà voilà !

Naruto : Je baise encore avec un porc…Ca devient une habitude…C'est ton fantasme secret ?

Kams : C'est juste que la pureté salie par la luxure… ton lyrique et théâtral

Naruto : La pureté… Mais bien sûr…

Sasuke : Tu vas voir s'il va être pur avec moi ! 3

Kams : oO pervers ! èé

Sasuke : Oui bon, déjà tais toi parce que je suis furieux

Kams : Vous avez entendu ? Il est furieux !

Sasuke : C'est ça fous-toi de ma gueule…

Naruto : Ouais…c'est parce que c'est moi qui ai eu sa cible…

Kams : Faut bien que je justifie ta place de « numéro un »

Sasuke : ON a des évolution de carrière possible ?

Kams : Non ! T'es un tueur à gages !

Sasuke : …

Kams : Mais t'inquiètes pas mon Sasu… Ce sont que des noms ça… Chacun a ses qualités et ses défauts !

Naruto : Oui, enfin certains plus que d'autres…suivez mon regard !

Ca vous plaît ? J'espère par ce que ça va être long ! J'espère que je ne me suis pas trop plantée sur les villes ! J'ai toujours été nulle en géographie, je dois la vie à Internet ! Vous me dites s'il y a des incohérences de lieux ! Désolée pour ma « tête-en-l'air-attitude » !


	3. Chapitre 3: Blind future

Titre : Crimson

**Titre** : Crimson

**Auteuse** : Kamirya

**Genre** : Euh…je me fais taper si je dis que c'est encore une UA ? Ben action, romance… Y'a que de ça là dedans…

**Couple **: Sasunaru, et sûrement une fois n'est pas coutume, Narusasu ! 3

**Résumé **: Comme dans tout domaine, le monde de l'assassinat a ses propres génies… Deux contrats, deux cibles… Etes-vous prêts à entrer dans le jeu ?

**Disclaimer **: Depuis le temps que je les emprunte…on peut pas considérer qu'ils sont à moi ? Toujours pas ? Tant pis…à la limite tant mieux pour eux, qu'ils restent avec Masashi Kishimoto, il les fera sans doute moins souffrir…ou pas !

**Rating **: M : violence, sang, gros mots et diverses choses citronnées…

**Warnings** : Un peu plus trash que mes fics précédentes…je me suis essayée à la philosophie (Sasu : T'aurais mieux fait de t'abstenir…). Bon, y'a toujours de la guimauve…on se refait pas ! (Pour celoles et ceux qui me connaissent ! ;-))

**Reviews** : Concernant les reviews, je ne réponds plus ici, mais directement ! Donc pour les review anonymes, laissez moi votre mail, comme ça je peux vous répondre !

**Chapitre 3 :**

_Blind future_

_Les pensées des personnages sont en italique_

00h 26

Naruto conduisait nerveusement sur une petite route de la banlieue de Tokyo. Il croisait quelques voitures mais n'y faisait pas attention. Il n'avait qu'une seule chose en tête. Sa mission avait capoté.

Ok, il avait rempli son contrat, la cible avait été supprimée, mais ce n'était pas aussi propre qu'à son habitude. Il avait sûrement dû laisser des traces. Caméras de surveillance, témoins, sans parler du poison encore dans le verre. Encore heureux qu'il portait un masque et des gants! Et il allait sûrement subir les conséquences de ce cafouillage…

Le lendemain. Building de Kita-Kyushu

« - Tu comprendras certainement que je suis très déçu Naruto-kun… »

« - Oui monsieur. Je comprends très bien, et je vous présente mes excuses. Cependant, il semblerait que je ne sois pas le seul responsable de cet échec. Un sniper était aussi sur le coup… »

« - Je sais. Konan m'a déjà expliqué. Cependant, il est très regrettable que toi, le numéro un, échoue dans une mission pareille… »

« - … »

« - D'après ce que nos services de renseignements m'ont dit, il s'agirait du meilleur tueur des NG… »

« - Les NG ? Vous voulez dire, nos concurrents ? »

« - Parfaitement. Il semblerait que le sniper était le numéro deux… »

« - Hum…le Corbeau… »

« - Exact »

« - Mais pourquoi voulaient-ils tuer Adams ? »

« - Je suppose que ce flic s'est aussi approché de trop près de leur affaires…comme des nôtres… »

« - Je vois… »

« - C'est pour cela, et c'est la seule et unique raison, que je consens à te laisser une seconde chance… »

« - ?? »

« - J'oublierai ta bavure à une seule condition. »

« - Laquelle monsieur ? »

« - Supprime le numéro deux »

« - Attendez ! Vous me demandez un contrat sur un tueur à gage ?? »

« - C'est exactement ce que je te demande » répondit calmement le blond à piercings

« - Mais je… »

« - Tu refuse la confiance que je consens à t'accorder ? »

« - …euh…pas du tout Pein-san…j'étais juste un peu…surpris…Mais ça ne me pose aucun problème. Je vous prouverai de cette manière que votre confiance en moi est tout à fait fondée »

« - Parfait. Tu n'as pas d'avance sur ce contrat étant donné que tu dois faire tes preuves. Mais la prime finale est élevée. 5 millions de dollars. Après ce qui s'est passé, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de laisser NG perturber nos plans à venir avec leur sniper. Il faut supprimer ce gêneur. Cependant, ce sera une mission difficile. Il est le numéro deux… »

« - Et je suis le numéro un Pein-san ! »

« - Eh bien ! Prouve-le ! Tu as temps et crédit illimité pour cette mission. Passe au bureau des renseignements. Konan va te faire un briefing complet sur lui »

Naruto s'inclina avant de partir. La jeune femme qui avait un piercing au menton lui fit un signe et le blond la suivit.

Ils arrivèrent dans un grand bureau où travaillaient une vingtaine de personnes. Elles paraissaient toutes assez stressées, parlaient dans des kits mains libres ou face à des écrans d'ordinateurs dernière génération.

« - Par ici je te prie Uzumaki-kun »

Ils se postèrent derrière une jeune femme qui parlait dans un micro-casque

« - Shizune, sors nous les infos sur le Corbeau »

« - Tout de suite Konan-san »

Elle pianota rapidement sur son clavier. Quelques instants plus tard, un dossier informatique apparut sur l'écran. La dénommée Konan s'adressa alors à Naruto.

« - Voilà toutes les informations dont nous disposons. Elles sont très maigres comme tu peux le voir. Le numéro deux se cache bien, même pour nos services de renseignements. »

« - Vous avez une photo ? » demanda le blond

« - C'est le problème. Nous ne disposons d'aucune photo. Même son vrai nom nous est inconnu. Il y a ici une liste de toutes les identités qu'il a prises mais… »

« - Et comment est-ce que je suis censé m'y prendre alors pour le tuer ?? »

« - Naruto-kun…il me semble que c'est toi qui a fait une erreur, pas nous. Il ne tient qu'à toi de vouloir la réparer… »

Là, elle marquait un point. Il décida donc de se taire.

« - D'après nos sources, il est souvent dans la région de Nagano. »

« - Hey ! Mais j'ai une planque pas loin ! »

« - Justement. Tu vas aller là-bas, et prendre une nouvelle identité. Nous nous chargeons de te trouver un job là-bas pour te faire une couverture. Une fois sur place, tu feras toi-même tes investigations. Tu peux nous appeler à tout moment si tu as besoin d'un renseignement. Ok ? »

« - Ok. Je pars quand ? »

« - Tout de suite »

Naruto blêmit. Décidément, il n'avait vraiment aucun moment de répit…Pff, ça lui apprendra à merder une mission comme ça…

Au même moment, dans un hangar au port de Osaka.

Sasuke avançait lentement vers la longue table du fond qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il sentait les regards des subordonnées se poser sur lui avec un air hautain. S'il avait pu, il les aurait descendus un a un. Un bruit sec résonna dans le hangar. Suivit d'un deuxième identique. Puis plusieurs autres semblables suivirent.

Confortablement installé dans son fauteuil, Orochimaru applaudissait sans enthousiasme. Sasuke arriva à la hauteur de la table, et sans ciller vint planter son regard dans les yeux reptiliens de son vis-à-vis.

Il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure, mais plus que ça, c'était son ego qui en avait pris un coup.

« - Alors ? Sasuke-kun ? »

« - Je vous présente mes plus plates excuses Orochimaru-san. Ce qui s'est passé n'arrivera plus. Je suis cependant conscient que tout ce que je peux vous dire est bien loin d'excuser ma faute… »

« - Non, en effet »

« - … »

« - Cependant… »

« - ?? »

« - Nous avons eu une autre information qui te donne des circonstances atténuantes… »

« - Laquelle ? »

« - Eh bien il semblerait que ta cible ait été abattue par un professionnel… Tu confirmes ?»

« - Je le pense aussi. Sa manière de tuer était impeccable. »

« - Nos informateurs pensent qu'il s'agirait du Renard, le numéro un… C'est le tueur a gage attitré de nos concurrents, Trinity. Ils l'ont engagé pour se débarrasser du flic. Il fouillait sûrement dans leurs magouilles aussi. La circonstance atténuante que tu as, c'est donc que le numéro un était sur le coup. D'ailleurs, nous avons au moins la satisfaction de savoir que tu as fait capoté un peu leurs plans. Ils vont avoir les flics au cul, le Renard ne s'est pas aussi bien débrouillé que d'habitude… »

« - … »

« - Tu as pu voir son visage ? »

« - Non, il portait un masque »

« - C'est embêtant. Vois-tu, Trinity planque très bien sont petit protégé. Aucun de nos informateurs n'a réussi à connaître l'identité du Renard. On ne connaît juste que ses techniques d'assassinat »

« - Qui sont ? »

« - Infiltration, empoisonnement. Parfois strangulation. Très élégant. Un vrai prédateur. »

« - Cependant Sasuke, j'aimerais t'offrir une chance de te rattraper. Je ne fais pas ça par pure philanthropie néanmoins. Ce serait pour leur prouver une bonne fois pour toute, à ces planqués de Trinity, que nous avons le meilleur tueur. T'en sens-tu capable ? »

« - Bien sûr monsieur. J'en serais honoré. »

« - Parfait. La mission est claire. NG met un contrat de 5 millions de dollars sur le Renard. Le numéro un est ta prochaine cible. »

Sasuke n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Son prochain contrat était le numéro un ? Cette nouvelle mission avait un double avantage. A la fois il regagnait la confiance des ses supérieurs, mais en plus, s'il la réussissait, cela signifiait qu'il prenait la place du Renard et devenait le nouveau numéro un.

« - Bon, et bien le marché est conclu comme on dit. J'ai préparé tous les renseignements dont tu pourrais avoir besoin. Nous n'avons pas grand-chose le concernant. Nous savons juste qu'il est très dangereux. Il faudra donc que tu sois prudent. Il aurait une planque à Nagano. Il me semble que tu en as une à proximité. »

« - C'est exact. »

« - Très bien. Et bien rend toi là-bas. Ce sera à toi de mener les recherches. Nous t'avons fait faire une fausse identité par des amis à moi. De la police… Tu seras inspecteur de police. Ca devrait te faciliter l'accès aux données informatiques de différents commissariats. »

« - Je vous remercie »

Sasuke s'approcha de la table et prit la mallette qu'Orochimaru avait posée. Il se retourna après s'être respectueusement incliné.

Au bout de quelques pas, la voix glaciale du serpent s'éleva à nouveau

« - Ah Sasuke ! J'oubliais… »

« - Quoi donc monsieur ? »

« - Je ne tolèrerai plus aucune erreur de ta part… »

« - Aucune monsieur, je peux vous le garantir »

Sasuke avait répondu d'un ton qui était sans appel. Cette mission là, il allait la réussir. Il devait la réussir. Il se retourna une dernière fois et sortit du hangar. Une voiture l'attendait déjà à la sortie. Il s'engouffra à l'intérieur de celle-ci. Elle démarra en trombe. Au bout de quelques minutes, Sasuke était déjà loin. Il se dirigeait vers le lieu de sa prochaine mission.

Confortablement installé en première classe du Shinkansen qui filait vers le Nord, Naruto regardait défiler le paysage. La tête appuyée sur sa main, il affichait un air concentré. Cette mission devait être une réussite totale. Le fait de ne rien connaître sur sa cible l'ennuyait un peu. Récolter des informations, c'était le boulot de l'équipe de renseignement non ? Mais il n'était actuellement pas en position de dire quoi que ce soit.

xXx

Dans un immense bureau, un homme composa rapidement un numéro de téléphone. Il patienta quelques secondes et une voix lui répondit. Son interlocuteur se trouvait à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de lui.

« - Allô ? »

« - Orochimaru ? »

« - Ah, bonsoir Pein. J'attendais ton appel »

« - Il vient de partir »

« - Il vient de partir aussi »

« - Parfait, alors tout est en place ? Notre accord tient toujours ? »

« - Bien entendu. Nous sommes peut-être rivaux, mais lorsque nous avons un avantage commun à tirer d'une situation, l'alliance est la meilleure solution. Bien sûr, lorsque ce sera fini, celle-ci prendra fin. »

« - Cela va sans dire. J'ai déjà envoyé mes unités sur place. »

« - Très bonne initiative. J'envoie les miennes dès demain. »

« - Pas de bavure hein ! »

« - Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai expliqué la situation à mes hommes, actuellement, la réussite de la mission est plus importante que le petit différent qui nous oppose. »

« - Quel différent ? » demanda Pein ironiquement

« - Eh bien, c'est ton tueur qui a eu notre cible, ça te fait une avance… »

« - Huhuhu »

« - J'ai dit au Corbeau qu'il avait tout le temps nécessaire »

« - J'ai fait de même. A ce propos, j'aurais une petite question.»

« - Laquelle ? »

« - L'identité du Corbeau »

« - Kukukuku !! Et tu crois que je vais te la dire ? Ca donnerait une avance au numéro un »

« - Pas si je te révèle l'identité du Renard… »

« - Qui me dit que tu me diras la vérité ? »

« - Ma parole contre la tienne »

« - Hn…je vois que tu n'as pas changé Pein…C'est pour ça qu'on ne pourra jamais s'entendre… »

« - Je crois bien oui. Bien, j'ai des choses à faire. Bonsoir »

« - C'était un plaisir »

« - Pff »

Pein raccrocha nerveusement. S'il y avait bien une personne avec qui il ne supportait pas discuter, c'était bien avec cette enflure d'Orochimaru.

xXx

Quelques jours plus tard. Quartier touristique de Nagano.

« - Cinq, sept et dix monsieur ! » Annonça joyeusement un jeune homme au sourire sincère et rayonnant la joie de vivre. Il tendait à un client une petite soucoupe où virevoltait un ticket de caisse.

« - Non, gardez la monnaie ! »

« - Merci beaucoup monsieur ! » dit le jeune homme en s'inclinant respectueusement

« - C'est bien normal. Le service ici est excellent, comme toujours ! Ichiraku sait choisir ses serveurs »

« - C'est très gentil. Je transmettrai vos compliments à mon patron monsieur ! En espérant vous revoir bientôt ! »

« - Oui, au revoir ! »

Le client s'éloigna de la terrasse du café. C'était le printemps et pendant les grandes vacances, le café était très fréquenté. Il faut dire que l'Ichiraku avait une renommée certaine dans toute la région. On y servait diverses choses, des spécialités japonaises, mais aussi ce qui faisait le succès de l'établissement, des cafés italiens. Les japonais étaient friands de ce petit délice « exotique », surtout que le patron savait sélectionner les meilleures variétés de cafés, directement en import des plus grands torréfacteurs d'Italie.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, la terrasse était plus bondée que jamais. Les serveurs étaient au bord de la saturation, c'était la rançon du succès comme on dit. Sous un parasol, un jeune homme vêtu d'un complet noir malgré la chaleur, attendait patiemment qu'on vienne le servir. Il n'était pas particulièrement pressé, il faut dire. Sans piste il ne pouvait rien faire, alors, tant qu'à faire, autant récolter le plus d'informations possible.

Il promenait son regard sur la vaste terrasse, ses yeux dissimulés derrière des lunettes de soleil (encore et toujours !), voyant s'affairer les garçons de café et les serveuses. Les serveurs, tous d'une vingtaine d'années étaient habillés plutôt de manière décontractée. Pas d'uniforme étouffant. Idem pour les demoiselles, pour le plus grand plaisir des messieurs, celles-ci arboraient une jupe courte et un débardeur portant la griffe du café.

Concernant les clients, il y en avait de tous âges. D'ailleurs la clientèle était très hétéroclite : des vacanciers en tenue légère, des habitués qui discutaient joyeusement avec un serveur, ou même des homme d'affaire en complet-cravate gardant tout près d'eux leur attaché-case. Certains regardaient le paysage, se délectant de la brise de fin d'après-midi, d'autres téléphonaient, certains avaient même sorti leur ordinateur portable et envoyaient des mails tout en sirotant leur café.

Sasuke regardait tout ce petit monde s'affairer devant lui quand une voix masculine s'adressa à lui.

« - A vous monsieur ! Veuillez nous excuser pour l'attente, il y a souvent beaucoup de monde en fin d'après-midi. Que désirez-vous ? »

L'Uchiwa tourna les yeux vers le propriétaire de cette voix. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit le visage qui semblait éternellement souriant de son interlocuteur. Ce jeune homme, il le reconnaîtrait entre mille. Ses yeux, ce bleu si troublant qui faisait ressurgir en lui quelque chose d'indéfinissable…et aujourd'hui n'échappait pas à la règle. Cependant, il se souvenait de la première fois où il l'avait rencontré, sa surprise l'avait empêché de parler, impensable pour un homme comme lui ! Il décida que ça n'arriverait plus, et alors qu'il ôtait ses lunettes, il répondit au serveur d'une voix qui se voulait posée et neutre.

« - On m'a dit que vous serviez différentes variétés de café ? »

« - Oui parfaitement monsieur, pas moins de quinze différentes ! Voulez-vous que je vous amène la carte ? »

« - Oui s'il vous plaît » répondit l'Uchiwa

« - Je vous l'apporte tout de suite ! »

Le blond s'éloigna rapidement. Il semblait ne pas l'avoir reconnu. D'ailleurs quoi de plus normal, s'il n'avait pas eu ces yeux, Sasuke ne se serait sans doute jamais souvenu de ce jeune homme qui lui avait demandé du feu dans un aéroport…

Naruto alla chercher une carte au comptoir. Il était surpris, ce client, il aurait pu jurer qu'il l'avait déjà vu quelque part…Mais il pouvait se tromper, il croise tellement de monde…

« - Et voilà la carte de cafés monsieur ! »

« - Je vous remercie. »

« - Je vous laisse faire votre choix ? »

« - Hum…Lequel me conseillez-vous ? » demanda le brun

« - Oh…Eh bien, je dois avouer qu'ils sont tous excellents ! L'arabica de Colombie est très serré, idéal pour se réveiller, mais ce serait alors plutôt pour le matin. Le moka est délicieux, un léger goût de noisette. Il est très doux, si vous n'aimez pas les cafés trop amers. »

« - Très bien. Je vais prendre un moka alors »

« - Un moka ? Parfait. Je vous amène ça tout de suite ! »

Le blond lui apporta son café. C'était d'ailleurs bien la première fois qu'il goûtait un café. Il le sirota lentement, prenant bien soin d'imprégner ses papilles de ce goût nouveau. Quand il eût terminé, il resta encore une bonne demi-heure à cette terrasse de café. Elle commençait à se vider un peu, c'était d'autant plus agréable.

Cependant, ce n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle il ne voulait pas partir. Ce jeune serveur aux cheveux d'or l'intriguait. Il le regardait souvent. Il se faufilait agilement entre les tables, portant à bout de bras et de façon habile un petit plateau circulaire. Plus que le soleil qui tapait encore fort, c'est lui qui semblait inonder la terrasse de sa lumière. Il adressait des sourires francs à tous les clients. Et toutes les clientes aussi. D'ailleurs, il lui sembla que plusieurs d'entre elles restaient à la terrasse plus de temps qu'il ne leur en fallait pour boire leur consommation. Beaucoup le reluquaient allègrement, et de manière pas forcément subtile. A chaque fois qu'il s'approchait de leur table, elles gloussaient et minaudaient d'une façon tout à fait ridicule.

Sasuke remarqua que le sport national sur cette terrasse consistait à glisser parmi les billets et les pourboires au serveur leur numéro de téléphone que le blond rangeait toujours poliment dans sa poche, le tout accompagné d'un grand sourire. Se rendait-il compte au moins qu'il avait autant de succès ? A voir son sourire innocent, apparemment non.

Lassé de ce spectacle pathétique, Sasuke décida de s'en aller, il paya rapidement et se leva.

* * *

Kams : Oh là là ! Ben quelle coïncidence ! Vous y croyez vous ? Chacun a mis un contrat sur la tête de l'autre !

Naruto : Oh oui…quelle coïncidence…

Sasuke : On va encore se taper sur la gueule…

Kams : Ca, c'est sûr !

Naruto : Et qui va tuer l'autre ?

Kams : Surprise !!

Naruto et Sasuke : … Belle surprise en effet…

Kams : Allez, faites pas les rabat-joie… C'est parce que je vous aime bien !

Sasuke : Oui, mais pas trop quand même…

Kams : Est-ce qu'une seule fois je vous ai fait mourir ?

Naruto : C'est justement ça le problème… On aimerait bien mourir un de ces quatre

Sasuke : Qu'on puisse reposer en paix tu vois…

Kams : Sales gosses ! Même pas respectueux ! Ben tiens, pour la peine, vous n'allez pas mourir ! Et toc !

Sasuke (à voix basse) : Bien joué usuratonkachi ! On va pas crever !

Naruto : (grand sourire)

Hi hi hi…Que va-t-il se passer ? Moi je sais, moi je sais, mais je vous le dirai pas euhhh !! (oh la gamine). Sérieusement, ça commence à se préciser…Qui sortira vainqueur de ce combat de titans ? Faites vos pronostics !


	4. Chapitre 4: Dark waters

Titre : Crimson

**Titre** : Crimson

**Auteuse** : Kamirya

**Genre** : Euh…je me fais taper si je dis que c'est encore une UA ? Ben action, romance… Y'a que de ça là dedans…

**Couple **: Sasunaru, et sûrement une fois n'est pas coutume, Narusasu ! 3

**Résumé **: Comme dans tout domaine, le monde de l'assassinat a ses propres génies… Deux contrats, deux cibles… Etes-vous prêts à entrer dans le jeu ?

**Disclaimer **: Depuis le temps que je les emprunte…on peut pas considérer qu'ils sont à moi ? Toujours pas ? Tant pis…à la limite tant mieux pour eux, qu'ils restent avec Masashi Kishimoto, il les fera sans doute moins souffrir…ou pas !

**Rating **: M : violence, sang, gros mots et diverses choses citronnées…

**Warnings** : Un peu plus trash que mes fics précédentes…je me suis essayée à la philosophie (Sasu : T'aurais mieux fait de t'abstenir…). Bon, y'a toujours de la guimauve…on se refait pas ! (Pour celoles et ceux qui me connaissent ! ;-))

**Reviews** : Concernant les reviews, je ne réponds plus ici, mais directement ! Donc pour les review anonymes, laissez moi votre mail, comme ça je peux vous répondre !

**Chapitre 4 :**

_Dark waters_

Le lendemain matin, il revint au même endroit. Il y avait déjà pas mal de monde, mais pas beaucoup de touristes. Surtout des hommes d'affaire qui allaient travailler et…

_Tiens tiens…_

Un groupe de jeunes femmes, les mêmes que la veille était assises autour d'une petite table. Quand le serveur aux yeux de saphir parut, elles reprirent leur comportement bizarre. De toute évidence, le délicieux café qu'ils servaient à l'Ichiraku n'était pas la seule raison de leur présence… Le brun ricana.

Le blond vint vers lui. D'un ton enthousiaste et amical et s'adressa à lui

« - Bonjour, monsieur ! Ah ! Je vois que nos cafés ne vous ont pas laissé insensible ! »

« - Hn »

Devant la froideur apparente du brun, Naruto se racla un peu la gorge et repris d'un ton un peu plus sérieux

« - Vous désirez un petit déjeuner complet ? »

« - Non, je prendrai juste un café. Un arabica serré. »

Le blond lui fit un grand sourire et lui dit qu'il lui amenait tout de suite avant de repartir vers le comptoir.

A la terrasse du café, Sasuke commençait déjà à réfléchir sur la façon dont il pourrait s'y prendre pour obtenir des informations. Cependant, chacune de ses pensées se trouvait coupée par l'image d'un certain blond qui prenait plus de place dans son esprit qu'il ne l'aurait voulu…D'autant qu'il n'en comprenait pas la raison…

Une idée lui vint alors à l'esprit. Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas arrêter de s'interroger sur ce jeune homme, et que de toute façon, il ne pourrait pas mener sa mission à bien tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu les réponses à ses questions, il décida de faire d'une pierre deux coups. Il allait se servir de ce jeune homme pour obtenir des infos pour son contrat. Peut-être qu'au détour d'une conversation, il en apprendrait alors plus sur lui…

Quand le blond vint lui apporter l'addition, l'Uchiwa le retint un instant.

« - Excusez-moi, vous avez une minute pour…discuter ? » demanda Sasuke d'un ton des plus sérieux

Naruto se mit à rougir, il était surpris par la demande du brun…D'autant que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui faisait ce genre de…proposition, aussi bien de la part de femmes que d'hommes aussi.

« - Euh…ben, c'est-à-dire que je travaille là, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, je dois m'occuper de mes clients et… »

« - Je comprends… Et en fin de journée ? Lorsque vous aurez terminé votre service ? »

« - Euh, je…oui…bien sûr ! »

Naruto lui adressa un grand sourire, un peu gêné aussi. De son côté Sasuke ne comprenait pas pourquoi le jeune serveur paraissait aussi embarrassé… Il se leva et partit.

En fin de journée, Sasuke revint, et s'assit à la même table que le matin. Naruto remarqua que le brun était revenu, comme promis. Il alla à sa table et lui dit à voix basse.

« - Je dépose mes affaires et j'arrive »

Sasuke lui fit un signe de tête. Quelques minutes plus tard, le blond était revenu et s'assit en face de l'Uchiwa. Les yeux anthracite du brun semblaient le sonder jusqu'à son âme, ce qui le déstabilisa un peu. Cependant, l'Uzumaki était habitué à ne pas montrer son trouble, métier oblige. Il se retrancha donc comme à son habitude derrière un magnifique sourire et une attitude décontractée

« - Voilà. Alors vous vouliez me parler ? »

« - Oui, discuter avec vous…j'aimerais un peu mieux vous connaître »

La phrase était sans équivoque pour Naruto. Il respira profondément et s'adressa à son vis-à-vis.

« - Ecoutez, je vais peut être vous paraître direct, mais…je ne suis pas intéressé par les hommes… »

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux. La réponse du blond lui coupa le souffle, ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi il pensait !

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?! _

Il se reprit un peu, replaçant consciencieusement son masque froid et neutre.

« - C'est possible…Mais à vrai dire, je ne voulais pas discuter avec vous pour cette raison…Je suis inspecteur de police »

En une fraction de seconde, Naruto expérimenta plusieurs états. Il se sentit terriblement gêné d'abord, il s'était imaginé des trucs alors que cet homme était en fait un flic. Ensuite, ce flic, parlons-en, qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ? Il allait sans doute lui mettre les bâtons dans les roues s'il allait trop creuser dans ses affaires…Il blêmit un peu, et répondit au flic d'un air très gêné et se grattait l'arrière de la tête.

« - Ah…je euh…c'est stupide, veuillez m'excuser…je…hahaha !! »

Il regarda la plaque que le brun lui tendit, mais celui-ci la rangea bien vite.

« - Sasuke Uchiwa, Police de Nagano »

Sasuke s'arrêta un moment. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de dire son vrai nom ? De toute façon il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière, ce qui était dit était dit…De toute façon, que pouvait-il bien craindre de ce jeune garçon de café au visage…angélique… ?

« - Je…j'ai fait quelque chose de mal monsieur ? » demanda le blond avec une moue innocente adorable

« - Non, absolument rien. Je suis juste ici pour mener une enquête sur un cambriolage qui a eu lieu près d'ici. Je me renseigne c'est tout » lui répondit l'Uchiwa

« - Oh…je vois…je n'en ai pas entendu parler…mais si je peux vous aider inspecteur j'en serais ravi ! »

Naruto lui tendit la main en ajoutant

« - Je m'appelle Neal. Neal Aikizawa ! »

« - Neal ? Ce n'est pas un nom japonais ? »

« - Oui, c'est ce qu'on me dit souvent ! C'est parce que je suis… »

_Je suis quoi au fait ?_

« - Je suis métis. Mon père était japonais mais ma mère était Finlandaise ! »

_Ben voyons…et mon chien est péruvien aussi…_ricana intérieurement le blond

« - Je me suis laissé dire que lorsqu'il se passait quelque chose, les premiers à être au courant ce sont les serveurs de café… » reprit posément l'Uchiwa

« - Oui, vous avez raison, c'est ce qu'on dit…mais je n'ai encore rien entendu. Peut-être que les bruits qui courent sont un peu en retard ? » plaisanta le blond

« - Sans doute. Bien je vous remercie. Je vous laisse mon numéro, si vous avez quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas »

« - Vous pouvez compter sur moi ! »

L'Uchiwa se leva et après un salut de la tête quitta la terrasse. Naruto était resté assis sur sa chaise, regardant d'un air absent le numéro du flic dans sa main.

Après un moment il se leva et repartit chez lui.

Les jours suivants, le flic revint. A des heures variables, mais il revenait toujours. Quand Naruto n'avait pas trop de boulot, il se posait un instant et discutait avec lui. Ils avaient un peu cessé de parler de cette étrange affaire de cambriolage. Mais le jeune serveur se plaisait à faire découvrir au brun les différentes variétés de café, toujours avec un enthousiasme débordant qui arrivait parfois à arracher un micro-sourire à l'Uchiwa, ce qui était une chose rare.

Cependant, au fil de leurs discussions, Naruto n'arrivait pas à sortir de lui une étrange impression. Cet homme qui se disait inspecteur était vraiment étrange. Il avait beaucoup de part d'ombres.

Après une journée où il avait encore discuté avec l'Uchiwa, Naruto rentra chez lui. Une fois au calme, il prit son téléphone portable.

« - Allô ? Ouais, c'est moi. J'aurais besoin d'infos sur un mec louche… Ouais il m'a donné son nom, mais c'est peut être un faux, tu peux faire une recherche s'te plait ?... Il dit qu'il est flic à Nagano, je voudrais que tu vérifie ça aussi…Sasuke Uchiwa…Ok, merci à tout de suite »

Il raccrocha, s'installa sur son lit et alluma son ordinateur portable. Quelques minutes plus tard, la sonnerie de son mobile retentit

« - Ouais ? …Ah ok très bien, vas y balance…Ah…Je vois, tu crois qu'il est vraiment flic ?...Ouais son dossier est correct mais flou…J'aime pas ça moi…Tu peux pas creuser ?...Ok… Mieux vaut que je me méfie alors…Ah oui ! Tiens, t'as regardé s'il avait un casier judiciaire ? … Oui je me doute que s'il dit être flic et que c'est une fausse identité ils doivent avoir cleané son casier, mais en cherchant un peu on trouve tout ce qu'on veut…Ouais ok, je te rappelle plus tard…Ok…ja ne ! »

Naruto se laissa tomber allongé sur son lit, regardant le plafond.

_Sasuke Uchiwa…Mais qui t'es à la fin ?? Je suis prêt à parier que t'es pas flic ! Et pourquoi tu t'intéresses à moi hein ? C'est marrant…Sasuke…Sasuke…ça me dit quelque chose…Tiens au fait, je savais bien que je t'avais vu quelque part…c'était à l'aéroport, c'est à toi que j'ai demandé du feu…Bizarre comme coïncidence tu ne trouves pas ? On se retrouve ici… C'est vraiment trop de « heureux hasards » comme on dit pour que ce ne soit justement que…des hasards… Si tu veux me filer, tu vas t'en mordre les doigts…Et c'est pas ta belle gueule qui va m'empêcher de faire ce que j'ai à faire…Belle gueule ? Peuh ! Qu'est-ce que je dis ??...Ouais ok t'es pas mal…pour un homme !!_

Sur ces charmantes résolutions, il se leva et alla à la cuisine pour se préparer à manger. C'est que toutes ces conneries lui donnaient de l'appétit !!

_Sasuke…je viens d'avoir une super idée…qu'est-ce que tu dirais si je passais faire une petite visite chez toi ?...Mais t'as pas besoin d'être au courant !_

Il avait besoin d'en savoir plus sur ce mystérieux brun. Et pour ça, rien de tel qu'une petite visite nocturne de son appart. Un petit coup de téléphone au standard des renseignements comme il aimait bien les appeler, et il savait où habitait l'Uchiwa. Il se prépara minutieusement. Cette petite expédition se voulait discrète. L'infiltration, sa spécialité.

Vers 3 heures du matin, quand il arriva devant l'immeuble du brun, il le toisa de haut en bas.

_Tsss…ça va, t'es plutôt bien logé pour un flic…_

Il analysa la situation, et décida que la meilleure solution serait d'entrer par le balcon, en crochetant la fenêtre…Un jeu d'enfant pour lui !

Agilement, il grimpa au balcon, heureusement, l'Uchiwa habitait au deuxième étage. Côté cour en plus ! Parfait, il y a moins de passage ! Deux minutes plus tard, il était entré, se déplaçant à pas feutrés dans l'appartement.

Sasuke était dans sa chambre, mais il ne dormait pas. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de se déshabiller. De toute façon à quoi bon dormir, à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, une seule image venait assaillir ses rêves. Il voyait ces yeux, encore et encore. Ce bleu infini. Ils semblaient imbibés de larmes mal contenues. Le reste du visage était flou, il ne distinguait que la bouche, celle-ci murmurait quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Et toujours cette douleur atroce au cœur qui accompagnait cette vision. A chaque fois qu'il se laissait emporter par les bras de Morphée, il se réveillait toujours en sueur. Il avait alors pris la décision de dormir le moins possible. De toute façon, c'était une bonne chose, il avait beaucoup plus important à faire. Et là en l'occurrence, c'était faire des recherches sur un certain blond…Ce Neal.

Sasuke pianotait sur son ordinateur portable. Il avait accès à plusieurs canaux de renseignements, plusieurs fichiers de différentes agences, ou même la police. Il devait l'avouer, Le serpent avait bien fait les choses. Mais ce qui l'intriguait, c'est que nulle part il n'arrivait à trouver de références concernant un quelconque Neal Aikizawa… Pourquoi un simple garçon de café serait absent des toutes les listes qu'il avait à sa disposition. Banques, boutiques, réseaux de transport…nulle part…inconnu…Il n'existe pas…

D'ailleurs, s'il s'agissait d'un faux nom, comme il commençait de plus en plus à le penser, pourquoi un simple serveur s'amuserait-il à donner un faux nom ? Sauf s'il avait quelque chose à cacher…

Sasuke s'interrompit et cogita dans le silence de la nuit. Cependant, il fut interrompu par un léger bruit. Bien trop faible pour être entendu par qui que ce soit, mais il n'échappa pas à l'ouïe qu'il avait développée au cours de ses nombreuses années d'expérience dans le métier. Réflexivement et sans aucun bruit, il se leva de son bruit et attrapa un 9 mm qui se trouvait dans une mallette. Il vissa dessus un silencieux et s'approcha de la porte de sa chambre qui était restée légèrement entrouverte.

Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans l'appartement. Mais soudain, une silhouette, une ombre passa furtivement devant l'entrebâillement. Ainsi, une fois encore ses sens et son intuition ne l'avaient pas trompé.

Naruto cherchait dans plusieurs tiroirs. Une info, même un numéro de carte de fidélité pouvait l'intéresser. Rien dans l'entrée. Il passa au salon.

Dans sa chambre, Sasuke avait bougé lui aussi. Le salon n'était séparé de sa chambre que par une mince cloison de plâtre, il entendait le moindre frôlement. Il colla son oreille contre la cloison, et essaya de retracer les mouvements de l'intrus. Quand il s'aperçut que l'individu s'était momentanément immobilisé, il n'hésita pas un instant. Il se décolla du mur et d'un geste précis décocha une balle.

Naruto cherchait toujours. Il ne trouvait pas grand-chose, il faut dire que cet appartement était tellement impersonnel ! Aussi froid que son propriétaire…Il mit la main sur une facture. Il la leva pour essayer de la lire dans un mince rayon de lune. La facture était bien au nom de Sasuke Uchiwa…Mais il ne put poursuivre plus longtemps sa lecture, car tout à coup une douleur fulgurante envahit sa main. Il la ramena vite vers lui. Il saignait abondamment sur le côté gauche. Immédiatement il remarqua l'impact de balle à travers le mur. Il se rua vers le balcon, mais à côté de lui, une ombre venait d'apparaître.

« - Bonsoir »

Le brun se tenait à côté de lui. Un pistolet automatique avec silencieux pointé sur lui. D'une main, l'Uchiwa tenta d'appuyer sur un interrupteur, mais rien ne se passa.

_Tu crois que j'avais pas pensé à couper l'électricité avant ?_ Pensa le blond

« - Oh ! Plus d'électricité…Tu n'es pas un amateur on dirait… »

Naruto ne répondit rien. Il connaissait sa voix. Masqué comme il était, seule sa voix pouvait encore le trahir, il ne voulait pas lui donner cette joie-là. Il se contenta de sourire derrière son masque.

Les deux hommes se toisèrent pendant plusieurs secondes, ce qui sembla être une éternité. Mais d'un geste rapide, Naruto sortit de sa poche un petit objet de la taille d'un porte-clef et le jeta au sol. L'instant d'après une lumière aveuglante envahit la pièce et Sasuke fut obligé de placer son bras devant ses yeux tant la lumière était intense. Une bombe-flash.

Cette diversion permit à Naruto de s'échapper. Il redescendit tant bien que mal la façade et courut dans les rues de la ville. Sa main le lançait fortement, il dut comprimer sa plaie pour éviter de laisser des traces de sang sur son passage. Une fois arrivé chez lui, il se soigna, mit un bandage. Cette nuit là, il n'avait pas trouvé ce qu'il voulait…mais il avait trouvé encore mieux…

_Alors Sasuke ? Tu crois vraiment qu'un flic se balade avec un flingue à silencieux sur lui ? Tu crois vraiment qu'un flic sait viser à travers une cloison avec autant de précision ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Uchiwa…ou plutôt devrais-je dire…numéro deux…_

Le cœur encore battant par l'excitation, Sasuke retourna dans sa chambre. Ce cambrioleur ne lui avait rien volé. Pourtant, cet intrus semblait être un professionnel. Aucun bruit, effraction parfaite, aucune trace. Il avait même pensé à couper l'électricité. S'il n'avait pas été entraîné à entendre le moindre froissement de feuille, Sasuke ne l'aurait sûrement pas entendu.

Le lendemain matin, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, Naruto alla travailler comme d'habitude. Il prit soin de conserver sa main dans une poche au cas où le « flic » viendrait. Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Avec son air froid habituel, il vint s'installer à sa place fétiche.

Naruto l'observa du coin de l'œil. Maintenant qu'il connaissait l'identité de sa cible, il ne devait pas perdre de temps. Il en avait déjà perdu assez d'ailleurs. En effet, cela faisait déjà presque trois semaines que sa mission avait débuté. Il s'approcha du brun, et avec son sourire habituel il demanda

« - Bonjour ! Qu'est-ce que je vous sers aujourd'hui ? La même chose que d'habitude ? »

« - Oui s'il vous plaît » lui répondit le brun

« - Je vous amène ça tout de suite ! »

Et le blond repartit.

Mais alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le comptoir, une jeune femme, assise à une table fit tomber sa cuillère. Naruto se précipita pour la ramasser, mais ayant une main occupée par son plateau, il dut se servir de la main qui était dans sa poche. Il ne fit pas attention à ce geste, il ramassa la cuillère et la reposa sur la table de la cliente.

Cependant, même rapide, ce geste n'échappa pas au brun. Il vit sur la main gauche du blond un bandage. Exactement au même endroit que là ou saignait le visiteur de la veille… Coïncidence ? Il devait en avoir le cœur net.

Le blond revint quelques minutes plus tard, une tasse de café fumant sur un plateau.

« - Et voilà pour vous monsieur ! »

« - Merci »

Naruto allait s'en aller, quand l'Uchiwa le héla de loin.

« - Oh ! Dites-moi vous vous êtes blessé ? »

Naruto s'immobilisa instantanément, marquant un petit temps avant de se retourner. Son cœur manqua un battement avant d'accélérer.

« - Pardon ? » demanda très innocemment l'Uzumaki

« - Là. Sur votre main. Celle qui est dans votre poche. »

Naruto sortir sa main de la poche de son jean, et prit l'air le plus dégagé possible.

« - Oh ! Ca ? C'est ce matin ! J'ai renversé une théière d'eau bouillante en trébuchant. Je me suis brûlé, mais ce n'est pas très grave ! » Il accompagna son excuse d'un magnifique sourire décontracté.

« - Vous devriez aller voir un médecin »

« - Oh, vous savez, ce n'est pas la première fois ! Ce n'est pas grave, je vous assure ! »

« - Comme vous voudrez…Vous avez un moment tout à l'heure ? »

« - Bien sûr ! Je finis un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui d'ailleurs. A tout à l'heure ! »

Il reparti. L'Uchiwa avait-il des doutes ? C'était plus que probable…dans ce cas, il avait d'autant plus intérêt à agir vite…


	5. Chapitre 5: Endless tunnel

Titre : Crimson

**Titre** : Crimson

**Auteuse** : Kamirya

**Genre** : Euh…je me fais taper si je dis que c'est encore une UA ? Ben action, romance… Y'a que de ça là dedans…

**Couple **: Sasunaru, et sûrement une fois n'est pas coutume, Narusasu ! 3

**Résumé **: Comme dans tout domaine, le monde de l'assassinat a ses propres génies… Deux contrats, deux cibles… Etes-vous prêts à entrer dans le jeu ?

**Disclaimer **: Depuis le temps que je les emprunte…on peut pas considérer qu'ils sont à moi ? Toujours pas ? Tant pis…à la limite tant mieux pour eux, qu'ils restent avec Masashi Kishimoto, il les fera sans doute moins souffrir…ou pas !

**Rating **: M : violence, sang, gros mots et diverses choses citronnées…

**Warnings** : Un peu plus trash que mes fics précédentes…je me suis essayée à la philosophie (Sasu : T'aurais mieux fait de t'abstenir…). Bon, y'a toujours de la guimauve…on se refait pas ! (Pour celoles et ceux qui me connaissent ! ;-))

**Reviews** : Concernant les reviews, je ne réponds plus ici, mais directement ! Donc pour les review anonymes, laissez moi votre mail, comme ça je peux vous répondre !

Note spéciale de l'auteur : Comme vous pouvez le constater (et comme certaines personnes l'ont déjà remarqué ! ) Ce chapitre est très fortement inspiré d'un passage du film « Mr&Mrs Smith », donc pour ceux qui connaissent ça va vous rappeler un petit quelque chose ! Après pour la suite, ben je me souviens plus du film donc ce sera forcément différent ! Have fun !

**Chapitre 5 :**

_Endless tunnel_

15h40

« - Pfiou !! Y'a vraiment des clients inhumains !! Ils nous font reporter trois fois de suite leur consommation sous des prétextes débiles…j'vous jure !! »

Le blond était presque affalé sur sa chaise et affichait une moue boudeuse des plus kawai. Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Sasuke. Le petit blond faisait naître en lui des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé possible. Il l'intriguait et en même temps il le fascinait…il…l'obsédait…

« - Dites-moi inspecteur, je suis en congé demain. Pourrais-je me permettre de vous inviter à dîner ? Mais ne le prenez pas comme de la corruption ou je-sais-pas-quoi-d'autre !! »

« - Ce serait avec plaisir…J'espère que ça ne vous…dérange pas ? »

« - Non, non ! Pas du tout, puisque c'est moi qui vous le propose ! 20h30, ce soir, ça vous va ? Ou c'est peut-être trop tard ? »

« - Pas du tout…je suis un animal nocturne »

Naruti sourit à la remarque. Après une brève discussion, ils se séparèrent.

En sur le chemin de sa maison, Naruto ne pouvait se défaire d'un petit sourire satisfait.

_Maître Corbeau sur un arbre perché,_

_Tenait en son bec un fromage._

_Maître Renard par l'odeur alléché,_

_Lui tint à peu près ce langage…_

_Hey Sasuke ! Ca te fait quoi d'être la proie pour une fois ?_

_Tu sais ce qu'il lui arrive au pauvre corbeau à la fin, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Tout flatteur vit aux dépens de celui qui l'écoute…_

_Cette leçon vaut bien un gros pactole de 5 millions de dollars sans doute !_

Il rigolait tout seul. Ce soir allait être une bonne soirée…

La maison du Renard était un petit arsenal à lui tout seul. N'importe quel recoin pouvait contenir toutes sortes d'armes. Mais l'Uzumaki aimait l'élégance, et il lui paraissait inconcevable que son lance-roquette soit caché ailleurs que dans la cheminée…

On pouvait trouver de tout, des uzis dans le double fond du four micro-ondes, une collection complète de couteaux à cran d'arrêt dans la porte du réfrigérateur, sans compter les grenades dissimulées dans la bibliothèque… C'était son chez lui…Il s'y sentait comme dans un petit nid douillet ! Mais a priori, ce soir, il n'aurait pas besoin d'utiliser ses petits joujous. Il voulait user de son arme préférée, beaucoup plus perfide, plus sournoise… Le vin est liquoreux, dissimule à la perfection la moindre substance qui se serait trouvée là…complètement par hasard cela va sans dire !

Sur le coup de 20h30, la sonnette retentit

_Ponctuel Uchiwa ? Tant mieux, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre…_

Naruto se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et ouvrit à son invité. Celui-ci n'avait pas quitté son complet habituel, il avait juste légèrement ouvert les premiers boutons, laissant entrevoir une peau d'albâtre sans défauts.

Alors que le brun passait le seuil, Naruto referma la porte à sa suite. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne remarquèrent l'ombre qui se faufilait à travers les buissons dans le petit jardin…

« - Il ne fallait pas apporter de bouteille Uchiwa-san ! »

« - C'est la moindre des choses lorsqu'on est invité »

« - C'est très gentil. Je vais la mettre au frais. Installez-vous, je vous en prie. Je vous sers un apéritif ? Whisky ? Scotch ? Myrtille ? »

« - Non merci, je ne suis pas un grand buveur »

« - Et bien tant pis…Ah la la ! Décidément je n'arriverai jamais à me débarrasser de ces bouteilles d'apéritif ! On me les offre quand des amis reviennent de voyage à l'étranger mais moi non plus je ne bois que très rarement ! »

Il fit un clin d'œil à l'Uchiwa avant de disparaître dans la cuisine. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau de biscuits apéritif qu'il posa sur une table basse juste devant le canapé sur lequel le brun s'était assis.

« - C'est vraiment une très belle maison » Commença Sasuke qui fixa son regard dans celui du blond.

Mais ce dernier n'était pas né de la dernière pluie. Il voyait très bien où il voulait en venir. Il décida de jouer son jeu.

« - Vous devez sans doute vous demander comment un simple petit garçon de café comme moi peut avoir une si belle maison ? »

« - … » Pouvait-il lire dans ses pensées ?

« - C'est l'héritage que m'ont laissé mes parents. Ils sont morts quand j'étais encore très jeune, mais je n'ai eu accès à cette maison que très récemment. A mes 21 ans. »

« - Je vois… C'est très joliment décoré.»

« - Je vous remercie ! Beaucoup de choses dans le mobilier appartenaient à mes parents. Ma mère étant Finlandaise aimait voir se marier les décors traditionnels japonais avec ceux occidentaux, elle disait que ça lui rappelait mon père et elle… »

C'était impressionnant à quelle vitesse il pouvait débiter des mensonges. Naruto s'en étonna lui-même. Mais ça faisait partie du jeu. La seule chose vraie dans ce qu'il racontait, c'est que ses parents étaient effectivement morts lorsqu'il était jeune, très jeune même puisqu'on lui avait dit qu'ils étaient tous les deux morts à sa naissance… Dans des circonstances qu'il n'avait jamais pu élucider. Quant à la décoration, c'est Pein qui l'avait choisie, et il appréciait énormément le mobilier occidental…Les boiseries « à la française » avaient de loin sa préférence.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment avant de passer à table. Le dîner fut animé…enfin, surtout par l'Uzumaki qui racontait plusieurs anecdotes cocasses à son invité, lequel écoutait silencieusement.

Cependant, au fur et à mesure que la soirée avançait et que le blond épuisait son stock de sujets de discussion, l'atmosphère devenait de plus tendue…une sorte d'ambiance pesante que chacun ressentait sans pour autant vouloir le montrer. D'ailleurs, à plusieurs reprises le regard du brun tombait sur le bandage de Naruto. Comme si chaque regard appuyait la certitude que cette soit-disante brûlure était tout sauf une coïncidence. A la fin du repas, Naruto se leva de table et annonça

« - Bon, eh bien je vais aller chercher le dessert ! Je n'ai pas fait très original, une charlotte aux fraises… Je vais aussi servir le vin que vous avez apporté ! »

Naruto se dirigea vers la cuisine, rapporta quelques plats sortit la bouteille, la déboucha et versa son contenu dans deux verres à pieds. Mais dans l'un deux, il ajouta trois gouttes d'un liquide incolore…mortel élixir…

Dans la salle à manger, Sasuke vérifia une énième fois que son 9 mm se trouvait bien dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de visser le silencieux car déjà le blond revenait avec deux verres de vin et le dessert. Il s'installa et tendit son verre vers son invité.

« - Eh bien ! Buvons à la réussite de votre mission inspecteur. J'espère vraiment que vous arriverez à mettre la main sur ces malfrats ! »

« - Je l'espère aussi » répondit le brun sans détacher ses yeux de Naruto.

Ils trinquèrent et portèrent leurs verres à leurs lèvres. Mais l'Uchiwa se méfiait. Il fit semblant de boire. Mais ce détail n'échappa pas à l'Uzumaki.

Naruto avait sa confirmation. C'était bien sa cible. Et il se méfie.

_Il n'a pas tort… _

Il allait devoir la jouer serré. Les méthodes habituelles ne fonctionnaient pas sur lui. Il se leva et s'approcha du brun.

« - Si vous en voulez plus, dites-le moi. Je ne savais pas si vous aimiez la charlotte… »

« - Ca ira, c'est délicieux »

Alors qu'il plantait son regard dans les prunelles azur de son hôte, Sasuke approcha la main de son verre, et d'un mouvement sec, il le renversa hors de la table.

Quand il vit le verre basculer, Naruto chercha instinctivement à le rattraper, ce qu'il arriva facilement à faire compte tenu de ses réflexes très développés. Il jura entre ses dents, mais se rendit compte d'une chose. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et lentement il tourna la tête vers l'Uchiwa. Celui-ci le regardait fixement. Une lueur d'excitation dansait dans ses yeux noirs alors qu'un sourire satisfait se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques secondes.

Au bout de ce laps de temps, ils se levèrent en même temps et se ruèrent à couvert derrière un mur. Leurs cœurs accéléraient. Le jeu venait de commencer…

Derrière sa cloison, Sasuke sortit son arme et lui vissa son silencieux. De son côté, Naruto s'équipa de deux MK-2. La voix du blond retentit dans la maison

« - Sinon, le dessert était bon ? »

« - Délicieux, je te l'ai déjà dit ! »

« - Oh oh ! On passe au tutoiement Uchiwa ? »

« - Pour des enflures comme toi, je ne me gêne pas…numéro un »

« - Mais c'est qu'il est intelligent le petit Corbeau !! Dis donc, tu viens de le capter ? »

« - Hn » ricana le brun

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils commencèrent à arroser la maison de balles. Sasuke, fidèle à sa réputation plaçait ses balles au millimètre près. Mais le Renard était habile et les esquivait.

« - Ok ! Je prends ça pour un oui ! NG est pas très doué dis moi !! »

« - Je t'emmerde ! »

« - Hahahahaha !! J'avoue, je t'ai simplifié la tâche…J'ai pas dû faire attention et t'as vu ma blessure…c'est ça qui t'as mis la puce à l'oreille hein ? »

Et le blond recommença à mitrailler dans le tas. Les cloisons en plâtre volaient en éclat, ainsi que les vitres, ce qui égratigna légèrement les deux adversaires. Mais ils n'y prêtaient pas attention, car en ce moment, ils jouaient leur vie. Bien qu'il soit numéro un, ce qui n'était qu'un classement arbitraire en fonction du nombre de missions réussies, Naruto avait pas mal de mal. Le brun plaçait ses balles de façon extraordinairement précise tandis que lui visait tout ce qui pouvait l'être.

Et ça continua comme ça pendant plusieurs heures. Ils alternaient phases d'assaut et phases de repos/observation. Car ils étaient vite épuisés, il fallait se concentrer, esquiver et viser en même temps.

Vers 2 heures du matin, la maison était en miettes, et plus grave, il y avait de moins en moins d'endroits où se cacher. Les gravats amplifiaient le bruit de leurs pas, les empêchent de se mouvoir. Ils avaient renoncé depuis longtemps à se parler pour s'envoyer des petites piques, d'une part parce qu'ils étaient tous deux fatigués et que leurs voix révèleraient leur position.

Une demie heure plus tard vint le temps des constats. Sasuke avait reçu un éclat de verre et saignait abondamment au niveau de l'arcade sourcilière, ce qui gênait sa vue, mais dans la nuit noire, son ouïe était sa plus précieuse alliée. Malheureusement, celle-ci était un peu altérée à cause des impacts de balle, ce qui lui provoquait de petits bourdonnements. Il supposa néanmoins que si lui avait cet handicap, il devait en aller de même pour l'autre en face.

Naruto quant à lui n'était pas guère mieux. Il n'avait pas pu esquiver une balle du brun qui avait fini sa course sur son bras. L'Uchiwa n'avait pas beaucoup de munitions mais presque aucune de ses balles n'avait été gaspillée inutilement.

Mais dans chacun des deux camps, ils arrivaient à court de munitions. Sasuke laissa tomber son arme au sol et prit un couteau entre ses dents avant de se déplacer silencieusement vers une autre cachette.

Comme il était chez lui, Naruto avait un stock quasi illimité d'armes. Mais celui-ci se trouvait du côté de l'Uchiwa, et s'il voulait l'atteindre, il fallait qu'il fasse une percée comme on dit chez les militaires.

Une décision fut prise. Le corps à corps était inévitable. Cela n'enchantait pas grandement l'Uzumaki car il avait remarqué qu'il était légèrement plus petit que le brun. Il n'aurait pas la supériorité physique, il devait y aller à la ruse.

Mais il n'avait même pas fini d'établir une stratégie viable qu'il détecta dans son champ de vision un mouvement. Une ombre se jeta sur lui et ils roulèrent contre un mur qui tomba immédiatement en lambeaux.

Ils s'assénèrent des coups d'une violence inouïe. Roulant sur plusieurs mètres. Les lèvres fendues, le sang ruisselait sur leurs visages, se mêlent à la sueur. Ils pouvaient sentir leurs souffles chauds sur leurs peaux dénudées par des vêtements déchirés. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, l'épuisement faisait ralentir leurs mouvements. Ils devenaient moins précis, mois ajustés, mois puissants. Dans un sursaut d'énergie, Sasuke usa de toute sa force et domina le blond. Il était à quatre pattes, au-dessus de lui. Il enserra le cou du blond dont les pupilles s'étaient dilatées sous l'effet de la surprise et aussi de la peur qui commençait à envahir tout son être.

Sasuke referma ses doigts sur la peau tannée. Les mains du blond vinrent se positionner sur eux, tentant désespérément de se défaire de l'étau de son adversaire. L'air commençait à lui manquer, il suffoquait. Des larmes perlèrent au bord des ses yeux azur.

_Sasuke…C'est…toi…_

Sasuke sentait le pouls du blond pulser de plus en plus vite sous ses doigts, il resserra son étreinte et il leva les yeux vers le visage de son adversaire.

Son cœur manqua un battement, puis un deuxième. Le temps pour lui sembla s'arrêter. Ces yeux…comme dans ses cauchemars… Le bleu abyssal noyé de larmes de désespoir…la même expression. Ce bleu si pur, l'innocence, la douleur, tout ce lisait dans ces prunelles opalines.

Alors que ses yeux s'agrandissaient sous la surprise, sa poigne se fit moins forte. Son cœur accéléra subitement. Il commençait à paniquer.

Sans trop comprendre pourquoi, Naruto sentit que les mains autour de son cou se déliaient. Il regarda l'Uchiwa et le vit dans une expression de pure panique. En cet instant il le fixait et semblait totalement perdu. Le blond pensa qu'il n'aurait sans doute pas d'autre chance. En puisant dans ses ultimes forces, il se dégagea de l'emprise du brun et échangea leurs positions. Il posa à son tour ses mains sur la peau pâle de Sasuke. Celui-ci ne s'était pas encore départi de son trouble. Il ne semblait d'ailleurs pas réaliser encore que Naruto avait repris le dessus. Il ne bougeait pas. Naruto vit ses lèvres remuer, il prononça un mot mais il ne l'entendit pas, ses mains entamant leur mortel mouvement.

A bout de forces, Sasuke ferma les yeux. Ses membres ne lui répondaient plus de toute manière…

_Toi ?... Je croyais…t'avoir perdu…_

Alors qu'il s'attendait à tout instant à ce que la mort vienne le chercher, il entendit un bruit sourd près de lui. Puis l'air pénétra à nouveau dans ses poumons. Quand il rouvrit les yeux il vit le blond à côté de lui, à quatre pattes, il regardait quelque chose derrière lui d'un air concentré. L'horloge à côté d'eux avait explosé.

Naruto tourna son visage vers celui du brun. Il respirait fort. Un ordre sortit de sa bouche.

« - Lève-toi et cours ! »

Sasuke ne comprenait pas. Le blond répéta

« - LEVE-TOI ET COURS BORDEL ! »

Il l'empoigna par le col, le forçant à se mettre debout. Sans savoir pourquoi, Sasuke le suivit. Ils commencèrent à courir à travers la maison, trébuchant chacun sur les débris.

Pourquoi le suivait-il ? Sans doute l'instinct de survie, car il avait remarqué dans les yeux du blond une lueur de pure panique. Il avait peur, et son instinct lui dictait de le suivre.

Naruto le traînait à sa suite, au bout de quelques instants, ils commencèrent à entendre des impacts de balles. Les coups de feu fusaient de partout, le plâtre volait en éclat, ainsi que la porcelaine et le bois des meubles. Ils avançaient à moitié accroupis pour ne pas se prendre de débris.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ?? » Hurla l'Uchiwa, essayant de couvrir de sa voix le bruit assourdissant

Naruto ne lui répondait pas, il se concentrait pour trouver une planque. Mais Sasuke remarqua qu'il jurait entre ses dents.

_Enfoirés…Espèces d'ordures…je vous jure que…_

« - Allez crever !! » Cria Naruto complètement hystérique

Sasuke n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Naruto se baissa rapidement pour esquiver une grenade fumigène.

Ils descendirent un petit escalier qui descendait au sous-sol. En bas, une petite porte leur bouchait l'accès.

« - Merde, j'ai pas les clefs…Pas le temps de remonter les chercher.. » Souffla le blond.

Il s'attaqua à la porte, essayant de faire sauter la serrure.

« - Tu vas t'ouvrir bordel de merde ?? »

Devant la panique de Naruto, Sasuke décida de l'aider. S'exciter comme ça sur une porte fermée ne servait à rien.

« - Pousse-toi » Ordonna-t-il au blond.

En un instant, après un coup d'épaule bien placé, la porte céda. Ils pénétrèrent alors dans la petite pièce derrière la porte. Naruto la referma tant bien que mal derrière lui, se mettant dos à elle. Il essayait de reprendre son souffle.

* * *

Kams : Hum… Sasuke est vraiment très bon au tir… Il a défoncé la main de Naruto à travers un mur !

Naruto : Cool… (air blasé)

Sasuke : Héhé ! (air content de lui)

Kams: Mais t'en fais pas Naru! Déjà t'es meilleur en infiltration…Et en plus, ce sera bientôt à toi de montrer ce que tu sais faire ! En plus je veux pas dire, mais c'est toi que a capté le premier l'identité du corbeau !

Naruto : Vu sous cet angle !!

Sasuke : Depuis le temps qu'on fait les guignols dans sa fic, laissez au moins une review pour nous encourager… Faites pas attention à elle, le metteur en scène est folle…

Naruto : C'est vrai, pourquoi est-ce que pour une fois ce serait pas nous qui aurions droit aux reviews ! Opération boycott de reviews pour Kamirya ! Ne la reviewez pas ! Reviewez NOUS !! Mouhahahahahahahaha !!

Kams : J'ai le droit à une petite quand même ? Snif, je vais appeler SOS Fanfikeuse maltraitée…


	6. Chapitre 6: Paralysing fear

Titre : Crimson

**Titre** : Crimson

**Auteuse** : Kamirya

**Genre** : Euh…je me fais taper si je dis que c'est encore une UA ? Ben action, romance… Y'a que de ça là dedans…

**Couple **: Sasunaru, et sûrement une fois n'est pas coutume, Narusasu ! 3

**Résumé **: Comme dans tout domaine, le monde de l'assassinat a ses propres génies… Deux contrats, deux cibles… Etes-vous prêts à entrer dans le jeu ?

**Disclaimer **: Depuis le temps que je les emprunte…on peut pas considérer qu'ils sont à moi ? Toujours pas ? Tant pis…à la limite tant mieux pour eux, qu'ils restent avec Masashi Kishimoto, il les fera sans doute moins souffrir…ou pas !

**Rating **: M : violence, sang, gros mots et diverses choses citronnées…

**Warnings** : Un peu plus trash que mes fics précédentes…je me suis essayée à la philosophie (Sasu : T'aurais mieux fait de t'abstenir…). Bon, y'a toujours de la guimauve…on se refait pas ! (Pour celoles et ceux qui me connaissent ! ;-))

**Reviews** : Concernant les reviews, je ne réponds plus ici, mais directement ! Donc pour les review anonymes, laissez moi votre mail, comme ça je peux vous répondre !

**Chapitre 6 :**

_Paralysing fear_

Naruto et Sasuke se regardèrent un moment sans bouger. L'un haletait fortement, l'autre était plié en deux, les mains posées sur ses genoux. Ils étaient tous les deux sérieusement blessés.

« - Faut avancer… » Poursuivit le blond.

Naruto délaissa la porte et ils continuèrent leur course. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant une autre porte, plus lourde cette fois-ci. Une manivelle commandait son ouverture ? Pendant qu'il s'affairait à l'ouvrit, Naruto expliqua.

« - C'est l'endroit le plus sûr de la maison. La porte est blindée, mais vu ce qu'il comptent nous envoyer, je sais pas si elle va tenir…mais c'est notre seule chance. On va se cacher là. Y'a des armes aussi… »

« - De qui tu parles ? Qui va nous envoyer quoi ? » Demanda le brun, complètement perdu

« - Ils se sont alliés, ils veulent se débarrasser de nous…NG et Trinity… »

« - Hein ?! Mais c'est… »

« - Impossible, oui c'est ce que je croyais… Jusqu'à ce que je voie toute leur artillerie dans le jardin…je les aurais pensé plus discrets… »

« - … »

L'Uchiwa ne pipait mot. Il était abasourdi. NG l'avait trahi…D'un autre côté, si ce que disait le blond était vrai…Trinity l'avait trahi lui aussi…

Derrière la lourde porte blindée s'étendait une petite salle, assez exiguë. Au fond un frêle petit escalier rejoignait une autre porte du même genre.

« - Y'a des MK-6 dans l'armoire, prends-en un. Je surveille l'entrée principale. Surveille la porte de derrière » Dit l'Uzumaki d'un ton pressé mais posé

« - Ok »

Chacun avec leur arme, ils s'installèrent face à leur porte. Le silence se fit. Ils ne parlaient plus et les impacts de balle avaient cessé. Ils fronçaient tous les deux les sourcils. C'était bien trop calme, et c'était souvent très mauvais signe…Le calme avant la tempête comme on dit…

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent de cette manière. A un moment, l'Uchiwa prit la parole.

« - T'entends ça ? »

« - Quoi ? »

« - Ce bruit là. Un bip régulier… »

Naruto tendit l'oreille. Un acouphène dû aux impacts l'empêchait d'entendre clairement. Et au bout d'un moment de parfait silence, il l'entendit…Un bip bip régulier, beaucoup trop régulier. Ses pupilles se rétrécirent immédiatement.

« - Un C4… »

« - Quoi ? »

« - COUCHE-TOI !! Ils ont balancé un… »

Mais Naruto n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Une énorme détonation retentit, les murs s'ébranlèrent comme jamais et tout autour d'eux commença à s'effondrer sur eux. Ils étaient pris au piège…enterrés vivants…

Un bruit assourdissant, c'est tout ce dont se souvenait Sasuke avant de sombrer dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Il était comme perdu au milieu des ténèbres, il ne sentait plus son corps, plus rien plus aucune sensation… Etait-ce cela qu'on appelait la…mort ?

Il se décida à se laisser guider, mais alors qu'il était sur le point d'abandonner, il entendit un rire. Un rire d'enfant, cristallin…tellement joyeux…

Il tenta de regarder autour de lui, mais il n'y avait personne… En relevant une dernière fois la tête, il vit qu'il y avait un petit enfant, juste devant lui. Malgré ses cheveux courts, on aurait dit une petite fille. Elle était tellement adorable, des cheveux dorés tellement lumineux qu'ils semblaient faire naître la lumière au cœur des ténèbres environnantes, et ces yeux…Ces…yeux ? Ce bleu si intense, celui qu'il avait toujours cherché. Elle le regardait en souriant, un magnifique sourire, mais ses yeux semblaient tellement tristes…

_« - Sasuke…T'avais dit…que tu m'abandonnerais jamais… »_

_« - Qui… »_

_« - T'avais dit que tu serais toujours là pour me protéger…Tu m'avais promis… »_

_« - Mais je sais pas qui…que… »_

_« - S'il te plaît…me laisse pas encore une fois… »_

Les yeux de l'enfant se baignèrent de larmes, et peu à peu elle commença à disparaître, son image devenant de plus en plus floue…

_Naruto…_

Une vive douleur fit émerger Sasuke. Alors que quelques instants auparavant il ressentait un bien être absolu, à présent tout son corps semblait crier sa douleur. Finalement il cligna des yeux. Le décor autour de lui était flou, il secoua la tête et sa vision redevint plus claire. Il mit plusieurs secondes à remettre ses idées en place et à se souvenir de l'endroit où il était. Il se trouvait toujours dans cette salle. Les murs étaient tombés et la lampe blafarde qui éclairait la pièce avait grillé. Il ne voyait plus rien. Seuls quelques minces rayons filtraient à travers des fissures dans le plafond, plafond qui menaçait de s'effondrer à tout moment.

Il se releva avec peine, dégageant ses jambes de sous les décombres. Il vacilla un instant mais réussi à retrouver son équilibre. Puis une pensée l'assaillit. Il se mit à scruter la pénombre. Finalement il finit par crier, ne se préoccupant même pas qu'on puisse l'entendre

« - Neal !! »

Le blond ne lui répondit pas.

« - Neal ?! T'es où ? »

Son cœur accéléra ? La peur qui commençait à l'envahir était bien différente que celle qu'il avait ressentie un peu plus tôt, au début de l'attaque. Tout à l'heure il s'agissait plus d'une peur instinctive, la réaction physique naturelle d'un organisme qui se sent en danger et qui serait prêt à tout pour survivre. Mais cette peur qui le paralysait à présent était toute autre. Jamais il ne se souvenait l'avoir ressentie auparavant. C'était une peur irrationnelle, asphyxiante. Il pensait à _lui_…

Un bruit à peine audible s'éleva. Sasuke tourna rapidement la tête dans sa direction.

« - J'suis là… »

La voix du blond n'était qu'un murmure.

Sasuke s'approcha à tâtons de l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit. Il sentit une texture tiède. Une main. Celle-ci était poisseuse. Du sang.

Paniqué sans trop savoir pourquoi, le brun s'affaira à enlever le tas de gravats qui recouvrait quasi intégralement le corps du blond. Un fois ceci fait, il s'approcha de son visage.

La respiration de Naruto était lente et irrégulière. Sasuke effleura son visage, écartant quelques mèches de cheveux. Il ne voyait pratiquement rien.

« - Neal… »

« - Les enfoirés…ils ont fait sauter…la maison… »

« - Oui, et je crois qu'il vont recommencer…Ou alors débarquer ici…Faut partir… »

« - Cherche…dans ma poche droite…Clefs…ma voiture est… »

Une quinte de toux secoua douloureusement le corps de Naruto. L'Uchiwa ne le voyait pas, mais un mince filet de sang s'écoulait de sa bouche

« - Ma voiture est garée…deux pâtés de maison…plus loin…Prend la porte de derrière… »

« - Ok…Allez viens, lève toi » dit faiblement Sasuke

« - Je…peux pas »

« - ?? »

« - C'est bon…prend les clefs…et…pars… »

« - Quoi ? Je te laisse pas ici ! »

« - Putain t'es bouché ou tu le fais exprès ? Je peux pas…venir avec toi, alors casses-toi…laisse-moi… » cria les blond en usant ce qui semblait être ses dernières forces

« - Hey ! Neal c'est pas le moment de faire ta chochotte !! Alors tu te lèves !! »

« - … »

« - Neal ? »

« - … »

« - NEAL ? »

Le blond ne lui répondait plus. Sasuke avança alors sa main vers son corps. Il toucha d'abord son visage, puis descendit vers son cou, son torse et enfin son abdomen. A ce moment là, son cœur s'arrêta. Sa main avait rencontré sur son trajet un obstacle froid, enduit d'un liquide visqueux à l'odeur âcre.

Une tige de métal transperçait de part en part le flanc gauche du blond.

_Merde…_

« - Neal ? Répond-moi ! Allez ! »

« - … »

« - Ecoutes…ça va pas faire du bien, mais tu vas serrer les dents ok ? Je compte jusqu'à trois et… »

« - Fais pas ça…s'il te plaît… »

« - Neal…c'est la seule solution…je te laisse pas ici » le ton de l'Uchiwa n'admettait aucune objection

« - Non, je…s'il te plaît »

« - Allez… c'est rien tu vas voir…un… »

« - Non… »

« - Deux… »

Sasuke avait entouré le corps du blond de ses bras. D'un coup sec, il les ramena vers lui. Un cri déchirant résonna dans la pièce.

« - GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH !! »

« - Chut…c'est fini…c'est fini c'est promis…c'est bon, ça va aller…je suis là…je suis là… » Murmura Sasuke à l'oreille du blond d'une douceur dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable.

« - Ghnnn… »

Sasuke prit tout contre lui son petit fardeau. Celui respirait difficilement. A présent il ne fallait pas perdre de temps, le blond devait perdre beaucoup de sans par la plaie ouverte, et s'il était encore vivant, il ne le resterait sûrement pas très longtemps.

Il le prit dans ses bras et l'aida à se lever. Heureusement pour lui, il s'aperçut que le blond arrivait à tenir sur ses jambes, sûrement au prix d'un effort surhumain.

Ils coururent dans les escaliers et à travers les couloirs aussi vite que leurs blessures respectives le leur permettait.

Arrivés à l'air libre, L'Uchiwa prit une profonde inspiration. Avec la lumière des lampadaires il y voyait un peu mieux, mais ça signifiait que les ennemis aussi le voyaient mieux. Il se faufila entre les arbres et les buissons.

Soudain, il entendit un bruit, des gens se dirigeaient dans sa direction. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui et s'embusqua dans un recoin de mur.

Il tenait toujours le blond contre lui qui semblait complètement dans les vappes, son souffle chaud chatouillait la peau de son cou. Il sentait son coeur battre. Cette sensation le rassurait plus que tout autre chose. Mais à cause de la douleur, Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher d'émettre quelques petits gémissements plaintifs…et les bruits de pas se rapprochaient…

« - Chut…Neal, je t'en supplie…ils sont tout près… »

L'Uzumaki se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour qu'aucun son ne franchisse le seuil de ses lèvres. Malheureusement ce n'était pas tout. Avec effroi, Sasuke se rendit compte qu'ils avaient laissé derrière lui une fine traînée de sang. L'Uchiwa ferma les yeux, retenant lui-même sa respiration.

Ils étaient maintenant tout proches… Les pas passèrent juste devant eux…Ils s'arrêtèrent…

_Tout est fini…_

Des ordres indistincts furent donnés. Les bruits de pas reprirent…et s'éloignèrent.

Sasuke laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il approcha sa bouche de l'oreille du blond et murmura

« - Ils sont repartis. On y va ? »

Naruto acquiesça par un faible hochement de tête et ils reprirent leur route.

Ils avaient réussi à s'éloigner de la maison. D'ailleurs la surveillance autour de celle-ci était peu importante, sans doute pensaient-ils qu'ils n'avaient pas pu réchapper à l'explosion.

« - A droite… »

Sasuke regarda d'un air surpris son compagnon. Même blessé, il trouvait encore la force de le guider. Il remarqua que le blond avait ouvert les yeux. Ceux-ci étaient fatigués mais une lueur de détermination dansait au fond d'eux.

Au bout de quelques laborieuses minutes, ils arrivèrent devant un 4x4 noir aux vitres teintées.

« - C'est lui… » Murmura le Naruto

Sasuke fouilla dans les poches de Naruto et sortit un jeu de clefs. Il ouvrit les portes et déposa avec un soin immense le corps de l'Uzumaki sur le siège passager avant.

« - Ta blessure…il faut que… »

« - Plus tard…ça va aller…faut partir d'ici d'abord »

Sasuke claqua la porte et passa côté conducteur. Il démarra le moteur. Quelques secondes plus tard, un groupe d'homme arrivait dans leur direction, sans doute alerté par le bruit. Ils en appelèrent d'autres, mais Sasuke démarra rapidement.

Profitant de la puissance du moteur, il prit des « raccourcis » afin d'esquiver la maison. Lancé à pleine vitesse, il descendit rapidement la petite colline où habitait le blond.

Quelques minutes plus tard il filait vers le Sud, sur une autoroute, se retournant fréquemment pour vérifier s'il n'était pas suivi.

Quand il fut sûr qu'il les avait semés, Sasuke reporta son attention sur le blond. Celui-ci paraissait vraiment mal en point. La douleur déformait les traits de son visage. Le cœur de Sasuke se serra.

« - On va s'arrêter à la première aire d'autoroute Neal… »

Son vœu fut exaucé cinq minutes plus tard. Une station à essence. Il s'engagea dans la bretelle et alla se garer derrière la station, pour ne pas attirer les regards. Il descendit du véhicule et ouvrit la porte côté passager. Il bascula le siège et se pencha au-dessus du blond.

« - Regarde…dans la boîte à gants…doit y avoir une…trousse de…secours… »

Le brun s'exécuta. Il trouva effectivement une boîte à pharmacie, elle n'était pas très remplie mais il y avait le nécessaire.

Il déchira un pan du t-shirt de Naruto pour avoir accès à sa blessure. Celle-ci saignait abondamment. Naruto était livide, preuve qu'il avait déjà perdu beaucoup de sang. La priorité était donc de stopper l'hémorragie. Avec un bout de t-shirt, il essuya la peau autour de la plaie, pour y voir plus clair. Il déboucha ensuite la bouteille d'alcool et fit la grimace. Alcool à 90° pour une si grosse plaie…il allait vraiment souffrir.

« - Euh…Neal…je…je dois désinfecter la plaie ok ? »

« - Fais vite… »

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre inférieure et versa le liquide sur la plaie. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, le blond ne cria pas. Il constata pourtant que celui-ci serrait de toutes ses forces le tissu du siège, il le serrait à s'en blanchir les phalanges.

« - C'est bon, c'est fini…je vais juste mettre un bandage…je fais rien de plus t'en fais pas… »

Alors délicatement, il posa le bandage sur l'abdomen de son compagnon, avec une extrême douceur. Ses mains tremblaient un peu. Il sentait les muscles puissants du blond se contracter au contact des ses doigts glacés. Naruto serrait toujours le siège, il se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas crier, mais les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux clos traduisaient sa souffrance.

« - Voilà, c'est terminé…tu…tu peux te détendre…ok ? »

« - Merci… » prononça l'Uzumaki dans un souffle

Sasuke s'aperçut que les mains du blond relâchaient leur prise sur le tissu du siège, il semblait se s'affaisser alors que ses yeux se fermaient.

« - Neal ? Neal reste avec moi ok ? »

Il posa deux doigts sur sa jugulaire et constata que son pouls était régulier. En approchant son oreille de sa bouche, il put s'apercevoir qu'il en allait de même pour se respiration. Il s'était juste évanouit, sans doute à cause de la douleur qu'il a dû endurer.

Sasuke se releva, installa plus confortablement le blessé et prit sa veste pour la caler sous sa tête. Une fois ceci fait, il se releva, nettoya ses mains et reprit le volant. Il savait parfaitement où aller. Pourvu qu'ils n'aient pas été suivis…


	7. Chapitre 7: Sweet addiction

Titre : Crimson

**Titre** : Crimson

**Auteuse** : Kamirya

**Genre** : Euh…je me fais taper si je dis que c'est encore une UA ? Ben action, romance… Y'a que de ça là dedans…

**Couple **: Sasunaru, et sûrement une fois n'est pas coutume, Narusasu ! 3

**Résumé **: Comme dans tout domaine, le monde de l'assassinat a ses propres génies… Deux contrats, deux cibles… Etes-vous prêts à entrer dans le jeu ?

**Disclaimer **: Depuis le temps que je les emprunte…on peut pas considérer qu'ils sont à moi ? Toujours pas ? Tant pis…à la limite tant mieux pour eux, qu'ils restent avec Masashi Kishimoto, il les fera sans doute moins souffrir…ou pas !

**Rating **: M : violence, sang, gros mots et diverses choses citronnées…

**Warnings** : Un peu plus trash que mes fics précédentes…je me suis essayée à la philosophie (Sasu : T'aurais mieux fait de t'abstenir…). Bon, y'a toujours de la guimauve…on se refait pas ! (Pour celoles et ceux qui me connaissent ! ;-))

**Reviews** : Concernant les reviews, je ne réponds plus ici, mais directement ! Donc pour les review anonymes, laissez moi votre mail, comme ça je peux vous répondre !

**Chapitre 7 :**

_Sweet addiction_

Sasuke conduisit plusieurs heures encore, à une vitesse bien supérieure aux limitations de vitesse en vigueur (vous vous rendrez compte par la suite que Sasuke sait très bien conduire ! 3). Sans doute pour tenter de rattraper le rythme de ses battements cardiaques… Car plus le temps passait plus la respiration du blond se faisait ténue, il devait perdre encore beaucoup de sang.

Alors que le jour perçait, Sasuke arriva enfin à destination. Dans une petite ville sans histoire, en plein cœur d'un quartier résidentiel où s'alignaient les petites maisons coquettes toutes identiques, le brun stoppa le gros 4x4 noir. Il ne prit même pas la peine de le « ranger » (entendez pas là, dissimuler) dans le garage, il avait plus important à faire. Il passa côté passager et prit le blond toujours inconscient dans ses bras. Sa respiration n'était plus qu'un soupir… Il rentra en trombe dans la petite maison et courut jusqu'à la chambre. Là il y déposa le corps inerte et s'activa à lui enlever des vêtements devenus poisseux et vermeils… Le fluide vital visqueux avait contaminé la moindre fibre de tissus autour de la plaie, une odeur métallique se répandait dans l'air…

xXx

Tout était noir. Pourtant autour de lui, Naruto pouvait sentir un léger courant d'air parcourir sa peau. Des odeurs lui parvenaient aussi, la délicieuse odeur de café chaud, peut être même de croissants…Il avait tellement faim… Mais toujours cet engourdissement qui lui interdisait tout mouvement… Pourtant, au fond de lui-même il savait que s'il arrivait à ouvrir ne serait-ce qu'un œil, tout reviendrait…il reviendrait à la vie. C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, son bras ne lui obéissait plus, il le sentait, mais pas moyen de transmettre quelconque information à ce stupide membre qui faisait encore son paresseux…

Puis au bout de quelques secondes, minutes ou mêmes heures, il ne savait pas, une prunelle opale fut révélée au jour. Deux saphirs scrutèrent ensuite ce qui leur faisait face, c'est-à-dire manifestement un plafond. Tournant la tête autant que son état lui permettait de le faire, Naruto observa son environnement. Il ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit où il se trouvait. C'était une petite chambre coquette, mais très sobre…rien de superflu. Mais malgré l'apparence accueillante de l'endroit, Naruto n'oubliait pas qui il était et surtout dans quelle situation il se trouvait. Il n'avait pas les idées très claires, le cerveau encore embrumé et les souvenirs pas forcément dans le bon ordre…Blessé dans un endroit inconnu, pourchassé simultanément pas les deux plus grandes organisations de Yakuza du Japon, il devait partir. Il se leva tant bien que mal et failli tomber du lit.

Syndrome des jambes de coton…c'est ce qui arrive quand on n'a absolument rien dans le ventre. Ses jambes ne le portant plus, il se traîna jusqu'à la porte, qui, heureusement pour lui était entrouverte. Son abdomen lui faisait souffrir le martyr. Avançant en se tenant le flanc, il finit par réussir à se mettre debout, s'appuyant sur les murs et les meubles.

Sasuke était dans la cuisine, il sirotait tranquillement son vingt-quatrième café de la journée…ou de la nuit, il ne savait plus… Il mâchouilla avec lassitude un morceau de croissant, lui trouvant un goût de caoutchouc. En plus d'une semaine il n'avait dormi que trois fois. Et encore, « dormi » est un bien grand mot, s'assoupir quatre heures lorsque le café précédent ne faisait plus effet était plus proche de la réalité. Blafard et les traits creusés par des cernes marquées, le brun semblait à deux doigts de s'endormir dans son bol de café quand il entendit un bruit sourd.

En bon professionnel, il tendit l'oreille, subitement réveillé. Ce qui le surprit plus c'est d'entendre un juron sifflé à la va vite qui ressemblait à « putain de merde ». Il se leva du tabouret et sortit de la cuisine.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent ; entre le salon et la chambre à coucher, le blond se tenait prostré contre le montant de la porte. Sasuke se précipita vers lui, en effet la tâche rouge qui se répandait sur sa chemise ne présageait rien de bon… Sasuke allait prendre le blond dans ses bras quand celui-ci releva soudainement la tête, il avait dans ses yeux bleus une lueur apeurée d'un petit animal perdu qui surprit au plus haut point l'Uchiwa.

« - Sa…Sasuke ?? »

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout baka ?? Ca va pas de te lever comme ça ?? »

« - Je…C'est…Fuir… »

Sasuke était perplexe.

« - Hey…c'est bon, on est chez moi…Tu te souviens ? » Commença-t-il avec une voix rassurante

« - Chez…toi ? »

« - Oui, tu sais ma maison et tout… » dit-il avec un sourire amusé

« - Ils vont venir…gnnnnn »

« - Je dis pas qu'il ne nous retrouveront jamais, mais ils mettront plus de temps, j'ai tout fait pour le cacher cette maison… C'est pas une planque ici…C'est vraiment là où j'habite… »

« - … »

« - Et merde…voilà c'est malin, ta plaie s'est réouverte…T'es doué tiens…Pfff c'était presque guéri, on va devoir refaire un pansement, si tu t'agitais pas tant aussi…En plus t'as tout dégueulassé ma chemise, tu sais combien ça coûte ce genre de chemises hein ?? »

Le brun avait débité sa pharse à toute vitesse en ramenant le blond dans la chambre, le posant délicatement sur le lit. Offusqué au début, Naruto finit par arborer un petit sourire doux quand il vit l'expression visiblement inquiète de l'Uchiwa. Il se laissa alors faire.

Sasuke disparut un instant avant de revenir avec des bandages. Il s'assit sur le lit, à côté du blond et défit sa chemise. Le précédent bandage était écarlate. Les sourcils froncés, le brun défit la bande et remit la neuve à la place avec une douceur que Naruto ne soupçonnait pas chez…un tueur à gages… Quand ce dernier eut fini sa besogne, il se leva et sans un mot disparut à nouveau. Un bruit d'eau résonna dans la maison et les mains mouillées il revint dans la chambre.

« - Merci… »

Sasuke releva la tête avec une expression ahurie absolument tordante. Naruto le regardait et lui souriait doucement

« - Merci…de m'avoir soigné, et de ne pas m'avoir laissé tomber… »

« - Hn » Un Sasuke reste un Sasuke…

« - Pourquoi tu l'as pas fait d'ailleurs ? »

« - Tu aurais préféré que je te laisse crever là bas ? »

« - Non ! Bien sûr que non, mais je me posais la question c'est tout… T'es un tueur à gages, j'ai essayé de te tuer…Je vois pas l'intérêt que t'avais à me sauver la vie… »

« - T'avais un contrat sur moi, c'est pas pareil que « avoir envie de tuer », en plus j'aime pas avoir des dettes… »

« - Des dettes ? »

« - Tu m'as sauvé la vie… Si tu ne m'avais pas dit de me baisser, je me serais pris une roquette dans la tête…Je peux aussi te reposer la question…pourquoi tu M'AS sauvé la vie ? »

« - Sans doute pour les mêmes raisons que toi, j'avais juste un contrat sur toi…J'ai rien contre toi au fond et donc aucune raison de te tuer…et puis… »

« - ?? »

« - Je voulais leur montrer que ce ne sont pas eux les plus forts… »

« - De quoi tu parles ? »

« - Je n'ai compris que trop tard…Ils ont fait exprès de nous mettre réciproquement un contrat sur la tête de l'autre en espérant qu'on s'entretue… »

« - … »

« - NG et Trinity. C'est leur brillante idée pour se débarrasser de nous à moindres frais…Ils nous faisaient s'entretuer, et puis ils venaient buter le survivant en faisant sauter la maison… »

« - Tu veux dire qu'ils se sont alliés…juste pour nous tuer ? »

Naruto hocha la tête affirmativement.

« - Je ne te crois pas… »

« - Sasuke… »

« - C'est pas possible ce que tu me racontes là !! Ils peuvent pas me lâcher comme ça, je fais du bon boulot !! »

« - Justement Sasuke, justement… Tu fais du trop bon boulot ça devenait dangereux pour eux… »

« - Mais… »

Sasuke ne voulait pas y croire… Il avait juré sa loyauté à NG, et ils cherchaient à le tuer…maintenant ?

« - Je comprends ce que tu ressens…Mais ouvre les yeux…Tu les as vus à l'extérieur de la maison.. »

« - Ils venaient pour toi… »

« - Et les autres factions, c'était des gens de NG peut-être ?? Non, tu le sais très bien, tu les as vus comme moi, c'était Trinity ! Ils étaient là tous les deux, pas pour se massacrer, non ! Ils venaient faire les charognards et finir le boulot !! Gnnnn !! »

Naruto avait subitement haussé la voix, mais la douleur à l'abdomen le força à se modérer. Une grimace déforma son visage, puis il reprit à voix plus basse

« - Ecoute, crois-moi si tu veux…Si seulement j'avais compris plus tôt…Je t'ai dit ce qu'il y avait à savoir, je te remercie de m'avoir soigné et si maintenant tu veux qu'on se sépare, y'a pas de soucis. Fais ce qu'il te plaira, retourne à NG si ça te chante, moi je me casse et je vais faire comprendre à Trinity que ce qu'ils ont fait n'était pas très cool…Je leur monterai qui a le pouvoir, ils vont le regretter… »

Naruto avait le regard perdu dans le vague, une lueur démoniaque dans les yeux qui firent presque frissonner l'Uchiwa.

« - Tu…vas te venger Neal ? »

Naruto tourna son regard vers le brun

« - J'ai le pouvoir Sasuke, je détiens leurs vies entre mes mains…Je ne leur pardonnerai jamais ce qu'ils ont fait, je vais les tuer, les uns après les autres…Non seulement eux mais aussi leur familles, leurs amis… »

Sasuke se rendit compte que si lui n'avait pas accepté la trahison de ses supérieurs, le blond, lui, l'avait parfaitement intégrée…

« - Tu vas te faire descendre Neal… »

« - Et alors ? Si je peux les emmener avec moi au passage, c'est ce qui compte… »

« - … »

« - … »

« - Ok Neal, je te crois…Mais Franchement, foncer comme une tête brûlée, c'est pas une solution… En plus tout seul et blessé, t'arriveras pas à grand-chose… »

« - … »

« - Il faut faire tomber leurs fondations…Si tu tranches la tête, elle repoussera…Par contre si tu t'attaques au cœur, l'organisation sera détruite… »

« - Attends, t'es en train de me dire que… ?? »

« - On va se venger…mais pas tout seuls chacun de notre côté … De toute façon, on a tout intérêt à rester ensemble, on a un ennemi commun, NG et Trinity… »

« - Je…j'ai l'habitude de travailler en solo… »

« - Moi aussi…Mais on n'a qu'à faire un marché…Je t'aide à te venger de Trinity et tu m'aides à te venger de NG… »

« - … »

« - Ca marche ? »

« - … »

« - … »

« - …Ok ça marche… »

Les deux garçons se toisèrent du regard quelques instants avant que le brun ne se lève.

« - Je vais chercher à manger, tu dois être mort de faim… » déclara-t-il

« - Euh…oui…Je…Sasuke ? »

« - Hum ? »

« - J'ai été inconscient combien de temps ? »

« - Un peu plus d'une semaine »

« - Quoi ?? »

« - Tu crois qu'une blessure comme ça se guérit en deux jours ? »

« - Hum…non, mais… »

Naruto avait le regard perdu dans le vague… Une semaine et plus…

« - Et tu devrais continuer à te reposer…On a pas mal de trucs à faire, je traîne pas des boulets à la ramasse… »

La phrase de Sasuke résonna dans la tête de Naruto…Pourquoi ces quelques mots faisaient-ils si mal ? Sûrement parce que jamais de la vie il ne serait un « boulet à la ramasse »… Jamais…

Ce dont il ne se doutait pas, c'est qu'il n'y avait aucune méchanceté dans les propos du brun. Celui-ci voulait juste qu'il se repose un peu plus et ne force pas trop…

Naruto resta dans ses pensées pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le bruit d'une porte qui claque. Le brun était rentré. Naruto s'assit sur son lit et guetta les bruits. Bruits caractéristiques de sacs plastiques qui se froissaient, de pas, de portière de frigo qui s'ouvre, de bouteilles en verre qui s'entrechoquent.

Puis finalement, Sasuke parut dans la chambre à coucher.

« - Carbonara ou Bolognese ? » Demanda-t-il

Naruto regarda le brun d'un air complètement perdu.

« - Je parle japonais pourtant…Car-bo-na-ra ou Bo-lo-gnese ?? »

« - Tu sais faire la cuisine ? » Fut la seule chose pertinente que l'Uzumaki trouva à répondre

« - … -- Oui…je me nourris… »

« - Ben, moi aussi…Mais moi j'achète des boîtes de ramens instantanées… »

« - … --… T'as de la chance que j'aime bien cuisiner… »

« - Que…T'aime bien cuisiner ? Mais t'es…tueur à gages !! » s'exclama le blond

« - Oui merci je suis au courant de mon métier, et en quoi ça a un rapport avec le fait que j'aime cuisiner ?? »

« - Ben je sais pas…ça fait pas très… » la fin de la phrase fut marmonnée et donc l'auteur ne peut pas retranscrire cette partie de la conversation. Désolée pour le désagrément.

« - Bon Carbonara ou Bolognese ? Sinon c'est moi qui choisis… alors dépêche-toi ! »

« - Ben euh…c'est laquelle la meilleure ? » Demanda Naruto timidement

« - J'en sais rien, elles sont très bonnes toutes les deux…ce sont des pâtes, ça va vite à faire en plus… »

« - Ok, ben carbo-machin »

« - Carbonara… »

Sasuke disparut dans la cuisine, et quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'un délicieux fumet s'élevait dans l'air, la voix du brun retentit pour appeler Naruto.

« - NEAL !! C'EST PRET ! »

« - Oui, c'est bon, donne-moi deux minutes, le temps que je m'extraie de ce ù ! de lit et j'arrive ! »

Cinq minutes plus tard (tiens c'était plus long que prévu…) le blond se pointait dans la cuisine. Sur la table à manger le couvert était mis, et le brun était face aux plaques de cuisson.

« - Tu vas me regarder comme ça longtemps ou tu comptes t'installer ? » Demanda Sasuke avec un petit sourire ironique

« - Non, je…ok… »

Naruto prit place sur une chaise et attendit. Sasuke arriva avec la casserole et lui versa un peu de carbonara.

« - Tu goûtes, je t'en mettrai plus si t'aimes… »

« - … »

Le brun n'obtint pas de réponse, en effet Naruto était en train de touiller dans les pâtes avec sa fourchette, il leva les pâtes en l'air sous son nez, la crème dégoulinait lentement dans son assiette (pour indication, voyez l'image du parfait demeuré qui touille dans ses pâtes…)

« - Si j'avais voulu te tuer, je ne me serais pas donné la peine de te ramener ici… je t'aurais tiré direct une balle dans la tête pendant que tu étais inconscient ou alors plus simplement je t'aurais laissé embroché sur ta tige de métal…en plus j'aime pas empoisonner les gens, c'est pas élégant… »

« - Hein ?? »

Le blond n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire au franc parler de son « coéquipier », pourquoi devait-il être aussi froid et cassant quand il s'adressait à lui ??

« - Mais je dis pas que t'as mis du poison (et d'abord c'est très élégant l'empoisonnement !) ! J'étais juste en tarin de me demander comment je faisais pour manger ça ! »

« - … --' »

« - Je mange toujours les pâtes avec les baguettes alors… »

Sasuke soupira bruyamment et s'installa à son tour sur la chaise, après s'être servi des pâtes, et attrapa une fourchette et une cuillère et commença son explication.

« - Je t'explique, si je t'ai servi une cuillère c'est pas pour rien…Alors tu mets la cuillère comme ça en bas, tu attrapes des pâtes et ensuite tu tournes la fourchette dans la cuillère pour coincer les pâtes afin qu'elles s'enroulent bien comme il faut…Compris ? »

« - Ok »

Et là…Ce fut le drame…Nous confirmons, Naruto et les pâtes à l'italienne, ça faisait 3,55246…

Naruto s'interrompit un instant pour regarder comment faisait le brun. Celui-ci faisait ça tout en élégance et délicatesse qui émerveilla le petit blond. Il se remit lui-même à la tâche, mais avec beaucoup moins de raffinement et de style…

Sasuke mangeait tranquillement mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder le blond se dépêtrer tant bien que mal avec ses pâtes. Il rivait un regard concentré sur sa fourchette tandis qu'il tirait la langue, il avait presque réussi à tout enrouler toute la langueur des pâtes quand celles-ci se déroulèrent et retombèrent dans un « splotch » retentissant… Et il recommença avec opiniâtreté… Le blond n'abandonnait jamais l'objectif qu'il s'était fixé…et en l'occurrence il s'agissait là de plier des pâtes à sa volonté…

Alors que le brun observait Naruto, il recommença à se laisser envahir par l'azur des yeux de son vis-à-vis. Il se laissa bercer dans cette douce rêverie qu'il ne s'expliquait pas.

_Pourquoi ?...Pourquoi , pourquoi, pourquoi ?? Pourquoi est-ce que je réagis comme ça ? J'ai l'habitude d'être seul et m'en porte très bien…Je ne m'occupe de personne sauf de moi-même, je ne m'inquiète pour personne sauf pour moi-même, je ne fais à manger pour personne sauf pour moi-même…Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il est là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fout dans ma vie ??... Pourquoi est-ce que je ne veux pas qu'il reparte de son côté ? En même temps, ça fait longtemps qu'on se parle, bien sûr, les récents évènements ont changé notre vision l'un de l'autre…Mais je ne le trouve pas si…Changé…Ah si, il a juste l'air un peu plus con en vrai…_

…

_Ses yeux…Comme dans ces rêves étranges…Ils percent l'obscurité par leur intensité…Ce n'est peut être qu'une coïncidence… C'est tellement…intriguant…_

« - Yatta !! J'ai réussi !! »

Ce cri victorieux vint tirer Sasuke de ses pensées. Devant lui le blond brandissait fièrement la fourchette enroulée de pâtes en équilibre plus que précaire.

Splotch…

Silence…

« - Naaaaaaoooooonn !! »

Le brun rigolait intérieurement tandis que Naruto se lamentait contre la gravité qui était contre lui.

Finalement, l'Uzumaki arriva à finir son plat…il était arrivé à manger tant bien que mal ses pâtes…la faim justifie les moyens comme on dit…

« - T'en veux encore ? Il en reste si tu veux Neal… »

Naruto se stoppa et regarda fixement le brun avant de détourner le regard, l'air visiblement gêné…

« - Sasuke…Je…Je ne m'appelle pas Neal…Neal est…était mon nom pour cette mission…Mon vrai nom c'est…Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki… »

« - … Et je suppose que tu n'es pas métis finlandais… »

« - Non, c'est vrai, je ne sais pas ce que je suis, je n'ai jamais connu mes parents en fait… »

« - Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? »

« - Ben je…Y'a plus de raison de garder mon nom d'emprunt, la mission est finie…par la force des choses…Et puis on va « bosser » ensemble , donc je te fais confiance… »

« - Tu devrais pas » répliqua sèchement Sasuke

« - … Ah… »

« - … »

« - Et…Et toi Sasuke ? C'est quoi ton vrai nom ? »

« - Sasuke »

« - … Ton vrai… »

« - C'est mon vrai nom baka… »

« - Tu m'as dit ton vrai nom en mission ? »

« - Ben oui je t'ai dit mon vrai nom en mission ! »

« - C'est dangereux »

« - Oui je sais merci ! J'avais remarqué, mais je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je t'ai dit mon vrai nom…Ca m'étais jamais arrivé je fais toujours très attention… »

« - C'est parce que j'ai une tête qui inspire confiance !! » Déclara le blond avec un grand sourire

« - Oui, ben qui pourrait deviner que sous une gueule d'ange il y a en fait un tueur implacable… »

Naruto était surpris par l'appellation, en même temps c'était pas si faux. Combien de fois il avait joué de cette « gueule d'ange » pour arriver à ses fins... ??

Ils se levèrent finalement, firent la vaisselle et l'après-midi se passa sans évènement majeur. Naruto s'était installé dans le canapé tandis que Sasuke se reposait enfin un peu.

* * *

Kams : Hu hu hu ! Sasuke est love !!

Sasuke : Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui tombe amoureux en premier dans tes fics ?

Kams : Qui te dit que Naruto n'est pas amoureux ?

Kams (avec Sasuke, ils regardent le blond qui fait mumuse avec ses pâtes, comme un débile) : Ouais, ça paraît peut-être pas évident comme ça au premier coup d'œil…

Sasuke : Non pas évident du tout…

Naruto : Pourquoi j'ai l'air d'un débile dans tes fics ?

Kams : Hé ho calmos les mecs ! C'est pas le bureau des réclamations ici ! Et détrompe toi Naru, t'es loin d'être débile

Naruto : C'est c'la oui…

Kams : Tu prends les paris ?

Naruto : Pari tenu !

Sasuke : Je serais toi je m'abstiendrais…

Naruto : Pourquoi ? oO

Sasuke : Tout simplement parce que c'est elle l'auteur et qu'elle fait –malheureusement- ce qu'elle veut…

Naruto : Gloups…

Kams : Hahahah ! Je tiens le pari !! Qui parie avec moi ? On se partage le gain !

Naruto : Et…c'est quoi la gain ?

Kams (très fière d'elle) : Séance libre de matage de vos ébats futurs !!

Sasuke : Tu m'entraînes toujours dans ta merde crétin !

Kams : Reviwez pour prendre les paris ! Lot très intéressant à gagner !


	8. Chapitre 8: Secret garden

Titre : Crimson

**Titre** : Crimson

**Auteuse** : Kamirya

**Genre** : Euh…je me fais taper si je dis que c'est encore une UA ? Ben action, romance… Y'a que de ça là dedans…

**Couple **: Sasunaru, et sûrement une fois n'est pas coutume, Narusasu ! 3

**Résumé **: Comme dans tout domaine, le monde de l'assassinat a ses propres génies… Deux contrats, deux cibles… Etes-vous prêts à entrer dans le jeu ?

**Disclaimer **: Depuis le temps que je les emprunte…on peut pas considérer qu'ils sont à moi ? Toujours pas ? Tant pis…à la limite tant mieux pour eux, qu'ils restent avec Masashi Kishimoto, il les fera sans doute moins souffrir…ou pas !

**Rating **: M : violence, sang, gros mots et diverses choses citronnées…

**Warnings** : Un peu plus trash que mes fics précédentes…je me suis essayée à la philosophie (Sasu : T'aurais mieux fait de t'abstenir…). Bon, y'a toujours de la guimauve…on se refait pas ! (Pour celles et ceux qui me connaissent ! ;-))

**Reviews** : Concernant les reviews, je ne réponds plus ici, mais directement ! Donc pour les review anonymes, laissez moi votre mail, comme ça je peux vous répondre !

**Chapitre 8 :**

_Secret garden_

Vers six heures du soir, le brun se leva.

« - Je vais prendre une douche » Dit l'Uchiwa à la cantonnade

« - Ok…Ah..euh…J'ai un ordinateur portable dans la voiture…J'espère qu'il n'a pas été trop abîmé, je vais chercher deux trois renseignements »

« - Ok, mais sois discret »

« - Tu parles au Renard là je te signale, je pourrais mal le prendre… »

« - … »

Sasuke alla dans la salle de bain et Naruto descendit à la voiture chercher son ordinateur, qui a première vue avait bien survécu au voyage. Il se réinstalla dans le canapé et commença ses recherches. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit l'eau s'arrêter de couler. Le brun sortit de la salle d'eau et vint au salon seulement vêtu d'une serviette (je ne fais pas de description, c'est classique, vous voyez très bien où je veux en venir…Sasuke est très très bien foutu ! xD)

Naruto jeta un petit coup d'œil innocent et revint bien vite à ses recherches.

« - Des infos ? »

« - Non, mais ça va pas tarder… »

« - Tu comptes hacker (1) la base de données de Trinity? »

« - Non, ça c'est déjà fait…je vais essayer de hacker celle de NG et de la Police, quoi que pour la Police ça ne devrait pas me prendre beaucoup de temps, je l'ai déjà fait plein de fois… »

Et le blond répondait sur un ton détaché, limite blasé… Le brun devait l'avouer, ses compétences en piratage informatique étaient assez limitées et entendre Naruto dire que pirater la base de données des deux plus grandes organisations Yakuza était aussi facile que d'ouvrir Google l'impressionnait un peu… Sans doute devait-il sa place de « numéro deux » à cette défaillance…Mais il restait quand même le meilleur tireur des deux…

Naruto leva le nez de son ordinateur un instant pour réfléchir. Sasuke était de dos et semblait chercher quelque chose dans une commode. Les yeux du blond furent immédiatement attirés par un détail sur sa nuque.

En effet, juste en dessous de la ligne des cheveux était tatoué un code barre avec un numéro. Instinctivement il passa sa main sur sa propre nuque et ses doigts rencontrèrent au même endroit une irrégularité de la peau.

« - Sasuke… » Dit Naruto dans un souffle

« - Hn ? »

« - Ta… ta nuque … »

Sasuke se retourna et posa un regard interrogateur sur son vis-à-vis

« - Ce tatouage sur la nuque…Tu l'as depuis quand ? »

« - Ah…ça…ça fait longtemps, je me souviens même plus quand on me l'a fait… »

Les yeux un peu perdus, Naruto posa son portable et s'approcha de Sasuke qui ne comprenait pas trop. Puis Naruto défit les premiers boutons de sa chemise, dévoilant une épaule hâlée. Il se retourna et souleva ses cheveux à l'arrière de sa tête.

Quand Sasuke posa ses yeux sur la fine nuque du blond, il retint difficilement un hoquet de surprise. Le même tatouage. Enfin, presque le même. En effet le numéro inscrit dessus différait d'un chiffre, le dernier.

« - Numéro 526. Ils me l'ont fait quand j'étais au Centre… » Commença Naruto

« - Le…Centre ? »

« - Oui le Centre d'entraînement…Si tu as ce tatouage c'est que tu y étais aussi. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? »

« - Non »

« - Et regarde ! Tu es le 527, ce qui signifie qu'on a dû être dans le même Centre ! »

« - Peut-être… »

« - …Tu…ne te souviens vraiment pas ? »

« - Non, je te dis… »

« - Je vois… »

« - Et toi…Comment ça se fait que tu t'en souvienne et pas moi, si comme tu le dis on a été dans le même « centre » »

« - C'est parce que…Nan laisse tomber… »

« - Dis-moi »

« - Nan, ce…c'est personnel… »

Naruto, toujours blessé dormit dans le lit alors que le brun prenait le canapé. De toute façon, il n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Ce tatouage que porte le blond, si semblable au sien…Et ces souvenirs qu'il n'a pas…Pourquoi Naruto s'en rappelle-t-il ? Le centre…Il lui avait toujours manqué un pan de souvenir, comme si tout un passage de sa vie avait mystérieusement disparu… Pourtant son enfance il s'en souvenait encore, quand il était avec ses parents, les biscuits de sa maman, quand il jouait avec son grand frère… Puis plus rien, un énorme trou noir de presque dix ans… Une décennie disparue. Ses derniers souvenirs remontent au moment où il avait été engagé chez NG…

Mais ce tatouage l'intriguait… Le blond savait des choses, il était sûrement le lien… Celui qui pourrait l'aider à retrouver cette partie de sa vie qu'il avait…oubliée…

Mais certaines choses feraient mieux d'être oubliées…

Plusieurs jours passèrent ainsi. Naruto était vraiment très doué en piratage, aucun mot de passe, système de sécurité ne lui résistait… D'ailleurs, pas grand-chose lui résistait… ()

Un matin, Sasuke vint réveiller le blond en trombe.

« - Naruto , lève-toi. »

« - Hein ?... De quoi ? Qui aime les anchois ? »

« - Dépêches-toi… »

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient sur le pied de guerre…enfin, surtout Sasuke, l'Uzumaki comatait encore, encore dans le coaltar…Y'a pas idée d'être réveillé de la sorte…

« - Sasuke…tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu me réveille comme ça ? »

« - Tu veux dormir encore ? Ok, mais le réveil d'un 9mm collé sur la tempe est un peu moins doux que le mien… »

« - Ah parce que le tiens tu l'as trouvé doux…Quoi ? »

« - … »

« - Ils ont trouvé la planque ? »

« - Peut-être…ou peut être pas…Mais j'ai des doutes et je ne veux pas prendre le risque…On se casse »

« - Hey !! Mais on va aller où ?? »

« - Le plus loin possible d'ici…Après on improvisera… »

« - C'est pas dans mes habitudes d'improviser »

« - Moi non plus t'inquiètes pas… Mais on n'a pas le choix…On n'est pas en mission là »

« - … »

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la voiture, emportant le strict minimum, entendez par là deux trois mallettes d'armes, des munitions, différents passeports et environ une dizaine de millions de dollars en liquide chacun…ben oui on se refait pas, on est professionnel ou on l'est pas…

Pendant que Sasuke conduisait, Naruto continuait ses activités sur son portable, n'accédant pas à l'Internet, il décortiquait à présent les informations issues des différentes bases de données…

« - Où est-ce que tu as appris à hacker ? » Demanda soudain l'Uchiwa

« - Hum…j'ai appris tout seul… »

« - Pas au centre ? »

« - Non, pas au centre… »

« - Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais au centre ? »

« - C'est un interrogatoire ? »

Naruto avait levé les yeux vers le brun. Il avait le regard froid et dur…si inhabituel…

« - Non, je voulais savoir c'est tout… »

« - J'ai pas envie d'en parler… »

La suite du « voyage » se passa dans le silence seulement troublé par le bruit du moteur et celui des doigts de Naruto qui tapait sur son clavier. Au bout de quelques heures, le blond finit par demander

« - Dis, si tu veux que je conduise… »

« - Hn »

« - Je dois le prendre pour un oui ou pour un non ? »

« - … »

« - Ok… »

Finalement Sasuke s'arrêta sur une aire et passa le volant à l'Uzumaki. Très peu de temps après, le brun s'endormait profondément. D'une main et tout en conduisant, Naruto essaya de basculer son siège pour qu'il puisse dormir plus confortablement.

Il était tard, la nuit venait de tomber et Naruto conduisait depuis très longtemps déjà. D'une traite, sans aucun arrêt sauf pour refaire le plein il avait conduit sans but, sans destination.

La pluie commença à tomber, fort, très fort… Ils arrivèrent dans une petite bourgade, le type même du petit village paumé, franchement pas fréquenté.

_Parfait…Ils viendront pas nous chercher ici…_

Naruto stoppa le 4x4 dans une ruelle et descendit de la voiture.

« - Sasuke ? Sasuke… J'ai trouvé un hôtel… » Dit doucement Naruto en secouant légèrement son compagnon

L'Uchiwa ouvrit un œil, analysa sa position et s'assit

« - Sasuke, il flotte à mort là… »

Le brun remarqua alors que le blond était trempé de la tête aux pieds et commençait sérieusement à grelotter. Ca le réveilla immédiatement…

Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans le hall où se trouvait la réception de l'hôtel.

Enfin…hôtel…l'endroit était ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de miteux…Ca sentait fort le moisi et l'humidité, les murs étaient décrépits et jaunis par de l'infiltration d'eau, la moquette vielle, sale et usée sentait à des kilomètres. Le bois du comptoir présentait des petits trous caractéristiques d'une attaque de termites. Les néons blafards clignotaient sans cesse, à s'en donner mal à la tête.

Naruto appuya sur la sonnette de la réception, celle-ci résonnait très fort dans le silence de la nuit. Sasuke lança un regard noir au blond qui essaya de se justifier

« - Ben faut bien qu'on se signale… »

Le silence de l'endroit fut rompu par de lourds pas qui se dirigeaient dans leur direction. Un homme gras et imposant se présenta devant eux l'air peu avenant

« - Je crois qu'on le réveille… » Chuchota Naruto à l'attention de Sasuke

« - Avec le bruit que t'as fait c'est pas étonnant…En même temps il est là pour ça… »

« - Messieurs que puis-je pour vous » Malgré la politesse de la formulation, le ton du réceptionniste était tout sauf accueillant

« - Nous désirions une chambre s'il vous plaît » Répondit le brun

L'homme consulta un lourd registre aux pages jaunies et suivi les lignes en posant son gros doigt sur le papier.

« - Deux chambres simples ou chambre double ? »

« - Deux ch… » Commença le blond

« - Chambre double » Trancha autoritairement l'Uchiwa

Naruto regarda le brun, mi fâché qu'il l'ait interrompu mi surpris de ce choix.

« - La chambre double n'a qu'un lit deux places…Ce ne sont pas deux lits séparés… »

« - Aucune importance » Continua Sasuke d'un ton toujours aussi neutre

« - Très bien. Chambre 23, premier étage au bout du couloir. Voici les clefs. Passeport ? »

Sasuke sortit un passeport et le tendit au réceptionniste qui remit les clefs de la chambre. L'homme inspecta minutieusement le document, faisant des allers-retours entre le passeport et le visage du brun qui affichait une mine hautaine.

« - Monsieur Chiratello, veuillez signer ici s'il vous plaît… »

Sasuke s'exécuta et une fois ceci fait entraîna le blond à sa suite.

Naruto ne pouvait pas détacher son regard du réceptionniste. Celui-ci affichait une expression de profond dégoût en les regardant, et le blond savait pourquoi… Deux hommes qui demandent un lit double en plein milieu de la nuit, c'est très explicite… Sasuke ne semblait pas s'être aperçu du gêne qui s'emparait du blond à sa demande de chambre ni même du mépris dans les yeux du réceptionniste.

Ils disparurent derrière en mur empruntant l'étroite cage d'escalier.

Une femme s'approcha du réceptionniste dans l'ombre.

« - Chéri ? C'était qui ? »

« - Des…clients… »

« - Ah oui ? Quelle chance ! Tu leur as proposé le petit déjeuner j'espère ? »

« - Non… »

« - Mais… »

« - C'étaient des sales pédés qui viennent dans notre hôtel pour faire leurs cochonneries…j'en suis sûr…Ils ont demandé une chambre double… »

« - Chéri… Peut importent, du moment qu'ils payent… »

« - Ouais… »

Et le couple repartit se coucher…

Les deux garçons restèrent figés en entrant dans leur chambre. Une pièce exiguë sans presque aucun mobilier. Les rideaux qui couvraient les fenêtres étaient rongés par les mites, de ce fait ils ressemblaient maintenant plus à une passoire qu'à des rideaux. Sans parler de la salle de bain. Le lavabo fuyait et des cafards faisaient la fiesta dans la baignoire. La céramique des WC était fêlée, l'endroit sentait le renfermé, il n'avait pas dû accueillir des visiteurs depuis des siècles. Vint le lit, bancal, faisant un bruit atroce de fer qui grince.

« - Rassure-toi, on n'est pas là pour longtemps… »

Ils s'installèrent sur le lit sans prendre la peine de défaire leurs affaires. Naruto se vautra dessus et s'écroula de fatigue quasi instantanément. Sasuke se rendit à la salle de bain pour se passer un coup d'eau sur le visage. Et il en fallait du courage. Rapidement, il revint s'installer sur le lit, trouvant son coéquipier profondément endormi, vautré à la va-comme-je-te-pousse en travers du lit. Ses vêtements étaient trempés et dans son sommeil on sentait sa cage thoracique trembler un peu.

Le brun n'était presque pas mouillé, il s'assit donc habillé dans le lit, le dos callé contre le mur. Il essaya alors de retirer ses vêtements au baka endormi, s'il gardait ce linge mouillé sur lui, il allait chopper la crève, c'était certain…Ce serait dommage, ça le…ralentirait dans sa mission…(est-ce la seule raison Sasuke ?)

Une fois fait, Sasuke rabattit le drap sur le corps hâlé de l'Uzumaki puis il voulut ajouter la couverture…réflexion faite, pas de couverture… Il ôta sa veste et l'étendit sur le blond. Ses tremblements avaient presque cessé…

Les heures passèrent, lentement. Au beau milieu de la nuit, un éclair zébra le ciel et un coup de tonnerre plus puissant que les autres réveilla Naruto. Il se redressa en sursaut

« - T'as peur de l'orage ? »

Naruto tourna sa tête dans la direction du brun. Dans l'obscurité il ne voyait pas grand-chose si ce n'est un petit point incandescent.

« - Pas particulièrement. C'est juste que je suis sur mes gardes, ça ressemblait à un coup de feu… »

« - Ah… »

« - Sasuke ? »

« - Hn ? »

« - Tu…fumes ? »

« - Il semblerait… »

« - Ah…alors c'est pour ça que t'avais un briquet sur toi à l'aéroport… »

« - Pardon ? »

« - Oui, tu m'as filé du feu à l'aéroport… »

Sasuke venait d'avoir la confirmation que c'était bien le jeune homme qu'il avait croisé dans le hall de l'aéroport et qui lui avait demandé du feu…Là où pour la première fois il avait vu ses magnifiques yeux bleus si troublants…

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes. Les éclairs continuaient de zébrer le ciel, la pluie tombant sans vouloir s'arrêter… Le silence de la chambre n'était brisé que par les grondements du tonnerre et la respiration de ses deux occupants.

« - Sasuke…euh je peux te poser une question ? »

« - Tu parles beaucoup… »

Naruto fronça les sourcils offusqués, mais le brun ne le vit pas à cause de l'absence de lumière

« - … Pourquoi t'as choisit cette chambre ? » finit par demander Naruto

« - Pourquoi tu me demandes la permission de me poser une question si tu finis par me la poser quand même ? »

« - … »

« - Parce que c'est plus sûr… »

« - ?? »

« - Il valait mieux prendre une chambre groupée, plutôt que de se retrouver dispersés dans deux chambres… »

« - Tu n'as pas confiance en moi n'est-ce pas ? » demanda le blond, la voix teintée d'amertume

« - Je ne fais confiance qu'à moi-même…On n'est pas des enfants de chœur je te rappelle… »

Naruto se sentit blessé…Le brun était toujours aussi direct, mais ce qui l'énervait le plus c'est qu'il n'avait as tout à fait tort… Seulement Naruto n'arrivait pas à croire que cet homme à côté de lui puisse être foncièrement mauvais. Il était tueur à gage, c'est vrai, mais son attitude avec était si…inhabituelle… Le blond n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude qu'on s'occupe de lui comme il l'avait fait lui… Si Naruto savait se montrer impitoyable dans son travail, en dehors sa tendance à faire confiance aux gens était sa principale faiblesse… Et puis…c'était _lui_ après tout…

« - Le réceptionniste…il nous regardait bizarrement parce qu'on a demandé une chambre double… » Tenta à nouveau l'Uzumaki

« - Et alors ? »

« - Ben…ça t'as pas…gêné ? »

« - Pourquoi ça aurait été le cas ? »

« - Ben je sais pas…deux hommes, la nuit dans une même chambre… tu vois pas ? »

« - Nan je vois pas… »

« - Mais bordel il nous prend pour des pédés ! Tu t'en rends pas compte ? »

« - Si… »

« - Ben alors ! »

La neutralité sans faille dans la voix de l'Uchiwa subjugua Naruto. Comment pouvait-il être aussi détaché ??

« - Naruto…Je ne ressens pas ce que tu appelles la « gêne » »

* * *

(1) Hacker # Pirater

* * *

Kams : Hop là ! Oh la la, l'intolérance des gens…

Sasuke : Dis moi auteuse, dans ta fic là, j'ai autant d'émotions qu'une petite cuillère…

Kams : D'un, oui effectivement, t'as autant de sentiments qu'une passoire c'est fait exprès si t'as lu le script comme tout acteur respectable que tu n'es pas tu sauris pourquoi, de deux il n'y a vraiment que dans ma fic que tu as autant de sentiments qu'une petite cuillère ?

Sasuke : Oui, parfaitement

Kams : Je n'en suis pas si sûre…Cherche bien !

Naruto : Je suis un génie ! Je suis un hacker !

Kams : Moui, un génie qui s'ignore… T'es doué quand tu le veux, mais seulement quand tu le veux

Naruto : Ben justement, j'aimerais bien que t'arrêtes mes répliques débiles !

Kams : Y'a pas de risque… Relis le script toi aussi…

Sasuke : Elle doit pas être dans son bon jour, je l'ai connue plus sympa…

Kams : Je rappelle, au cas où vous auriez oublié que j'ai ouvert les paris au chapitre dernier…Beaucoup de gens ont parié avec moi… Dommage pour vous ! grand sourire

Naruto : Ok, c'est bon Sasuke, on aura droit à une version Loft Story de notre scène d'amour… youpi…

Sasuke : Je tiens à mon intimité

Kams : Ben c'est raté ! Allez, comme on va gagner le pari, j'ouvre un nouveau sondage/quizz…D'après vous, le premier lemon…Sasunaru ou Narusasu ?


	9. Chapitre 9: Unknown feelings

Titre : Crimson

**Titre** : Crimson

**Auteuse** : Kamirya

**Genre** : Euh…je me fais taper si je dis que c'est encore une UA ? Ben action, romance… Y'a que de ça là dedans…

**Couple **: Sasunaru, et sûrement une fois n'est pas coutume, Narusasu ! 3

**Résumé **: Comme dans tout domaine, le monde de l'assassinat a ses propres génies… Deux contrats, deux cibles… Etes-vous prêts à entrer dans le jeu ?

**Disclaimer **: Depuis le temps que je les emprunte…on peut pas considérer qu'ils sont à moi ? Toujours pas ? Tant pis…à la limite tant mieux pour eux, qu'ils restent avec Masashi Kishimoto, il les fera sans doute moins souffrir…ou pas !

**Rating **: M : violence, sang, gros mots et diverses choses citronnées…

**Warnings** : Un peu plus trash que mes fics précédentes…je me suis essayée à la philosophie (Sasu : T'aurais mieux fait de t'abstenir…). Bon, y'a toujours de la guimauve…on se refait pas ! (Pour celles et ceux qui me connaissent ! ;-))

**Reviews** : Concernant les reviews, je ne réponds plus ici, mais directement ! Donc pour les review anonymes, laissez moi votre mail, comme ça je peux vous répondre !

**Chapitre 9 :**

_Unknown feelings_

A ce moment là, Sasuke savait qu'il allait faire une connerie, mais bizarrement il ne fit rien pour s'en empêcher…

« - Je ne ressens aucune des émotions humaines d'ailleurs… »

« - Ah…c'est pour ça… »

Sasuke était un peu surpris, Naruto avait parlé avec tellement de tristesse dans sa voix. Le blond n'était pas surpris, juste cette amertume…

« - Je sais…Moi aussi je ne ressentais plus rien avant… Ils m'ont fait abandonner toute émotion au Centre… » Poursuivit Naruto

« - Au Centre ? » Demanda le brun soudainement intéressé

« - Oui au Centre. Le Centre est un institut où les futurs tueurs sont formés. Et une grande partie de leur formation consiste à leur ôter toute capacité d'éprouver des sentiments humains. Ils estiment que c'est mieux pour accomplir des missions, tuer des gens et tout… »

« - Et…Comment ils s'y prennent ? »

« - Différents moyens, mais la torture est de loin la plus utilisée… »

Sasuke était abasourdi. A entendre Naruto, on croirait qu'il expliquait le mode d'emploi d'un grille-pain.

« - Je croyais les avoir perdus à jamais. Jusqu'à ce que je le rencontre… »

« - « Le » ? »

« - Iruka. Il faisait partie du personnel du centre, c'est lui qui nous apportait les repas. »

« - Et…qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? »

« - Il m'a appris à ressentir… Il m'a appris à redevenir…humain… »

« - … »

« - Tous les jours quand il venait, il m'apportait une photo. Il me montrait les gens, et m'expliquait. « Regarde lui est heureux, lui a peur, lui est en colère ». Et je regardais. Il était tellement gentil, il…il n'était pas comme tous les autres… »

« - Et ensuite ? »

« - Un jour il n'est plus venu, c'est un autre que je ne connaissais pas qui est venu nous apporter le repas. Le lendemain on nous annonçait une séance spéciale d'entraînement sur cible réelle… Ils nous ont tous envoyés dans la forêt du centre et on s'est dispersés, on nous a dit d'abattre notre cible, celle-ci portait un pull orange pour qu'on puisse la reconnaître. Nous avons couru dans toutes les directions… Puis j'ai aperçu, la tâche orange et je l'ai pistée. Je devais être le premier à l'avoir repéré. A un moment, il a trébuché sur une racine et il est tombé. Il avançait à quatre pattes et quand je suis arrivé près de lui il s'est retourné. La peur. J'ai vu la peur dans ses yeux, c'était encore pire que sur les photos. »

« - C'était lui n'est-ce pas ? »

« - Oui. J'avais mon arme pointée sur lui. Et je l'ai baissée. La pitié. Je ne pouvait pas faire ça, je ne pouvais pas l'abattre de sang froid. Quand j'ai abaissé mon pistolet, il a souri. J'ai fait un pas vers lui et j'ai senti sur mon visage des gouttelettes de liquide. Il avait un trou rouge au niveau du cœur. Je me suis précipité vers lui alors qu'il s'affaissait vers le sol. Un filet de sang coulait à la commissure des ses lèvres. Et là il m'a dit une phrase, quelques mots que je n'oublierai jamais : « Désolé Naruto, j'ai oublié de t'en montrer une, pourtant c'est la plus belle de toutes » Il a sorti de sa poche une photo et me l'a tendue. L'instant d'après ses yeux se fermaient…pour toujours… »

« - … »

« - Si tu savais Sasuke, comme c'est beau…Les émotions, il y'en a tellement, je ne suis pas sûr de les avoir toutes vécue pour le moment. Il en a des bonnes comme la joie, la fierté ou l'espoir, mais il y en a des mauvaises comme la peur, la haine, la colère…Cependant, je ne voudrais pour rien au monde les oublier à nouveau…parce que grâce à elles, je sais que je suis vivant, que j'existe en tant qu'humain…Que je ne suis pas qu'une vulgaire machine à tuer… Même si la culpabilité me ronge à chaque fois que ma cible rend son dernier souffle, ce n'est rien, absolument rien comparé au bonheur de se sentir vivant… »

Les premières lueurs du jours commençaient à pointer à l'horizon, éclairant faiblement la petite chambre. L'orage avait cessé et les nuages s'étaient dissipés. Sasuke put alors voir le visage de son compagnon, il regardait dans le vague…Et ses yeux, Kami-sama, ses yeux…Sasuke n'avait jamais vu un regard pareil. Il n'arrivait pas à définir quelle était cette flamme qui dansait au fond des saphirs du jeune homme.

A ce moment là, une drôle de sensation s'empara de lui. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais il ressentait de l'envie face à son compagnon. Ca avait l'air si magnifique, et lui ne pouvait pas connaître ça… Et pourtant il le voulait tellement…Il voulait tellement se sentir lui aussi…Vivant…

« - Apprend-moi »

La voix grave de Sasuke s'était élevée dans la pièce, faisant tourner la tête de Naruto dans sa direction.

« - Apprend-moi s'il te plaît, je veux connaître ce que tu appelles « émotions » »

Naruto, surpris au début par la demande de Sasuke lui fit un immense sourire, encore plus lumineux que le Soleil lui-même.

« - Si tu veux ! Mais je te préviens, on ne peut pas apprendre que les « bonnes » émotions, on doit tout apprendre, même les mauvaises…C'est pas très cool mais… »

« - Je veux…être comme toi Naruto…Apprend-moi à être comme toi, je veux ressentir ce que tu ressens… »

Les mots du brun touchèrent énormément Naruto. Sasuke disait ça avec une telle sincérité et une telle innocence… Iruka lui avait offert cette chance unique de revenir à l'existence, il allait pouvoir à son tour donner cette opportunité à Sasuke…

Ils ne perdirent pas de temps pour partir. Ils se rhabillèrent en vitesse (Naruto ne s'était pas demandé pourquoi il s'était retrouvé en sous-vêtement durant la nuit…). Ils ne resteraient pas dans cet hôtel miteux un jour de plus.

Ils payèrent une somme colossale pour la nuit (ça sent l'arnaque), subissant le même regard mauvais de la part du réceptionniste et les courbettes obséquieuses de sa femme.

Ils reprirent la route.

Rapidement, ils arrivèrent dans une grande ville. Ca leur changeait de la précédente.

« - On devrait aller à la banque. On peut pas continuer à se trimballer avec tout cet argent en liquide sur nous, c'est trop voyant » déclara l'Uchiwa

« - T'as pas tort, mais si on laisse l'argent, ça va nous forcer à en retirer plus souvent, et par la carte bleue ils peuvent nous pister »

« - On va juste garder le minimum pour quelques jours. De toute façon, si on se fait repérer pour notre argent, l'information ira beaucoup plus vite qu'un retrait de temps en temps… »

« - Sasuke…Ils doivent surveiller nos comptes en banque. Ils peuvent savoir où et quand on a retiré du fric… »

« - T'as qu'à pirater le système de la banque…Monsieur le hacker.. »

« - Hey ! Je suis pas Neo non plus ! Ca va pas, pirater une banque c'est super compliqué ! Ca prend un temps fou en plus ! »

« - Ah… Je pensais pourtant que t'étais doué… »

« - Que…Quoi ? Mais bien sûr que je suis doué ! … Ok ! Je vais le faire, je vais infiltrer le réseau des banques où on retirera de l'argent, et tu vas voir si je suis pas le plus grand génie en piratage informatique de tous les temps !! Mouhahahahahahaha !! »

Il faut savoir une chose dans la vie, un Naruto répond très vite à une provocation…

« - Merde, le quartier est piétonnier… et la banque est à l'autre bout… » jura l'Uchiwa entre ses dents

« - Bon on n'a qu'à continuer à pieds ! »

« - Merci, j'y avais pensé je te signale…Seulement, à pied on est à découvert, on peut reconnaître nos visages… »

« - Et tu crois qu'un 4x4 Porsche Cayenne c'est pas voyant ?? » (ça va, ils se font plaisir… c'est pas pauvre un tueur à gages…)

« - Ok…on continue à pied… »

Ils garèrent le véhicule au quatrième sous-sol d'un parking et remontèrent à la surface.

Il était approximativement 10h du matin. Beaucoup de gens se promenaient dans les rues, ça avait l'air d'être un quartier touristique.

« - Euh, dis Sasuke…tu crois qu'on est où ? »

« - Le GPS indiquait Ichikawa »

« - Ah… Oh regarde ! »

« - Quoi ? »

Naruto venait de se figer sur place et montrait du doigt une direction.

« - Regarde, c'est un parc ! »

« - Merci, je ne suis pas aveugle… »

« - … »

« - … »

« - Si on y allait ? »

« - On n'a pas de temps à perdre Naruto, on n'est pas en vacances je te signale »

« - Mais dans les parcs, on peut voir plein d'émotions intéressantes ! »

« - Tu crois ? »

« - Bien sûr ! Y'a plein de gens tu vas voir ! Allez… On a le temps de toute manière ! »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Naruto entraîna son « coéquipier » par le bras en direction dudit parc.

Les deux garçons passaient dans les allées ombragées et croisaient tous types de personnes.

En plein centre du parc se trouvait une petite aire de jeux pour enfants, de charmants bambins jouaient à divers jeux bien connus tels que « trappe-trappe », « cache-cache », « une-deux-trois-soleil » (hi hi ! on retombe en enfance ! ).

« - Tiens regarde-les Sasuke… »

« - … »

« - Tu vois les sourires sur leurs visages ? La joie le bonheur, la gaieté. Quand tu vois un sourire comme ceux-là, ça signifie que la personne ressent cette émotion »

« - Et…qu'est-ce qu'on ressent quand on est…joyeux ? »

« - Eh bien être joyeux signifie qu'on aime, un endroit ou une situation. Quand t'es joyeux, tu te sens bien, t'as juste envie que le temps s'arrête et te laisse dans cet endroit. La joie est contagieuse aussi tu sais, quand t'es heureux, t'as envie que tout le monde autour de toi le soit. »

« - Ok… »

« - Allez, on continue ! »

Ils s'éloignèrent un peu de l'aire de jeu, Naruto regardait un peu partout pour apercevoir les gens, même s'il pouvait ressentir à nouveau des émotions, il ne se lassait pas d'observer les gens…vivre.

Sasuke quant à lui regardait le blond, émerveillé par sa capacité d'empathie pour les gens, capacité qu'il avait perdue il y a bien longtemps dans des circonstances dont il n'avait toujours aucun souvenir.

« - Tu es souvent joyeux » Dit Sasuke à brûle-pourpoint

« - Pardon ? »

« - Tu…es souvent joyeux, tu as le même sourire que ces enfants » (c'est meugnon !! 3)

Naruto était un peu perplexe, oui c'est vrai qu'il souriait souvent, mais malheureusement ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était souvent heureux…Pour lui le sourire était une carapace qu'il s'était construite pour se protéger…De quoi il ne savait pas, sûrement du monde extérieur, monde qui l'avait déjà fait beaucoup souffrir par le passé.

« - Oui sans doute… » Acquiesça le blond, plus pour ne pas embrouiller Sasuke.

Ils flânaient entre les pelouses quand juste devant eux, une petite fille d'à peine trois/quatre ans qui courait buta contre une pierre et tomba à plat ventre. Elle se mit à pleurer, et la plaie à son genou en était sûrement la cause. Naruto commença à aller vers elle quand une voix gronda près de lui.

« - Kiara, je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas courir ! Regarde le résultat ! »

L'homme s'approchait d'un pas rapide vers la petite fille et l'aida à se relever, elle pleurait toujours. Finalement l'Uzumaki revint près du brun et continua de commenter.

« - Ha ha, ça va être intéressant je crois… Regarde, je pense que le monsieur est le papa de cette petite fille, ou du moins un de ses proches. Il fronce les sourcils, parle fort…Il a l'air en colère… »

« - Pourquoi l'est-il ? »

« - Eh bien apparemment il avait dit à la petite de ne pas courir, celle-ci ne l'a pas écouté et s'est fait mal. Il est en colère pour ça. »

« - Je vois… »

« - Mais tu sais Sasuke, les émotions humaines sont vraiment très complexes, par exemple, il est en colère mais par seulement contre sa fille, il est en colère contre lui-même de pas avoir su l'arrêter à temps avant qu'elle ne se fasse mal »

« - Il ne pouvait pas savoir »

« - Oui, c'est vrai, mais dans ces cas là, quand une personne à qui on tient souffre, on se sent toujours coupable de ne pas avoir pu l'empêcher cette douleur…C'est ce qu'on appelle la culpabilité, elle confine à la colère »

« - Il tient à elle ? Alors pourquoi il se fâche ? La petite fille pleure encore plus ! »

« - Attend, et regarde, tu vois son visage, il ne fronce plus les sourcils de la même manière. Et oui il tient à elle parce que regarde, maintenant qu'il s'est aperçu qu'elle s'était blessée il s'inquiète. L'inquiétude. Emotion qu'on ressent quand quelqu'un qu'on aime souffre. C'est un mélange de peur et de souffrance. C'est un peu comme si tu ressentais sa douleur à sa place. »

_Alors c'est ça l'inquiétude… Je l'ai déjà ressentie j'en suis sûr…Même récemment… Mais je n'étais pas capable de mettre un nom dessus…_

« - L'amour paternel. C'est le type de liens qu'ont les membres d'une même famille. Quand on est lié par le sang, on tient beaucoup les uns aux autres, parce que justement ils sont comme une part de nous même. Il la prend dans ses bras pour la consoler. »

« - Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait ça ? »

« - Faire quoi ? »

« - La serrer dans ses bras »

« - Ah ! Oui, eh bien quand tu sers quelqu'un dans tes bras c'est pour dire à cette personne que tu tiens à elle. Un peu comme si tu disais silencieusement « ne pars pas, reste près de moi ». Ca rassure la personne, elle sait qu'elle n'est pas seule, qu'il y a quelqu'un qui pense à elle et sur qui elle peut compter… »

Sasuke ne disait rien, se contentant d'observer. Mais tout ce qu'il voyait, apprenait se gravait dans sa mémoire comme dans le plus pur cristal de roche. Il commençait à comprendre certaines de ses sensations.

« - Naruto ? »

« - Hum ? »

« - Il y a…beaucoup de ces…sensations.. »

« - Emotions »

« - …Emotions que j'ai déjà ressenties par le passé, sauf que je ne savais pas comment elle s'appelaient »

« - Tu avais oublié comment elles s'appelaient plutôt. Parce que oui, c'est normal, on naît tous avec des émotions. C'est un trait proprement humain. Donc le fait que tu les aies oubliées ne veut pas dire qu'un jour tu n'arriveras pas à les ressentir à nouveau ! D'ailleurs, si tu veux mon avis, c'est beaucoup plus simple de te faire retrouver tes sentiments que de te les faire perdre. Parce qu'en fait, ces émotions n'ont jamais disparu… »

Naruto se stoppa et se mit face à l'Uchiwa. Il leva une de ses mains et la posa sur le torse du brun, juste au niveau de son cœur. Sasuke regardait alternativement Naruto et cette main d'un air perplexe.

« - Elles sont là…au fond de ton cœur… »

Naruto agrémenta sa phrase d'un magnifique sourire, et Sasuke ne put détourner le regard de ce bleu profond qui le fixait intensément. Puis il sentit son cœur accélérer. Les battements de son cœur lancés à une vitesse folle, il connaissait cette sensation, la griserie de l'attente, l'adrénaline qui monte lentement alors que le doigt est posé su la gâchette, l'excitation ressentie quand ce même doigt appuie sur la détente puis…l'impact sur la cible…

Mais cette fois-ci c'était différent, pas de cible, pas d'arme. Juste ce jeune homme souriant en face de lui. Et pourtant son cœur s'emballait…

_Pourquoi ?_

« - Tiens, c'est déjà passé… » Dit Naruto l'air amusé

Sasuke sortit subitement de sa torpeur, réalisant que ça faisait plusieurs secondes qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Naruto s'était déjà éloigné de lui et regardait à nouveau la petite fille et l'homme accroupi près d'elle. Elle essuyait ses larmes et faisait un grand sourire, l'homme l'imitait.

« - Tu as vu ? Elle n'a plus mal… La tendresse est un anti-douleur très puissant ! Ha ha ha !! » Et le blond partit dans un éclat de rire.

« - Quand j'étais petit, je me souviens que ma mère faisait ça des fois… » Commença Sasuke

« - Ah ? Tu as des souvenirs de ton enfance ? »

« - Oui, je me souviens de toute la période qui a précédé le Centre »

« - Ok »

« - Moi je ne peux pas savoir ce qu'est vraiment « l'amour paternel », je n'ai jamais connu mes parents… »

« - Mais…avant d'être au centre ? »

« - J'étais dans un orphelinat… »

« - Ah… je… »

« - C'est pas grave… »

Ils continuèrent à marcher, suivant les chemins de terre et de sable qui sillonnaient entre les espaces verdoyants.

* * *

Kams: Bon bon bon, c'est cool, ça avance tranquilou. Sasuke va enfin capter ce qu'il ressent pour Naruto... (ou pas), Naruto est émerveillé...

Sasuke: J'ai l'air d'un gros con...

Kams: Exacta!!

Sasuke: J'aurais mieux fait de me taire...

Naruto: J'ai un lourd passé sombre et tout!! Stylé!!

Kams: Ouais...ben quand tu va le connaître tu trouveras ça tout de suite moins stylé...

Naruto: Gloups

Sasuke (sarcastique): Toi aussi t'aurais mieux fait de te taire...

Kams: Sasuke tais-toi...Ca sera pas mieux!

Sasuke: Héhéhé...hum...ok...

Kams: Ca c'est de l'autorité. Je les ai bien éduqués mes petits bishonens n'est-ce pas?

Sasuke: Tu m'empêchera pas de dire que je commence à partir en couille, OOC à mort...

Kams: Meuhh non... N'est-ce pas qu'il est kawai comme il est notre Sasuke?


	10. Chapitre 10: Unbearable loneliness

Titre : Crimson

**Titre** : Crimson

**Auteuse** : Kamirya

**Genre** : Euh…je me fais taper si je dis que c'est encore une UA ? Ben action, romance… Y'a que de ça là dedans…

**Couple **: Sasunaru, et sûrement une fois n'est pas coutume, Narusasu ! 3

**Résumé **: Comme dans tout domaine, le monde de l'assassinat a ses propres génies… Deux contrats, deux cibles… Etes-vous prêts à entrer dans le jeu ?

**Disclaimer **: Depuis le temps que je les emprunte…on peut pas considérer qu'ils sont à moi ? Toujours pas ? Tant pis…à la limite tant mieux pour eux, qu'ils restent avec Masashi Kishimoto, il les fera sans doute moins souffrir…ou pas !

**Rating **: M : violence, sang, gros mots et diverses choses citronnées…

**Warnings** : Un peu plus trash que mes fics précédentes…je me suis essayée à la philosophie (Sasu : T'aurais mieux fait de t'abstenir…). Bon, y'a toujours de la guimauve…on se refait pas ! (Pour celles et ceux qui me connaissent ! ;-))

**Reviews** : Concernant les reviews, je ne réponds plus ici, mais directement ! Donc pour les review anonymes, laissez moi votre mail, comme ça je peux vous répondre !

**Chapitre 10 :**

_Unbearable loneliness_

Le parc était vraiment très grand, ce qui n'était pas évident au premier coup d'œil. Il y avait en fait beaucoup d'espaces cachés derrières des haies de buis de cyprès ou de genévriers.

Près d'eux se dessinait la ligne d'une vaste étendue d'eau.

« - Ouah !! Un lac ! Je pensais pas qu'il y en avait un ici ! » S'écria Naruto. Il accéléra le pas, on aurait dit un petit enfant.

Mais soudain il stoppa sa course et son visage s'assombrit. Sasuke se demanda pourquoi. Il s'approcha un peu, et caché derrière un buisson, un vieil homme était assis à même le sol. Il tendait sa main vers Naruto et le regardait d'un œil implorant. Le blond sortit de sa poche un petit paquet de billets et le tendit à l'homme. Celui-ci le remercia maintes et maintes fois, bénissant son homme de charité. Sasuke s'approcha de Naruto et lui intima à l'oreille.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous dobe ? Arrête de sortir tout ce fric devant tout le monde ! »

« - L'humilité, la peine, la tristesse, la compassion… »

« - Hein ? »

« - Cet homme, c'est ce qu'il inspire… En prenant la vie de tous ces gens Sasuke, on gagne un fric incroyable, on sait même pas quoi en faire… Alors tu vois, je ne veux pas que d'autres personnes continuent à mourir à cause de moi… »

« - Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« - Regarde son visage… ce ne sont pas des émotions agréables c'est sûr…mais elles ont indispensables…Tu peux croire que j'essaie de racheter ce que j'ai fait…Sans doute ça doit être ça… L'homme est esclave de ses émotions…mais c'est une douce servitude…je ne m'en émanciperai pour rien au monde… »

Sasuke observait successivement les deux hommes. Naruto avait toujours un visage fermé.

« - Mais la plus importante des émotions, celle qui transparaît de façon évidente c'est…la solitude… C'est le sentiment que je déteste le plus… » Poursuivit le blond d'une voix morne

« - … »

« - Elle t'enferme, sans te laisser une possibilité de t'en sortir… La solitude est étouffante, tu la ressens quand tu es seul…je ne parle pas d'être seul physiquement, il y a plein de gens autour et pourtant cet homme se sent seul…il se sent seul parce qu'il n'y a personne pour penser à lui… Il n'est important pour personne, il sait que s'il venait à mourir, personne ne le pleurerait, personne ne se préoccupe de son sort, personne n'a besoin de lui…il…n'existe pas… »

La voix du blond s'était légèrement altérée au cours de son monologue.

« - Tu n'es rien, tu ne comptes pour personne, et le pire de tout c'est que… Ce sentiment, on ne s'y habitue jamais. On peut faire semblant de s'y habituer, mais au fond on sait qu'on ne peut pas s'en défaire… »

Sasuke connaissait déjà ce sentiment, pour l'avoir ressentie depuis longtemps, mais il n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention…Il s'y était habitué…ou du moins il avait fait semblant comme disait Naruto… Cependant, en observant Naruto il lui parut évident que celui-ci ne parlait pas uniquement pour le sans-abri devant eux… Non, ses paroles étaient beaucoup plus profondes, il parlait comme quelqu'un qui ressent lui-même ce sentiment…On ne peut pas mettre tant d'intensité dans cette description de la solitude si on ne la connaît pas soi-même…

_L'empathie, puis le réconfort…_

Mais aucun son ne sortit de la bouche du brun…

Alors ils se remirent en marche et arrivèrent sur les rives du lac. Celles-ci étaient recouvertes de pelouse verdoyante (que c'est bucolique ! ) et différents groupes de gens pique-niquaient là. Sur le lac, quelques barques glissaient lentement sur l'eau, croisant de temps à autres des canards et des cygnes.

Un groupe de jeunes d'à peu près leur âge faisait partie des petits groupes installés dans l'herbe. Ils riaient, plaisantaient, buvaient des canettes. Ils devaient être une dizaine. A un moment, l'un d'entre eux sortit délicatement de son sac un gros gâteau, un peu abîmé sans doute par le transport sur lequel il planta une bougie colorée. Ils entonnèrent ensemble une chanson bien connue et présentèrent le gâteau à une de leurs camaradesqui paraissait autant gênée que heureuse.

« - L'amitié » Commenta à nouveau Naruto

« - … »

« - Un des remèdes à la solitude justement… »

« - Ils ont l'air joyeux.. »

« - Oui très. L'amitié c'est savoir qu'il existe des gens sur qui compter, des gens avec qui partager les bons et les mauvais moments de la vie. On devient ami par affinité, si on a les mêmes idées, mêmes opinions, mêmes centres d'intérêt. Les amis se retrouvent souvent comme eux, pour discuter…partager… L'insouciance aussi… »

« - Pourtant ils semblent avoir le même âge que nous… »

« - Oui, mais ils n'ont pas tué eux… Ils ont toujours cette innocence que nous avons perdue…Un face à face avec la mort fait mûrir… »

« - Au prix des années de jeunesse… »

« - Oui »

CHPOK (ou comment casser une scène riche en émotions)

Sasuke se tourna brusque ment vers l'Uzumaki. Celui-ci était assis par terre sur les fesses, il faisait une grimace et se massait la tempe fortement. Une petite balle de base-ball était à ses pieds.

« - Naruto ? Ca va ? »

« - Oui…enfin, je crois… »

Ne petite voix fluette résonna près d'eux

« - Ca va monsieur ? » La petite voix était inquiète. Un petit garçon d'une dizaine d'années se tenait devant eux, il avait une tenue de base-ball et tenait à la main une batte.

« - Je suis désolé monsieur, j'ai tapé un peu fort, excusez-moi… »

« - C'est rien, c'est rien c'est pas grave… Tiens, c'est ta balle je crois ! »

Naruto se releva, prit la balle et la tendit au petit garçon

« - Tiens, mais essaie de faire attention la prochaine fois ! Moi c'est pas grave, mais si une petit enfant se reçoit cette balle, ça pourrait lui faire très mal ! »

« - O…Oui monsieur ! »

Naruto lui fit un sourire qui signifiait de ne pas s'inquiéter. Le petit garçon s'inclina respectueusement, s'excusa une dernière fois et s'en alla rapidement, le rouge aux joues.

« - Itai…je vais avoir un bosse ça c'est sûr ! » Se lamenta le blond

« - Ca m'étonnerait pas… Dis donc…il était bizarre le gamin… »

« - Comment ça ? »

« - Ben son visage, il est devenu tout rouge tout d'un coup, comme s'il s'était pris un coup de soleil »

Naruto regarda son vis-à-vis avec des yeux ronds. Il cligna des yeux un instant, puis eut une sorte de hoquet, ou plutôt un spasme, comme s'il allait s'étouffer. Il posa sa main sur la bouche, Sasuke s'inquiétait un peu (il sait le faire maintenant ! ) et se demandait ce qui se passait.

Puis finalement Naruto explosa de rire. Il se tenait les côtes, plié en deux les larmes perlant au coin des yeux. Il se serait roulé par terre que ça n'aurait étonné personne… Il avait de plus en plus de mal à reprendre son souffle tant il riait, prononçant au passage des bouts de phrases inachevées complètement incompréhensibles.

Sasuke se demandait si ce n'était pas un contre-coup du choc…

Finalement, il se rendit compte que Naruto se foutait royalement de sa gueule… Y'avait pas besoin d'éprouver des émotions pour comprendre ce genre de trucs… Il commença alors à adopter son air hautain fétiche et tapa du pied d'impatience.

Naruto sembla se calmer un peu, même si c'était pas encore tout à fait ça… En même temps, il était bien obligé, il n'arrivait presque plus à respirer, ça ferait très con pour un tueur de son envergure de mourir d'un fou rire…

« - Ha ha ha, Sasuke…T'es excellent…Un coup de soleil…ha ha ha… »

« - Arrête de te foutre de moi dobe »

« - Ha ha ha, je me fous pas de toi..c'est juste que…ha ha… C'était pas un coup de soleil…c'est juste qu'il était…gêné…ha ha »

« - Gêné ? »

« - Oui oui, le sentiment de honte quand on a fait une bêtise ou tout simplement un truc qu'il fallait pas…C'est assez désagréable sur le moment comme sensation mais ça peut vraiment te servir dans certaines situations ! »

« - Bon ça va, t'as fini ? Il est presque onze heures et demi avec tout ça, je te signale que si on est venu ici c'est pour aller à la banque, pas pour faire l'idiot dans un parc… »

« - Rhooo là là Sasuke, dis donc, t'as aussi oublié ton sens de l'humour ? Faudra que je te l'apprenne ! »

Pour toute réponse, il se reçut une magistrale tape sur la tête…pauvre tête, bien malmenée ces temps-ci…

Ils retraversèrent le parc d'un pas rapide, on aurait presque pu voir un petit nuage noir au dessus de la tête du brun…

Ils étaient presque sortis quand Naruto s'arrêta brusquement. Se figeant littéralement sur place.

« - Qu'est-ce tu fou enco… »

Sasuke se retourna et s'aperçut que le blond avait perdu son sourire… A présent son regard était éteint, un voile de tristesse dansait devant ses yeux à la place de l'habituelle petite lueur de malice.

Naruto fixait un banc un peu plus loin. Mais pas n'importe quel banc. Sur celui-ci était installé un couple. La jeune femme avait posé tendrement sa tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon…

Sasuke était intrigué aussi. La scène devant ses yeux le touchait aussi, mais ces gens avaient plutôt l'air heureux, alors pourquoi Naruto avait-il une telle expression ? Il s'approcha de lui et demanda

« - Ce n'est pas de la joie n'est-ce pas ? »

« - … »

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Naruto ne répondit toujours pas. Cependant, il sortit d'une poche de sa chemise un petit bout de papier et le tendit à l'Uchiwa. Celui-ci le prit sans trop comprendre, le déplia et regarda.

Il s'agissait d'une photo, elle représentait un couple tout à fait semblable à celui qui se trouvait devant leurs yeux. Mais ce qui intrigua le brun, c'est cette coloration carmine qu'avait pris le papier.

_Du…sang ??_

Naruto n'avait pas détourné les yeux. Il regardait silencieusement. Le brun le regardait quand soudain une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Le sang sur la photo…Il se remémora les paroles de Naruto qui dataient de ce matin même…

_« Et là il m'a dit une phrase, quelques mots que je n'oublierai jamais : « Désolé Naruto, j'ai oublié de t'en montrer une, pourtant c'est la plus belle de toutes » Il a sorti de sa poche une photo et me l'a tendue. »_

« - C'est la photo que cet homme, Iruka t'avait donné avant de mourir je me trompe ? » Demanda Sasuke d'une voix faible

Naruto hocha la tête.

« - Il m'avait dit que c'était la plus belle de toutes… La plus belle émotion qui puisse exister, tellement belle que de « émotion » elle est passée à « sentiment »… »

« - Et c'est ? »

« - L'amour… »

« - Et tu l'as déjà ressenti…ce…sentiment ? »

Naruto tourna rapidement la tête vers le brun. Il le regarda longtemps, ancrant ses prunelles dans les siennes. Bizarrement, ce regard, mélange d'espoir, d'inquiétude, d'incompréhension et surtout de doute, troublait l'Uchiwa.

Finalement, Naruto détourna les yeux et répondit d'une voix presque inaudible, la voix teintée de regret :

« - Non, jamais… »

Sasuke marqua un petit temps d'arrêt avant de continuer. Le blond s'était remis à contempler le couple.

« - Pourquoi ? »

« - Pourquoi quoi ? »

« - Pourquoi tu ne l'as jamais ressenti ? »

« - Ca ne se commande pas Sasuke.. » déclara l'Uzumaki d'un ton las

« - … »

« - Je pense qu'on ne peut ressentir ce sentiment qu'une fois dans sa vie, et pour une seule personne…Et cette personne…je…ne l'ai pas encore rencontrée… »Sa voix était froide mais teintée d'amertume…voire même de tristesse…

« - Et...qu'est-ce qu'on ressent quand on est amoureux ? »

« - Il paraît qu'on ne peut pas dire a priori ce qu'on ressent…Il paraît que quand on l'est…on le sait…on le ressent au fond de soi… »

« - … »

« - Mais cependant il y a des « grandes lignes ». L'amour dont je te parle n'a rien à voir avec l'amour paternel dont je te parlais tout à l'heure, si ce n'est l'intensité peut-être… Quand on aime une personne, on veut rester près d'elle, on ne veut pas la quitter. On a peur de perdre cette personne, car elle compte énormément dans notre vie…On tient à cette personne plus que tout au monde, sans doute même plus que sa propre vie, on a envie de la protéger, de la serrer dans ses bras pour s'assurer qu'elle est bien près de soi… On a juste envie d'être dans ses bras…que le temps s'arrête sur cet instant… Et puis cette personne on a peur de la perdre, qu'ell s'en aille pour toujours et… »

« - Qu'on ne la revoie plus jamais…Qu'elle disparaisse sans laisser de traces…Si lorsqu'on est en présence de cette personne un mélange de toute les bonnes émotions apparaissent, lorsqu'on perd cette personne c'est un mélange de toutes les émotions négatives qui refont surface. La solitude d'abord…puis on a l'impression que sa vie n'a plus de sens ni de but…On recherche désespérément l'être aime comme si on avait perdu une partie de soi-même…Et c'est un peu le cas, on a vraiment perdu une part de soi…Elle est partie en même temps que cette personne…et ça fait mal…Plus le temps passe plus on se dit qu'on va l'oublier, mais c'est faux…On garde au fond de soi un espoir qui s'amenuise…L'espoir de retrouver cette personne un jour… Et des fois on peut passer sa vie entière à la chercher…Sans résultats… »

Naruto écoutait sans pouvoir dire un mot, ses yeux s'étaient agrandis par sa stupéfaction

« - Sasuke… »

« - Je sais ce que c'est, je connais ce sentiment. Je l'ai déjà ressenti… Avant de perdre mes émotions, une des dernières choses dont je me souviens est qu'il y avait une personne à qui je tenais beaucoup. Je crois qu'elle réunissait absolument tout ce que tu as pu dire. Je voulais la protéger et la garder près de moi parce que j'avais peur de la perdre. C'était une petite fille, elle avait le même âge que moi à l'époque…Nous étions très petits mais je sais, je suis convaincu que c'est ce sentiment là que j'ai ressenti. On était toujours ensemble, je tenais à elle…plus qu'à ma propre vie… Mais après j'ai perdu mes émotions ainsi que tous mes souvenirs…Et j'ai tout oublié d'elle, jusqu'à son nom… Mais je la voyais dans mes rêves, et je continue encore… Je la vois, je ne vois pas son visage mais je me souviens juste de ses cheveux d'or et… De ses yeux magnifiquement bleus… »

Saquke leva ses yeux d'encre vers le visage de Naruto qui le regardait ébahi

« - Magnifiquement bleus comme les tiens… » dit le brun d'un ton rêveur mais néanmoins sérieux

Naruto se reprit un peu, arrêtant d'essayer d'imiter un merlan frit. Il ferma les yeux, inspira une bouffée d'air frais.

« - Ah… Je vois… » Répondit l'Uzumaki d'une voix froide

« - Et… j'espère la retrouver un jour… »

« - La retrouver un jour ? Mais t'es con ou tu le fais exprès ? Tu ne te souviens même plus de son nom imbécile…Tu ne la retrouveras jamais. Abandonne. » Une voix glaciale, cassante, méchante et mesquine. On aurait crut entendre un serpent parler. Et ces mots acérés comme des couteaux atteignirent leur cible, causant plus de dégât dans le cœur du brun que la plus destructrice des armes humaines.

« - … »

« - Tiens, et d'ailleurs, je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu désires tant m'aider. C'est juste à cause de mes yeux, c'est ça ? Mes putain d'yeux, ils te font penser à elle, hein ? Ben laisse-moi te dire un truc, je ne SUIS PAS elle, et ta gonzesse si tu veux la revoir tu pourras toujours danser le cha-cha-cha sur une jambe jusqu'à perpet' les alouettes ! J'ai une vengeance à accomplir, et avec ou sans toi je m'en balance. Si c'est la seule raison pour laquelle tu t'es associé à moi, tu peux dégager, j'ai pas besoin d'avoir des faibles sentimentaux dans les pattes ! Ciao »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Naruto planta là l'Uchiwa et marcha rapidement vers le centre des affaires.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Naruto ne marchait plus, il courait. Et ses yeux le brûlaient à un point inimaginable. Il bousculait les passants dans la rue et fonçait droit vers son objectif. Une de ses mains vint saisir sa chemise au niveau de son cœur. Il serra l'étoffe à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges. Une unique larme roula sur sa joue…

_Sasuke, t'es qu'un gros con…_

* * *

Ino : La petite fille aux cheveux d'or et aux yeux magnifiquement bleus c'est moi ?? (voix pleine d'espoir)

Kams : C'est c'la oui…

Sakura (on sait pas ce qu'elle fout là) : Mouhahahahahaha ! T'es qu'une grosse truie ! C'est même pas toi la blondasse aux yeux bleuâtres !!

Kams : Là, je suis obligée de dire que Sasuka a raison

Sakura : Mange toi ça !

Kams : D'un autre côté, dans un Sasunaru, ne songe même pas à ce que ce soit toi Sakura, en plus dans le genre blonde aux yeux bleus on fait mieux que toi…

Ino : Mange !

Kams : A ta place Ino, je me tairais…Surtout que bon, dans Au-delà du miroir, j'ai cassé Sakura, alors faut changer de temps en temps !

Ino : Gloups

Naruto : Putain, quand je m'énerve, je m'énerve ! Ca fait space !

Sasuke : Il n'est pas très aimable…alors que je lui dévoile mon peu de sentiments…

Kams : Tu vois bien qu'il est pas bien le ch'tit Naruto… Va le consoler !

Sasuke : Ok (sourire pervers)

Kams ; Qui a dit que je parlais à toi ? (héhé)

Sasuke : Ben euh…je…

Kams : Nouveau concours ! QUI va aller « réconforter » Naruto ? On ouvre les paris…Ah oui ! et bonus pour ceux qui trouvent de quelle manière on va le réconforter (j'ai pas dit que ça allait réussir !)

Sasuke : J'espère bien !

Kams : :3 Faites vos jeux les gens !


	11. Chapitre 11: Painful memories

**Titre** : Crimson

**Auteuse** : Kamirya

**Genre** : Euh…je me fais taper si je dis que c'est encore une UA ? Ben action, romance… Y'a que de ça là dedans…

**Couple **: Sasunaru, et sûrement une fois n'est pas coutume, Narusasu ! :3

**Résumé **: Comme dans tout domaine, le monde de l'assassinat a ses propres génies… Deux contrats, deux cibles… Etes-vous prêts à entrer dans le jeu ?

**Disclaimer **: Depuis le temps que je les emprunte…on peut pas considérer qu'ils sont à moi ? Toujours pas ? Tant pis…à la limite tant mieux pour eux, qu'ils restent avec Masashi Kishimoto, il les fera sans doute moins souffrir…ou pas !

**Rating **: M : violence, sang, gros mots et diverses choses citronnées…

**Warnings** : Un peu plus trash que mes fics précédentes…je me suis essayée à la philosophie (Sasu : T'aurais mieux fait de t'abstenir…). Bon, y'a toujours de la guimauve…on se refait pas ! (Pour celoles et ceux qui me connaissent ! ;-))

**Reviews** : Concernant les reviews, je ne réponds plus ici, mais directement ! Donc pour les review anonymes, laissez moi votre mail, comme ça je peux vous répondre !

**Chapitre 11 :**

_Painful memories_

Message de l'auteuse : Et voilà! Comme promis me revoilà sur cette fic pour la continuer... Et pour la finir surtout! Par contre, j'ai pris une direction un peu différente de ce que j'avais suggéré dans mes notes de fin de page des chapitres précédents. Ben oui, le temps a passé et j'ai changé d'avis, na! De toute façon, vous ne vous en rendrez même pas compte! Mwahahaha... Hem... Place à l'histoire donc! ^^

~oOo~

Au bout d'une centaine de mètres, à bout de souffle, Naruto ralentit le pas. Sa course désespérée l'avait mené au cœur d'un quartier très animé. Une multitude de gens déambulaient sur le trottoir, freinant la marche rapide du blond. Mais pour ce dernier, il n'y avait plus personne autour de lui, son esprit était blanc et sur ce fond immaculé se dessinait une seule image, celle de Sasuke…

_Pourquoi tu m'as dit ça baka ?_

_Et pourquoi ça me fait si mal ? Pourquoi ça me fait si mal qu'il se souvienne de moi en pensant que j'étais une fille ? _

_C'est parce que je découvre seulement maintenant la nature de tes sentiments envers moi... Enfin, envers le Moi de l'époque... C'est parce que je découvre tout ce qu'on a perdu ce jour-là... Cette nuit où nos chemins se sont séparés, où mon âme a été détruite au point d'oublier ton existence... _

_Sasuke... Ton nom m'a été familier dès le moment où tu l'as prononcé... Et pourtant le souvenir de ton visage tel que je le connaissais restait flou dans ma tête. D'ailleurs si je n'avais pas vu le tatouage sur ta nuque, j'aurais sans doute encore pensé à une coïncidence...Mais maintenant je sais, je peux à nouveau mettre un visage sur ton nom..._

_Mais toi... Ils t'ont détruit toi aussi, ils t'ont forcé à m'oublier... Pourtant quelque part je suis heureux, heureux que malgré toutes les horreurs que tu as subies je sois toujours là, dans ton esprit et dans ton coeur... Même sous les traits d'une petite fille..._

_Qu'est-ce que tu feras, Sasuke, quand tu t'apercevras que la petite fille de tes souvenirs est en fait un garçon ? L'aimeras-tu encore ? L'accepteras-tu encore ? _

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas pleuré ? Longtemps, très longtemps...

_Pitié arrêtez, je vous en prie… Ne faites pas ça…_

Naruto secoua la tête, comme pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées et éviter que de douloureux souvenirs affluent dans son esprit. Ces souvenirs là il voulait les sceller au plus profond de son âme.

Il plaça des lunettes de soleil sur son nez afin de cacher ses yeux rougis et pénétra dans un imposant bâtiment aux vitres comme des miroirs. A l'intérieur de ce bâtiment moderne, des dizaines de personnes faisaient la queue à des guichets. Naruto se positionna dans l'une de ces queues et attendit patiemment son tour.

Alors qu'il attendait depuis presque un quart d'heure, l'Uzumaki commença à trépigner. Rester statique pour un fugitif est tout simplement hors de question.

« - Je t'ai cherché partout… » Murmura à son oreille une voix légèrement essoufflée.

Naruto se retourna rapidement, surpris, et son regard croisa les pupilles abyssales de Sasuke. Reprenant contenance il déclara.

« - J'ai des choses à faire… Seul… De plus, c'est vraiment pas malin de ta part qu'on puisse nous voir ensemble… »

Le ton du blond était resté glacial, mais Sasuke ne laissa rien paraître.

« - Ok, je t'attends dehors… » Dit finalement le brun.

Après de longues minutes, Naruto sortit enfin du bâtiment. Sasuke lui tendait un sandwich.

« - Tiens, je t'ai pris ça… »

« - Merci »

« - On peut aller se poser au parc si tu veux ? »

« - Non, ce serait suicidaire. Avec ce que je viens de faire, ils vont pas tarder à nous tomber dessus… »

Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil à l'étrange paquet avec lequel était ressorti Naruto et lui demanda.

« - Y'a combien là dedans ? »

« - Cinquante mille dollars »

« - … »

« - Ca nous tiendra pas longtemps, mais j'ai pas pu prendre plus, la banque était à court de liquide. De toute façon, je suis sûr qu'ils ont déjà tracé ma carte bleue. On doit vraiment dégager très vite d'ici »

Les deux jeunes hommes accélérèrent le pas, engloutissant leurs sandwiches. D'habitude, Naruto en aurait pris au moins trois de ces sandwiches, mais en ce moment précis, autre chose que la faim occupait l'esprit du blond. Sans tourner la tête vers lui, Naruto observa alors le visage de l'Uchiwa du coin de l'œil.

_Sasuke … _

**Flash back**

« - Tous en rang dans chaque file ! Les uns derrière les autres ! Les filles à droite et les garçons à gauche ! » Vociféra un homme.

« - Ne poussez pas ! » Cria un deuxième.

Deux lignes bien ordonnées d'enfants se formaient de part et d'autre de la cour. Ils devaient tous avoir entre huit et neuf ans. Ils étaient tous seuls, leurs parents n'étaient pas là. Mais comment auraient-ils pu être là ? Pour la plupart, ils avaient été abandonnés, pour les autres, leurs parents étaient décédés. Ils venaient de tout le Japon. Leurs précédents orphelinats les avaient envoyés ici car ce nouvel orphelinat avait la réputation d'être le meilleur de tout l'archipel. Cet orphelinat, on l'appelait le Centre…

« - Au suivant ! » Cria un troisième homme. Celui-ci tenait une barre de fer au moyen d'un torchon humide. Il reposa un instant cette barre au milieu des tisons.

Un petit garçon s'avança alors. Il avait les cheveux d'un noir profond. Tout comme ses yeux. Les sourcils légèrement froncés, il s'approcha de l'homme au tisonnier et se mit à genoux comme l'avaient fait les garçons devant lui. De sa main droite il écarta le col de son t-shirt à col roulé pour découvrir sa peau diaphane, d'une blancheur perlée presque surnaturelle. Alors l'homme au tisonnier sortit sa barre du feu, modifia un chiffre au moyen d'une pince et l'appliqua sur la nuque du petit garçon.

Mais celui-ci ne cria pas, il ne pleura pas, il ne cligna même pas des yeux. Malgré la douleur absolument insoutenable qui lui était infligée, son visage resta impassible. Il se leva doucement et l'homme au tisonnier lui fit un signe de la main.

« - 527, rejoins le parc des classes A. Y'a une femme habillée en rouge devant »

Sans un mot, le petit garçon s'éloigna et se dirigea vers l'endroit qui venait de lui être indiqué. Il eut juste le temps d'entendre l'homme au tisonnier crier :

« - Au suivant! »

Le petit garçon s'assit alors dans un coin, à l'écart du groupe d'enfants qui s'était formé. Il resta là, seul de longues minutes, ou peut-être même de longues heures, il ne savait plus.

« - Eh! Reste pas là! Tout le monde s'en va. Viens avec nous! » Lui dit une voix rieuse.

Lassement, le petit garçon aux cheveux de jais leva la tête vers le propriétaire de cette voix. Un petit garçon aux cheveux d'or le regardait avec ses grands yeux couleur saphir. Une gaieté naturelle se lisait dans son regard. Le petit garçon à la peau laiteuse resta interdit pendant un instant, semblant absorbé par la profondeur des deux lagons qui le fixaient.

« - Alors? Tu veux pas venir? » Lui dit le petit blond en lui tendant la main.

En ignorant sa main tendue, le petit brun se leva et marcha aux côtés de l'autre enfant.

« - Alors toi aussi t'as résisté pour avoir la double ration de nourriture? » Dit le petit blond avec un énorme sourire.

« - ... »

« - Je t'ai vu, j'étais juste devant toi dans la file, regarde »

Le petit garçon aux yeux océan se tourna un peu et souleva l'épaisse chevelure blonde qui tombait sur sa nuque pour dévoiler sa marque. On pouvait lire le numéro 526 sur la chair brûlée.

« - On m'a dit que ceux qui pleuraient pas avaient le droit d'aller dans un groupe spécial où ils donnent deux fois plus de nourriture! C'est génial ça! Du coup j'ai serré les dents. Ca fait mal sur le moment, mais ça va déjà mieux! »

Un silence pesant s'installa, mais ce fut le petit brun qui le rompit.

« - Je m'en fous de la bouffe. C'est juste que j'ai déjà eu mille fois plus mal dans ma vie. Le fer ne me faisait plus rien... »

« - Oh... Ok... »

Un nouveau silence s'installa.

« - Au fait, je sais qu'on nous a dit de pas le dire, qu'il fallait s'appeler par nos numéros et tout mais... Je m'appelle Naruto! Et toi c'est quoi ton nom?» Demanda le petit blond.

Le garçon aux yeux onyx ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il se fichait de tout ces gens, il voulait être seul. Pourtant, ce petit garçon à côté de lui, ce Naruto était différent des autres justement. Il possédait cette sorte d'aura qui attire les gens comme un aimant. Alors sans trop comprendre pourquoi, il lui répondit.

« - Sasuke »

« - Ok! Allez Sasuke, dépêches-toi, si on arrive dernier on pourra pas choisir nos lits dans le dortoir! »

Dans un grand éclat de rire, le petit blond se mit à courir, et Sasuke ne put pas s'empêcher de l'imiter.

**Fin Flash Back**

Naruto revint à la réalité, il détourna le regard et esquissa un sourire.

_Sasuke, tu es à la fois tellement différent et tellement semblable..._

_A cette époque là, il n'y avait qu'une seule différence entre nous. On avait tous les deux perdu espoir, mais moi, je ne le montrais pas. Parce que si je le montrais on serait tous perdus..._

_Au final, c'était inutile, on était perdus depuis bien longtemps..._

**Flash Back **

« - Le Centre est ma maison! Les Grands Frères et les Grandes Soeurs sont ma famille! Répétez après moi! »

Un homme se tenait debout devant un carré parfaitement ordonné de garçons en tenues rigoureusement identiques. Avec un mégaphone, il leur hurlait les directives. Les enfants répétèrent en coeur:

« - Le Centre est ma maison! Les Grands Frères et les Grandes Soeurs sont ma famille! »

« - Plus fort! Plus de conviction! »

« - Le Centre est ma maison! Les Grands Frères et les Grandes Soeurs sont ma famille! »

« - Eh toi le rouquin, viens ici! »

Un petit garçon sortit timidement des rangs et vint se poster devant l'homme au mégaphone.

« - Alors? Tu n'aimes pas ta famille? Tu n'aimes pas ta maison? »

« - Si, Monsieur... »

« - C'est pas « Monsieur », c'est « Grand Frère »! »

« - Si Grand Frère... »

« - Eh ben pourquoi tu parles dans ta barbe? »

Le petit garçon n'osait même pas regarder l'homme dans les yeux. Il articula difficilement:

« - Je suis malade Mons... Grand Frère. Je n'ai plus de voix... »

Sans prévenir, l'homme gifla de toutes ses forces le pauvre gamin qui tomba à terre sous la violence du choc. Mais comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, l'homme poursuivit en donnant des coups de pied dans le ventre au petit garçon. Le nez en sang et couvert de bleus, celui-ci n'arriva pas à se relever. Un autre homme vint alors le chercher et l'emmena loin du groupe.

« - Vous avez vu comme ce petit merdeux est ingrat? Il n'est même pas reconnaissant de l'amour que lui porte sa famille. Il a été puni. Si vous ne voulez pas être puni, alors criez fort votre amour pour le Centre! »

« - Oui Grand Frère! » Lui répondit une multitude de petites voix fluettes dans lesquelles on pouvait discerner la terreur.

Après cet incident, le « cours » recommença comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il se finit sans encombres et le petit groupe se dispersa pour rejoindre leurs chambres respectives.

« - Je les déteste... » Marmonna Naruto entre les dents. Il avait les poings serrés à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges.

« - J'aurais dû aller le sauver... » Poursuivit-il.

« - Et à quoi ça t'aurait avancé? Tu te serais fait ruer de coups de la même façon... » Dit Sasuke d'un ton détaché.

« - Ouais, Sasuke a raison, Naruto! Ca valait pas la peine! » Dit un troisième garçon, un petit brun aux yeux verts.

« - En plus, il fait même pas partie de notre groupe! » Continua un quatrième. Celui-ci avait de jolies boucles châtain et des yeux bruns. Son visage était très banal, mais une cicatrice sur son sourcil permettait de le distinguer de la masse.

« - Ouais mais même... » Conclut Naruto qui s'arrêta une dernière fois pour regarder en arrière.

Une petite tâche de sang maculait le sol à l'endroit où s'était écroulé le rouquin.

Le lendemain en classe, il n'était toujours pas revenu. Il ne revint jamais d'ailleurs.

« - Je vais rendre les dictées! » Annonça l'institutrice, une grande jeune femme avec de longs cheveux coiffés en queue de cheval.

« - Numéro 348, très bien. » Poursuivit-elle en déposant la copie devant une petite fille qui arborait un sourire ravi.

L'institutrice passa dans les rangs. Comme d'habitude, les copies étaient rangées de la meilleure à la plus mauvaise note.

Naruto voyait défiler les copies et son nom ne venait toujours pas... Il savait ce que cela signifiait.

_Pourvu que je sois pas le dernier..._

« - Et enfin, numéro 526... Voilà, tout le monde a eu sa copie? Bien vous pouvez ranger vos affaires. Numéro 526 viens me voir avant de sortir. »

Alors que les autres élèves rangeaient leurs cahiers avec hâte, Naruto s'approcha du bureau de l'institutrice. En sortant, Sasuke, Naoki et Tarô, ses trois copains le regardèrent avec un air triste et compatissant.

« - 526, tu as obtenu la plus mauvaise note de la classe. Je n'ai pas besoin de te réexpliquer ce que cela signifie? » Demanda la jeune femme.

« - Non Grande Soeur. Je pourrai pas manger pendant trois jours et je devrai passer tout mon temps libre dans mon dortoir à étudier la grammaire. »

« - Bien. Tu peux sortir maintenant »

Naruto rassembla ses affaires à son tour, sortit de la salle de classe et se dirigea directement vers le dortoir. Après avoir fait quelques pas, une voix s'éleva derrière lui.

« - Eh 526, tu viens manger avec nous? »

« - ... »

« - Ah mais je suis bête, t'es arrivé dernier à la dictée! Tu peux pas manger! Ha ha ha ha! Amuse toi bien gros naze! »

Le petit blond continua sa route comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, mais son visage était fermé. Il n'avait pas remarqué que quelqu'un le regardait de loin.

Il était huit heures et quart, et Naruto seul dans l'immense dortoir, lisait un livre de grammaire à la lumière d'une petite bougie. Soudain il entendit la porte d'entrée grincer. Dans le noir il ne voyait pas qui s'approchait.

« - Il reste une demie heure avant que tout le monde revienne et qu'ils passent éteindre les lumières... »

Alors que la voix s'était approchée, Naruto put discerner l'identité de son propriétaire. Tout en parlant, Sasuke était venu s'assoir sur le bord du lit de l'Uzumaki, juste à côté de lui.

« - Je sais... »

« - … »

« - Et toi, pourquoi tu ne restes pas avec eux ? Pourquoi tu ne restes pas avec Naoki et Tarô ? »

« - J'avais mieux à faire… » Déclara Sasuke en détournant la tête.

La surprise pouvait aisément se lire dans les pupilles azur de Naruto.

« - Tiens, je t'ai apporté ça… » Reprit le brun.

Sasuke tendit à Naruto un petit paquet emballé grossièrement dans un torchon. Naruto le prit et découvrit à l'intérieur une petite assiette avec riz encore tiède.

Cette fois-ci c'est l'incompréhension la plus totale qui transparaît sur le visage enfantin de Naruto. Un voile de tristesse passa alors devant ses yeux.

« - Si ils découvrent que tu m'as apporté à manger alors que je suis privé de repas tu auras de gros problèmes Sasuke… En plus, ils vont s'apercevoir qu'un repas a été volé… » Dit tristement le petit blond.

« - Ils ne s'apercevront que tu manges que s'ils te prennent la main dans le sac, alors dépêches-toi de manger. Et pour ce qui est de la disparition d'un repas ils ne s'en rendront pas compte puisqu'il s'agit de ma part… »

« - Hein ? Quoi, mais tu… »

« - Mange ! » Coupa Sasuke.

« - Merci… » Conclut Naruto avec un immense sourire qui traduisait toute la reconnaissance qu'il avait à l'égard du brun.

Naruto s'exécuta et dévora littéralement le plat. Trop occupé à engloutir son premier et unique repas de la journée, il ne remarqua pas le sourire doux qui s'était dessiné sur les lèvres de l'Uchiwa…

**Fin du Flash Back**

_C'est à partir de ce moment qu'on a commencé à vraiment bien s'entendre. On ne se quittait plus. Bien sûr il y avait toujours Naoki et Tarô dans notre petite bande. Mais avec toi c'était pas pareil. On faisait les quatre cents coups ensemble… On était vraiment… Meilleurs amis…_

_Puis les années passèrent. Tu venais de fêter ton douzième anniversaire. Quatre ans, cela faisait quatre ans qu'on n'était pas sortis. On était toujours enfermés dans cet orphelinat. Le meilleur orphelinat du Japon, mon cul oui ! Dans quel orphelinat on apprend aux gamins de 12 ans à tirer au pistolet 9mm ? Dans quel orphelinat on apprenait à étrangler ou à tuer un homme discrètement au couteau ? _

_Pour nous, ça nous paraissait normal tout ça. Et il faut dire qu'on était devenus vachement bons ! T'as toujours été meilleur en tir que moi… Mais moi, en combat rapproché personne ne me résistait. On était les deux meilleurs de la classe et sûrement même du Centre. On était fiers. Si on avait su où ça nous mènerait… Si on avait su ce qu'on aurait à faire ce jour là, ce jour où on a définitivement perdu notre innocence…_

* * *

A suivre...


	12. Chapitre 12: End of the innocence

**Titre** : Crimson

**Auteuse** : Kamirya

**Genre** : Euh…je me fais taper si je dis que c'est encore une UA ? Ben action, romance… Y'a que de ça là dedans…

**Couple **: Sasunaru, et sûrement une fois n'est pas coutume, Narusasu ! :3

**Résumé **: Comme dans tout domaine, le monde de l'assassinat a ses propres génies… Deux contrats, deux cibles… Etes-vous prêts à entrer dans le jeu ?

**Disclaimer **: Depuis le temps que je les emprunte…on peut pas considérer qu'ils sont à moi ? Toujours pas ? Tant pis…à la limite tant mieux pour eux, qu'ils restent avec Masashi Kishimoto, il les fera sans doute moins souffrir…ou pas !

**Rating **: M : violence, sang, gros mots et diverses choses citronnées…

**Warnings** : Un peu plus trash que mes fics précédentes…je me suis essayée à la philosophie (Sasu : T'aurais mieux fait de t'abstenir…). Bon, y'a toujours de la guimauve…on se refait pas ! (Pour celoles et ceux qui me connaissent ! ;-))

**Reviews** : Concernant les reviews, je ne réponds plus ici, mais directement ! Donc pour les review anonymes, laissez moi votre mail, comme ça je peux vous répondre !

**Chapitre 12 :**

_End of the innocence_

_**Flash Back**_

La sirène du Centre résonna dans tous les bâtiments. Il était deux heures du matin, et tous les enfants dans le dortoir se réveillèrent en sursaut. Ils commencèrent à s'habiller en vitesse et à sortir de leurs dortoirs pour rejoindre le point de rassemblement, dehors dans la cour.

Ils attendirent bien en rang pendant cinq minutes, puis un des éducateurs du Centre prit la parole :

« - Rentrez dans vos dortoirs. L'alerte est levée ! Je répète, rentrez dans vos dortoirs l'alerte est levée ! »

Une rumeur s'éleva alors du groupe d'enfants.

Mais qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour que la sirène soit déclenchée ?

En proie à leurs questions, les enfants retournèrent docilement dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Sur le chemin du retour, un petit garçon blond s'approcha d'un autre garçon aux yeux d'encre.

« - Dis Sasuke, t'as pas vu Naoki ? »

Sasuke hocha la tête de droite à gauche.

« - J'ai pas vu Tarô non plus… J'ai pas l'impression qu'ils soient sortis avec nous… »

« - T'inquiètes, ils ont juste dû sortir en retard. Tu sais bien que Tarô, quand il dort, y'a rien qui peut le réveiller, pas même la sirène générale. Du coup Naoki a dû l'attendre. »

« - Ouais, ça doit être ça… »

Les deux garçon regagnèrent leurs lits et plongèrent à nouveau rapidement dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Le lendemain matin, deux éducateurs firent irruption dans la salle de classe de Naruto et Sasuke.

« - Les numéros 526 et 527 sont dans cette classe ? » Demanda l'un des deux hommes

« - Oui. Ils sont là. 526 et 527, levez-vous » Demanda l'institutrice.

Sasuke et Naruto s'exécutèrent.

« - Suivez-nous… Vous récupérerez vos affaires plus tard. » Dit l'autre homme.

Alors qu'un silence de mort planait sur la salle de classe, les deux garçons rejoignirent les éducateurs et sortirent avec eux.

On les plaça dans une salle sans fenêtres. Les murs de béton étaient froids et seules deux chaises constituaient le mobilier de cette pièce. L'Uchiwa et l'Uzumaki échangèrent un regard anxieux. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler. En ce moment précis, ils avaient peur.

Au bout d'un temps qui leur parut infiniment long, la porte d'entrée grinça et pivota sur ses gonds. On venait les chercher. Ils se levèrent, se dirigèrent vers la porte, et au moment de sortir, on remit à Sasuke un pistolet et un couteau à cran d'arrêt fut remis à Naruto. Les deux garçons échangèrent un nouveau regard. Leur souffles éteint courts et dans le silence de la pièce on pouvait presque discerner le battement rapide de leurs cœurs.

Accompagnés d'un éducateur, ils traversèrent en sens inverse le chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté pour venir. Ils débouchèrent sur la cour et ils aperçurent une grande estrade devant laquelle étaient massés tous les enfants du Centre. Le brun et le blond montèrent sur l'estrade et découvrirent deux gamins, dont la tête était couverte par un sac noir, menottés et surveillés par deux autres éducateurs.

A leur approche, les deux hommes retirèrent le sac de la tête des deux enfants, et le cœur de l'Uchiwa et de l'Uzumaki ratèrent un battement.

« - Naoki, Tarô… » Murmura Naruto.

Les deux gamins menottés clignèrent des yeux quelques instants pour se réhabituer à la lumière du soleil, puis, apercevant Naruto et Sasuke, ils esquissèrent un pas dans leur direction. Les éducateurs les retinrent fermement.

Sasuke et Naruto ne comprirent ce qui était en train de se passer qu'au moment où un des « Grand Frères » prit la parole.

« - Vos deux camarades que vous voyez là aujourd'hui n'ont pas su se montrer digne de la confiance que le Centre leur avait accordée. Ils ont tenté de quitter le Centre. Ils se sont détournés de leur famille, ils se sont détournés de vous ! »

Naoki et Tarô commençaient à trembler et des larmes s'écoulaient de leurs joues.

« - Pour cela ils sont impardonnables. Pour l'exemple, ils seront exécutés ici même, devant vous, pour que vous compreniez ce qu'il en coûte de défier l'autorité du Centre. »

Un frémissement se fit sentir dans la foule.

« - C'est aux deux meilleurs de la classe de tir et de la classe de close-combat que revient l'honneur d'appliquer la justice du Centre. 526 et 527, approchez. »

Naruto et Sasuke se figèrent sur place.

Ce n'était pas possible, cela ne pouvait pas se passer ! On leur demandait d'exécuter froidement ces enfants, leurs propres amis ?

Naruto fut le premier à rompre le silence qui s'était installé depuis la sentence de mort.

« - Grand Frère ! On peut pas faire ça ! Ce sont nos amis ! » Cria Naruto.

Le petit blond n'eut même pas le temps de faire un pas qu'il se retrouva avec le canon d'un 9 mm pointé sur son front.

« - Ces deux enfants ont commis une grave erreur. Ils doivent être punis. Tu refuses l'insigne honneur qu'on t'accorde ? Ne serais-tu pas prêt à tout pour laver l'honneur de ta famille, honneur qui a été bafoué lorsque ces petits merdeux ont tenté de s'enfuir ? »

Le cœur battant à la chamade, Naruto se recula et se positionna en face de Naoki. Celui-ci pleurait à chaudes larmes et le suppliait.

« - Pitié… Naru-chan, fais pas ça… »

L'Uzumaki entendit un cliquetis et tourna la tête vers Sasuke. Celui-ci avait son pistolet braqué sur le front de Tarô qui n'arrivait même plus à respirer tant la peur le paralysait. Il avait les yeux exorbités, les yeux de celui qui voit la mort en face.

« - Sasuke ! Tire pas ! Ce sont nos amis ! Tu peux pas faire ça ! » Cria le blond qui était toujours tenu en joue par un éducateur.

Un coup de feu retentit et son écho résonna dans l'immense cour. Tarô, les yeux encore grand ouverts tomba à terre, son front arborant à présent un trou rouge d'où commençait à s'écouler une rivière de sang.

Naruto le regarda tomber, au ralenti. Puis il reporta son regard sur Sasuke. Son visage ne reflétait plus aucune expression. Ni la peine, ni la colère ni la peur. Son regard était vide.

Alors quelque chose en Naruto se brisa. Il se tourna vers le dernier petit garçon. Il s'approcha de lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux alors qu'il enfonçait son couteau dans sa chair. L'Uzumaki retira la lame du cœur de son ami d'un coup sec. La vie quitta le corps du petit brun aux yeux émeraude et il s'écroula à son tour par terre. Ce jour là, Naruto ne pleura pas, il arborait le même regard vide que Sasuke quelques instant plus tôt.

Ce qui se passa ensuite était flou. On les fit descendre de l'estrade, ou plutôt de l'échafaud, et on les mena à l'intérieur. Ils entendirent deux hommes discuter derrière eux.

« - C'est bon, ils sont prêts. »

Sasuke fut conduit dans une chambre avec deux lits, mais Naruto fut emmené ailleurs.

Les heures s'écoulèrent. Sasuke n'avait pas bougé de son lit. A travers l'unique fenêtre de la chambre il contemplait le ciel qui était passé de bleu, à rosé puis à noir d'encre.

La serrure grinça, puis la porte s'ouvrit. Un éducateur et Naruto se trouvaient sur le pas de la porte. Ce dernier fut littéralement jeté à l'intérieur de la chambre, il s'effondra sur le sol.

Sasuke sortit de sa torpeur et se retrouva rapidement à côté du petit blond. Il le prit dans ses bras et le retourna. Il ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise quand il découvrit l'état de Naruto. Ce qu'il vit lui déchira le cœur.

Naruto avait la bouche et le nez en sang. Un de ses yeux était boursouflé et noir. En écartant délicatement ses vêtements, Sasuke s'aperçut que la totalité du corprs de l'Uzumaki était couvert de bleus.

« - Naruto… »

Ce dernier bougea un peu puis il essaya de parler.

« - J'ai rien pu faire… Ils étaient trois… » Articula difficilement Naruto

« - … »

« - Ils ont pas aimé que je refuse de les tuer… »

« - Pourquoi t'as fait ça aussi, baka ! Ils avaient un pistolet braqué sur nous! »

Les paroles de l'Uchiwa étaient remplies de colère, mais ses yeux, eux, n'étaient remplis que de tristesse.

« - C'est parce que... J'ai essayé de sauver notre âme... » Répondit dans un souffle Naruto.

« - On l'a déjà perdu notre âme... Il a longtemps... Moi, c'est notre vie que j'ai sauvée en les tuant! Si tu crois que ça m'a fait plaisir d'assassiner nos amis! »

Les deux garçon se regardèrent droit dans les yeux pendant un long moment. Pour exprimer leurs sentiments, ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots. Ils se comprenaient. Leurs cœurs se comprenaient.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'on est devenus Sasuke...? » Articula Naruto avant de perdre connaissance dans les bras du brun.

**Fin Flash Back**

Naruto soupira.

_Je sais qu'à ce moment là, quand tu as tiré Sasuke, c'était pour éviter qu'on se fasse tuer. Pour éviter que je me fasse tuer..._

_Ca a été notre premier assassinat. Le premier d'une longue chaîne. _

_Avec ce qu'on a prévu de faire, ce n'est pas maintenant qu'elle va s'arrêter. On va encore prendre des vies. Parce que c'est ce qu'on est devenus... des monstres._

_Ca aurait pu être différent. On aurait pu conserver une part d'humanité, bien enfoui au fond de nous même. Et on aurait été les seuls à le savoir. Ca aurait été notre secret._

_Ca aurait pu... Si seulement il n'y avait pas eu ce soir là..._

**Flash Back**

Un silence pesant régnait dans la petite pièce qui servait désormais de chambre à l'Uchiwa et à l'Uzumaki. Seul le cliquetis des fourchettes et des couteaux venait troubler la quiétude des lieux.

« - Jusqu'à quand ils vont nous garder enfermés ici! » S'écria soudain Sasuke.

« - ... »

Le brun se leva d'un coup et alla tambouriner sur la porte.

« - Eh! Quand est-ce qu'on sortira! » Vociféra-t-il.

Seul le silence lui fit écho. Il se tourna dos à la porte, se laissa glisser contre le métal froid et ferma les yeux.

« - Il paraît que des enfants sont en train d'être adoptés... » Déclara tout à coup Naruto d'une voix morne, sans relever la tête de son assiette.

« - Comment tu le sais? »

« - J'ai entendu des éducateurs discuter devant la porte pendant que tu dormais... »

« - Je vois... »

L'Uchiwa ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci était en train de passer la pointe de son couteau sur son poignet, suivant les tracés bleutés de ses veines. Il augmenta la pression sur le haut de son avant-bras et une goutte de sang perla sur sa peau hâlée. Sasuke se leva d'un bond, se jeta sur le blond et lui arracha le couteau des mains.

« - Mais t'es complètement taré Naruto! »

Le petit blond leva vers lui des yeux emplis d'une tristesse si profonde, si inhabituelle dans ces prunelles azur que le cœur de l'Uchiwa se stoppa un instant.

« - Si tu es adopté, y'aura plus personne, plus rien pour me rappeler que je suis humain... Je revois toutes le nuits le regard de Naoki quand j'ai enfoncé mon couteau dans son coeur... »

Sasuke marqua un temps de pause puis il s'assit à côté de Naruto. Il approcha son visage à quelques centimètres du sien et son regard déterminé vint capturer celui du blond.

« - Ca n'arrivera pas. On se fera adopter ensemble ou on ne le sera pas ok? Et on sera toujours là l'un pour l'autre pour se rappeler qu'on est humains, ok? » Déclara fermement Sasuke.

Naruto finit pas esquisser un sourire.

« - Ok. »

Oui, c'était la seule solution. Rester ensemble pour toujours, pour se protéger de la violence du monde extérieur...

Cette nuit-là, ils s'endormirent tous deux le cœur léger. Ils ne seraient jamais seuls, ils s'en étaient fait la promesse...

Mais cette même nuit, la porte de la petite chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas. Les deux garçons furent réveillés en sursaut. Ils entendirent que des gens rentraient dans leur chambre. C'est quand ils furent sortis de leurs lits sans ménagement qu'ils réalisèrent ce qui étaient en train de se passer.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites? » Demanda le blond.

L'homme qui lui saisissait le bras lui répondit avec un sourire malsain.

« - Vous allez enfin quitter le Centre... Soyez heureux, vous avez été adoptés... »

Naruto et Sasuke se regardèrent. Un sourire se dessina sur leurs lèvres.

Mais ce sourire s'effaça bien vite.

A un croisement de couloir, Naruto fut emmené à droite, et Sasuke à gauche.

« - Sasuke! » Cria le petit blond, une lueur de panique dansant dans ses yeux.

« - Na... Naruto! Lâchez-moi! » Vociféra l'Uchiwa en se débattant de toutes ses forces.

Sasuke et les hommes qui le tenaient disparurent derrière un mur. Dès cet instant, Naruto sut, au fond de lui, qu'il ne le reverrait plus jamais...

**Fin Flash Back**

Naruto eut un petit rictus. Un rire qui sonnait faux, comme pour se moquer de l'ironie de la vie...

Il se tourna vers Sasuke qui marchait à côté de lui, puis il s'arrêta. Surpris, le brun s'arrêta à son tour et constata que Naruto le dévisageait.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » Demanda l'Uchiwa.

Naruto ne lui répondit pas. Bien que ses yeux azur le fixaient intensément, Sasuke eut l'impression que ce n'était pas lui qu'il regardait, mais plutôt en lui.

**Flash Back**

« - Euh, excusez-moi, vous n'auriez pas du feu ? »

Naruto s'était penché vers un jeune homme brun, impeccablement habillé qui tenait négligemment à la main une cigarette. Il regardait dans le vague.

La voix de l'Uzumaki, lui fit tourner la tête.

Lorsque leurs deux regards se croisèrent, Naruto frissonna. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise.

_Toi...? _

Le regard du brun était glacial, sans expression. Pourtant Naruto aurait juré voir passer, l'espace d'un instant, la surprise dans ces yeux noirs d'encre.

Ils restèrent figés quelques secondes.

_Non, ça ne peut pas être toi... Ce regard, n'est pas le tien..._

Naruto se reprit rapidement, tentant de chasser les pensées qui commençaient à envahir son esprit.

« - Euh…Monsieur ? Ca va ? C'est pas grave si vous avez pas de feu ! Merci quand même ! » Dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait enjoué, avant de tourner les talons.

Son interlocuteur sembla sortit de sa léthargie et fouilla dans sa poche d'un air absent.

« - Excusez-moi, je venais de me souvenir d'un truc. Tenez »

Naruto se retourna, et attrapa juste à temps le briquet que lui avait lancé l'inconnu.

« - Merci beaucoup ! Au revoir ! »

Naruto rendit le briquet au jeune homme avant de s'éloigner rapidement, récupérant au passage sa valise sur le tapis roulant.

_Qui es-tu...?_

**Fin Flash Back**

Naruto cligna des yeux et se rendit compte que Sasuke attendait une réponse de sa part.

« - Rien... Je pensais juste à quelque chose... » Dit-il avant de reprendre la marche.

Une main sur son épaule lui fait stopper son mouvement.

« - Attends. Écoute, excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure. Tu as raison, pour ce qu'on a à faire, c'est pas la peine de s'embarrasser d'émotions inutiles. On fait d'abord notre boulot, je rattraperai le temps perdu plus tard. » Déclara rapidement Sasuke.

« - Ok. C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre. » Lui répondit froidement l'Uzumaki.

* * *

A suivre...


	13. Chapitre 13: Underground Requiem

**Titre** : Crimson

**Auteuse** : Kamirya

**Genre** : Euh…je me fais taper si je dis que c'est encore une UA ? Ben action, romance… Y'a que de ça là dedans…

**Couple **: Sasunaru, et sûrement une fois n'est pas coutume, Narusasu ! :3

**Résumé **: Comme dans tout domaine, le monde de l'assassinat a ses propres génies… Deux contrats, deux cibles… Etes-vous prêts à entrer dans le jeu ?

**Disclaimer **: Depuis le temps que je les emprunte…on peut pas considérer qu'ils sont à moi ? Toujours pas ? Tant pis…à la limite tant mieux pour eux, qu'ils restent avec Masashi Kishimoto, il les fera sans doute moins souffrir…ou pas !

**Rating **: M : violence, sang, gros mots et diverses choses citronnées…

**Warnings** : Un peu plus trash que mes fics précédentes…je me suis essayée à la philosophie (Sasu : T'aurais mieux fait de t'abstenir…). Bon, y'a toujours de la guimauve…on se refait pas ! (Pour celoles et ceux qui me connaissent ! ;-))

**Reviews** : Concernant les reviews, je ne réponds plus ici, mais directement ! Donc pour les review anonymes, laissez moi votre mail, comme ça je peux vous répondre !

**Chapitre 13 :**

_Underground Requiem_

_Qui es-tu...?_

**Fin Flash Back**

Naruto cligna des yeux et se rendit compte que Sasuke attendait une réponse de sa part.

« - Rien... Je pensais juste à quelque chose... » Dit-il avant de reprendre la marche.

Une main sur son épaule lui fait stopper son mouvement.

« - Attends. Écoute, excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure. Tu as raison, pour ce qu'on a à faire, c'est pas la peine de s'embarrasser d'émotions inutiles. On fait d'abord notre boulot, je rattraperai le temps perdu plus tard. » Déclara rapidement Sasuke.

_« - Ok. C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre. » Lui répondit froidement l'Uzumaki._

_Les deux jeunes hommes traversèrent le parc qu'ils avaient visité précédemment. Le parking où était garé leur 4x4 était juste au-delà. Ils marchaient vite, jetant des regards furtifs autour d'eux et se méfiant de tout mouvement suspect._

Mais Naruto n'étais pas vraiment concentré. Ses souvenirs continuaient d'affluer en lui.

_Lorsque tu m'as dit ton nom ce jour là, à la terrasse de ce café, mon coeur a raté un battement. Ce visage, ce nom. Une telle coïncidence n'était pas possible..._

_Et pourtant j'ai refoulé mes doutes. Pour le bien de ma mission._

_Ensuite, j'ai eu la certitude que tu étais bien ma cible. J'ai alors oublié ta ressemblance, j'ai oublié jusqu'à ton nom. J'ai été formaté pour ça. C'est la marque des six années que j'ai passé à Trinity._

_Ils ont fait de moi une machine à tuer. Ils m'ont forcé à annihiler toute émotion. Et ils auraient complètement réussi si Iruka n'avait pas été là..._

_Ce soir là, lorsque nous nous sommes battu, dans un duel à mort, je n'ai rien ressenti._

_Puis tu as refermé tes mains sur ma gorge, et j'ai senti ma vie me quitter peu à peu. Ton visage était à quelque centimètres du mien et c'est ce moment que mes doutes ont refait surface. Et si tu étais...?_

_Pourtant j'ai continué à nier. Alors que pour une raison qui m'était inconnue tes doigts ont relâché leur étreinte sur ma gorge, j'ai échangé nos positions, te tenant à nouveau à ma merci._

_Mais tu ne t'es pas débattu... Pourquoi? _

_Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me poser la question bien longtemps. Une grenade venait d'exploser à côté de nous. C'est cette nuit là que je me suis décidé à m'émanciper de Trinity. C'est cette nuit là que j'ai décidé de déclarer la guerre à ceux qui avaient détruit ma vie..._

A cette pensée, la main de Naruto vint caresser doucement la marque qu'il portait sur la nuque. Un numéro. 526.

_Depuis notre fuite, je ne savais plus quoi penser. Qui es-tu. Est-ce que tu es lui? Tu sembles tellement différent..._

_Mais lorsque j'ai vu le tatouage que tu portais sur la nuque, mes doutes se sont transformés en certitudes. Oui, c'est bien toi, Sasuke..._

_Je m'étais toujours dit que si un jour on arrivait à se retrouver, ce serait le plus beau jour de ma vie. Pourtant ça n'a pas été le cas. Parce que si à présent je savais que tu étais le Sasuke que j'ai connu au Centre, toi tu avais tout oublié, tout, jusqu'à mon existence. Jusqu'au lien qui nous unissait._

_S'il te plaît Sasuke, souviens-toi... Souviens-toi pour que tout redevienne comme avant cette nuit maudite où nos chemins se sont séparés._

~oOo~

Sasuke n'aimait pas cette situation. Ils étaient trop visibles trop à découvert.

En plus de ça, depuis leur discussion au parc, Naruto était devenu distant et froid. Depuis leur départ de la banque, il n'avait cessé de l'observer, mais Naruto ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées et ne faisait plus attention au monde extérieur.

Depuis qu'ils avaient fui ensemble, Sasuke ne pouvait pas ignorer cette sensation étrange qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il était près du blond. Une impression de déjà vu, un sentiment de bien être et de quiétude.

A chaque fois qu'il essayait de se rappeler, seule une silhouette se formait dans son esprit. Une silhouette sans visage. Et à chaque fois qu'il essayait de s'approcher, la silhouette disparaissait.

Comme si son inconscient lui criait des mots qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre.

Et puis il y avait ces cauchemars... Ou bien était-ce des souvenirs... ? Cette petite fille qui le supplie, elle lui ressemble tellement...

Il y a un chaînon manquant entre ces rêves, ces visions, et Naruto. Sasuke savait que la pièce manquante du puzzle se trouvait en lui, mais comment faire pour la trouver?

~oOo~

Les deux jeunes hommes avaient atteint l'entrée du parking souterrain où ils devaient récupérer leur voiture. Ils descendirent rapidement les quatre étages qui les séparaient du niveau - 4, et s'aventurèrent dans les allées de voitures.

Des haut-parleurs diffusaient de la musique classique, sans doute pour adoucir l'ambiance glauque des parkings souterrains.

Naruto et Sasuke retrouvèrent sans problème leur véhicule et le brun sortit les clefs de sa poche avant de déverrouiller à distance les portes de l'imposant 4x4. Un petit bruit se fit entendre et les phares de la voiture clignotèrent.

Sasuke s'approcha du coffre, l'ouvrit et fouilla dans un grand sac noir. Naruto vint se poster à ses côtés.

« - Tu as remarqué? » Demanda l'Uchiwa d'une voix à peine audible.

« - Oui. Deux à droite et un à gauche » Répondit le blond dans un souffle.

« - Ok. Je prends les deux à droite. »

Dans un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé, les deux jeunes hommes se séparèrent, partant chacun de leur côté. Ils firent une roulade pour se retrouver à couvert derrière une voiture alors que des impacts de balles se firent entendre.

Le souffle court, Sasuke vissa un silencieux au pistolet qu'il venait de sortir du coffre de la voiture. Des bruits de pas à peine étouffé et des bruits de froissement de tissus résonnèrent autour de lui.

_Merde, y'en a plus que trois..._

Rapidement, le brun sortit de sa cachette pour trouver une position plus stratégique. Il se cala derrière une petite camionnette aux vitres teintées.

« - Sortez de là! On sait que vous êtes là! » Cria une voix.

« - Vous n'avez aucune chance, on a bloqué toutes les issues et vous n'êtes que deux... » Déclara une autre.

Seul le silence leur répondit. Sasuke eut un rictus.

_Et ils pensent qu'avec une provocation aussi minable ils arriveront à nous déloger? Si vous cherchez à nous faire parler pour localiser notre position, vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'oeil! Vous pensez vraiment qu'on est des amateurs?_

« - Bon allez, dispersez vous, délogez-moi ces fils de pute. » Dit un des hommes.

« - Euh, chef... Vous croyez vraiment que c'est une bonne chose de se séparer? » Demanda timidement une voix.

« - Et toi, tu crois que c'est une bonne chose de chier dans ton froc? Ils sont que deux, tocard! Allez, bouge ton cul! »

Les hommes armés se répartirent dans tout l'étage du parking, depuis sa planque, Sasuke pouvait apercevoir tous leurs mouvements. D'ailleurs il tenait en joue un des leurs. Ils étaient tous vêtus uniformément d'un costard cravate. Des lunettes noires cachaient leurs yeux.

_Approche un peu plus..._

Au moment où il Sasuke allait appuyer sur la gâchette, l'homme qu'il visait fit rapidement marche arrière, disparaissant de son champ de vision.

Merde...

« - Eh! Où est passé Taki? »

« - Je sais pas, il est parti vers la gauche »

« - Va voir ! » Dit l'homme qui semblait être le chef.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent dans un silence presque total. Finalement un hoquet de surprise se fit entendre. Un homme s'approcha du chef et dit :

« - Chef... Taki... »

« - Quoi Taki? »

« - Il est mort... là bas »

Le subordonné pointa son bras vers la gauche et tous tournèrent la tête dans la direction indiquée.

« - Y'en a un là-bas! Il peut pas être loin, descendez-le! » Vociféra le boss.

_Naruto..._

Les hommes armés se déplacèrent en groupe vers le côté gauche, dans un mouvement assez désordonné. Sasuke profita de la panique et, se plaçant à découvert, tira trois fois.

Dans un mouvement sourd, les trois hommes s'effondrèrent à terre, morts.

« - Hey, je l'ai vu! Le brun, il est là bas! »

Cinq hommes se ruèrent dans la direction de Sasuke.

_Merde, merde, merde..._

L'Uchiwa fut débouté de sa cachette et courait à présent, à moitié accroupi, slalomant entre les voitures.

« - Tirez bordel, tirez! » Vociféra le chef, hystérique.

Les balles frôlaient le brun, les impacts faisaient exploser le béton à côté de lui. Il répliquait comme il pouvait, mais il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

_Deux chargeurs... Il faut que j'arrive à tous les buter avec seulement deux chargeurs..._

_Putain, Naruto... Où est-ce que tu es?_

~oOo~

Son coeur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. L'adrénaline, le combat, Naruto aimait ça.

Les coups de feu étaient incessants, parfois des balles perdues arrivaient de son côté, finissant leur course dans un pare-brise ou dans une carrosserie. Il glissait prestement entre les allées, restant dans l'ombre autant que faire se peut.

Il savait qu'il devait faire vite. Il avait vu Sasuke n'emporter que deux chargeurs. Et pourtant leurs poursuivants étaient plus de vingt. Aussi bon tireur que le Corbeau puisse être, seul face à vingt tueurs armés jusqu'au dents, il ne pourrait pas résister longtemps.

Il localisa un homme en costard agenouillé derrière une voiture. Il tirait dans la direction à la sienne. Dos à lui, il ne put pas voir arriver l'Uzumaki. Aussi silencieux qu'un courant d'air, Naruto sortit un couteau à crans d'arrêt de la poche de son pantalon. Il déplia rapidement la lame, puis la passa sur le cou de l'homme en face de lui.

L'homme n'avait pas vu ni entendu sa mort arriver. Son corps sans vie s'écroula, mais Naruto retint sa chute et le déposa délicatement par terre.

_Et de deux..._

Comme une ombre, frôlant les murs, Naruto continuait sa progression.

A chaque fois la même parade, il surprenait ses victimes par derrière, ne leur laissant pas la possibilité d'esquisser un mouvement.

~oOo~

Au bout de quelques minutes, la confusion commençait à se faire sentir dans les rangs des hommes armés.

« - Putain chef! Hattori est mort aussi! »

« - Y'a Onagawa dans un coin! Il s'est fait buter lui aussi! »

« - Mais arrêtez de brailler! Soyez des hommes! »

_Dix, onze, douze... Douze cibles et plus que deux balles..._

Sasuke recompta minutieusement les balles dans son chargeur. Son bras gauche et sa joue droite avaient été éraflées par des balles, mais cela ne luit importait guère. Il reprit son souffle quelques secondes puis il se releva un peu, une flamme dansait dans ses yeux. Il était le Corbeau, le meilleur tireur d'élite de tout le Japon, avec ces deux dernières balles, il était bien décidé à faire un carnage.

Sasuke se mit debout, son geste était assuré, sa main ne tremblait pas. Trois hommes se retournèrent. Ils eurent à peine le temps d'écarquiller les yeux que leur vision se brouilla.

Ils n'entendirent pas la coup de feu qui mit fin à leur existence.

Sasuke avait décoché une première balle. Celle-ci traversa la tempe d'un premier homme, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Elle vint finir sa course dans la gorge d'un autre homme qui se trouvait juste de derrière le premier.

Le brun tira une seconde et dernière fois. L'instant d'après, un trou rouge apparut entre les deux yeux d'un troisième yakuza.

Ils tombèrent tous trois à terre, et lorsque les autres hommes armés se rendirent compte de la situation, Sasuke avait déjà disparu.

Les yakuzas n'étaient plus que neufs. Ils décidèrent de changer de tactique et se regroupèrent au centre.

Les secondes passèrent sans qu'aucun bruit ne résonne dans le quatrième sous-sol.

Le chef de la milice prit la parole.

« - Alors Uchiwa, on dirait bien que t'es à court de balles? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant? ».

Le coeur du brun battait à la chamade. Très bonne question, qu'allait-il faire maintenant?

Il réfléchit quelques instant, promenant son regard autour de lui. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose. Très vite. Il vit alors des jambes dépasser de derrière une voiture, un des yakuzas morts. Peut-être lui restait-il des balles dans son pistolet? Il fallait qu'il tente, c'était sa seule chance.

Seulement, pour atteindre le cadavre, il fallait qu'il sorte de sa cachette, qu'il soit complètement à la merci des tirs ennemis. Il prit une grande inspiration et se leva d'un bond. Mais alors qu'il était arrivé à mi-chemin, un brouhaha indistinct parvint à ses oreilles et lui fit stopper sa course une fraction de seconde. C'était suffisant pour apercevoir le scène qui se déroula alors devant ses yeux.

Deux des neufs hommes étaient déjà à terre, la gorge tranchée de part en part. Des coups de feu résonnèrent à nouveau, des tirs frénétiques et désespérés.

Au milieu de ces costards noirs un jeune homme aux cheveux d'or et aux yeux saphirs entamait une danse mortelle. Il esquivait avec agilité les coups des yakuzas, les balles semblaient l'éviter et aucune peur ne se lisait dans ses yeux. Il était calme, précis, fatal.

« - Bouge pas, connard ou je... » Commença un des yakuza.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. L'Uzumaki plaça son couteau entre ses dents, se jeta sur lui, saisit son bras armé et se retourna. Utilisant le pistolet tenu à bout de bras, il tua deux autres hommes, puis, d'un mouvement sec il brisa la nuque de l'homme dont il tenait le bras.

_Plus que quatre... L'effet de surprise passé, c'est maintenant que ça va se corser..._

Lorsqu'il se retourna, il se trouva nez à nez avec le canon d'un uzi. Réflexivement il se baissa, juste avant que l'homme en face de lui n'appuie sur la détente. C'est un yakuza derrière lui qui reçut la salve de balles.

Toujours baissé, Naruto fit in croche-pied à un sixième homme qui tomba lourdement à terre. Le blond lui écrasa le bras avec son pied et se saisit de son arme à feu. Il tira en plein coeur de l'homme à terre puis il essaya de viser les deux derniers yakuzas.

Seul un petit clic retentit lorsqu'il essaya de presser sur la détente.

Il jeta l'arme à feu et repris en main le couteau qui se trouvait entre ses dents. Il s'approcha d'un des deux hommes en costard, et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

Lorsque leurs regard se croisèrent, les pupilles de l'homme en noir se dilatèrent, une expression de terreur indicible pouvait se lire dans ses prunelles, comme s'il avait vu le diable en personne. Et en ce moment précis, il n'était pas très loin de la réalité. L'instant d'après, du sang gicla de sa gorge et macula et visage de Naruto.

Sasuke avait assisté à la scène, fasciné par la facilité déconcertante avec laquelle l'Uzumaki arrivait à se défaire de ses adversaires, avec seulement un couteau comme unique arme. Un couteau face à neuf armes à feu. Et pourtant, il les avait tous tués, les uns après les autres. Il se déplaçait avec aisance entre les corps, semblant danser sur une musique silencieuse. C'était envoûtant.

Voilà donc le secret du numéro un. Une technique de combat qui paralyse de terreur l'adversaire par sa vitesse et sa violence.

Sasuke vit ensuite Naruto se retourner et se diriger vers le dernier yakuza. Celui-ci tenait à bout de bras son arme et tremblait comme une feuille. Des grosses gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front.

« - Bou...Bouge pas... Ou je... Je... Ou j'te tue! » Parvint à articuler l'homme.

La bouche de l'Uzumaki s'étira en un rictus sadique. Il était couvert de sang. On aurait dit un démon.

« - Vas y, tue moi... Tire... » Dit finalement le blond en écartant les bras de part et d'autre de son corps.

Naruto attendit quelques secondes, puis déclara.

« - C'est bien ce que je pensais... »

Sasuke vit alors Naruto s'avancer, et comme il l'avait fait quelques minutes auparavant , le blond regarda droit dans les yeux sa victime au moment où il lui enfonçait son couteau en plein cœur.

Le coeur de l'Uchiwa manqua un battement.

_Cette scène, ce regard..._

En une fraction de seconde, un torrent de souvenirs afflua dans sa tête.

Le Centre, Naoki, Tarô, NG... Tout lui revint en mémoire.

_Naruto..._

Submergé par les souvenirs, Sasuke ne vit pas la silhouette sortir de l'ombre. Il ne la vit pas non plus s'approcher du blond et pointer son pistolet sur l'arrière de son crâne.

_« - _On arrête de jouer maintenant. Très impressionnant, tu as décimé tous mes hommes. Allez, lâche ton arme.._. »_

Naruto se raidit en sentant le contact du métal sur son crâne. Dans l'ivresse du combat, il avait baissé sa garde pendant une seconde. Mais ce fut la seconde de trop.

Il s'exécuta et lâcha son couteau.

« - Bye bye numéro un... »

Naruto ferma les yeux, attendant que la mort vienne le chercher.

Un coup de feu retentit, suivi du bruit sourd caractéristique de celui d'un corps qui tombe à terre.

Naruto ouvrit les yeux. Il était toujours dans le même parking. Lentement, il se retourna.

Le chef de la milice gisait à terre, le crâne explosé. A quelques mètres de là, l'Uchiwa tenait à bout de bras un 9 mm dont le canon fumait encore.

**Flash back**

Sasuke n'avait pas vu l'homme s'avancer vers le blond, pistolet à la main. Quand il s'en rendit compte, celui-ci était déjà prêt à tirer.

« - Bye bye numéro un... »

_Naruto... Non..._

Il se rua alors vers le cadavre tout proche et saisit le pistolet qu'il tenait dans sa main encore chaude.

_Une balle... J'ai juste besoin d'une balle... Kami-sama, faites qu'il y ait encore une balle..._

Sans hésiter il appuya sur la détente. Un coup de feu retentit mais il ne savait pas si c'était le sien ou celui du chef de la milice. Était-il arrivé à temps?

Il eut la réponse à sa question quand il vit s'écrouler le corps de l'homme en noir.

**Fin Flash Back**

Naruto lança à Sasuke un sourire de soulagement.

« - Merci Sasuke... »

Il se baissa pour ramasser son couteau et rejoignit le brun.

« - Mais j'aurais pu m'en sortir tout seul! » Lança l'Uzumaki sur un ton de défi avant de s'éloigner en direction du 4x4.

« - Hn... baka... » Murmura Sasuke.

Quand le brun arriva à son tour à la voiture, il trouva Naruto affairé à fouiller dans un grand sac de voyage.

« - Je pensais pourtant avoir amené une chemise de rechange... Celle-là est foutue... » Marmonna Naruto dans sa barbe.

« - C'était très impressionnant numéro un... » Déclara alors Sasuke, en trainant sur les deux derniers mots.

« - T'étais pas mal non plus Sasuke » répliqua Naruto sans détacher son regard du sac de voyage.

L'Uchiwa saisit alors le bras du blond. Ce dernier, surpris, tourna alors la tête et croisa le regard abyssal de son coéquipier. Ce regard avait perdu toute sa froideur et était étrangement expressif.

« - Naruto, je... » Commença Sasuke.

Il fut interrompu dans sa phrase par un violent bruit de pneus qui crissent, suivi du vrombissement d'un moteur. Les deux jeunes hommes tournèrent la tête en direction du bruit.

« - On dégage » Dit Naruto.

Sasuke acquiesça d'un signe de tête et prit place côté conducteur pendant que le blond s'installait côté passager.

L'Uchiwa démarra sur les chapeau-de-roues et fit un demi-tour au frein à main. En face d'eux, un autre 4x4 noir fonçait sur eux. Le brun fit rugir son moteur et déclara.

« - Tu me fais confiance? »

« - Euh... Ouais... » Répondit Naruto, peu rassuré.

« - Ok, alors attache ta ceinture »

* * *

_A suivre..._


	14. Chapitre 14: Preys and predators

**Titre** : Crimson

**Auteuse** : Kamirya

**Genre** : Euh…je me fais taper si je dis que c'est encore une UA ? Ben action, romance… Y'a que de ça là dedans…

**Couple **: Sasunaru, et sûrement une fois n'est pas coutume, Narusasu ! :3

**Résumé **: Comme dans tout domaine, le monde de l'assassinat a ses propres génies… Deux contrats, deux cibles… Etes-vous prêts à entrer dans le jeu ?

**Disclaimer **: Depuis le temps que je les emprunte…on peut pas considérer qu'ils sont à moi ? Toujours pas ? Tant pis…à la limite tant mieux pour eux, qu'ils restent avec Masashi Kishimoto, il les fera sans doute moins souffrir…ou pas !

**Rating **: M : violence, sang, gros mots et diverses choses citronnées…

**Warnings** : Un peu plus trash que mes fics précédentes…je me suis essayée à la philosophie (Sasu : T'aurais mieux fait de t'abstenir…). Bon, y'a toujours de la guimauve…on se refait pas ! (Pour celoles et ceux qui me connaissent ! ;-))

**Reviews** : Concernant les reviews, je ne réponds plus ici, mais directement ! Donc pour les review anonymes, laissez moi votre mail, comme ça je peux vous répondre !

**Chapitre 14 :**

_Preys and predators_

_L'Uchiwa démarra sur les chapeau-de-roues et fit un demi-tour au frein à main. En face d'eux, un autre 4x4 noir fonçait sur eux. Le brun fit rugir son moteur et déclara._

« - Tu me fais confiance? »

« - Euh... Ouais... » Répondit Naruto, peu rassuré.

« - Ok, alors attache ta ceinture »

les pneus du 4x4 dérapèrent un instant sur le béton avant de démarrer. Les deux véhicules fonçaient l'un vers l'autre et se rapprochaient à une vitesse vertigineuse.

« - Euh... Sasuke... »

« - Je t'ai dit de me faire confiance! »

Le 4x4 d'en face n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres maintenant. Naruto se cramponna alors à son siège, et alors qu'il se préparait à l'impact, il sentit le brun accélérer encore un peu.

Et l'inattendu se produisit.

Évitant de justesse l'impact, la voiture en face avait fait un écart sur le côté, grâce à un violent coup de volant.

Alors que Sasuke s'élançait vers la sortie, grimpant la pente et gravissant les étages, il constata dans le rétroviseur que deux autres voitures les avaient pris en chasse.

« - Finalement ils étaient plutôt bien organisés... je vais essayer de les semer, mais j'aurais besoin d'un coup de main... » Dit le brun.

« - Je m'en charge. Occupe toi de la route, je m'occupe de les ralentir »

« - Il y a deux 9 mm, un uzi et des munitions dans le coffre. Dans un sac noir. Passe par l'arrière. »

Naruto enjamba le siège, se retrouva sur la banquette arrière et bascula les dossiers pour accéder au coffre. Il extirpa le sac et sortit les armes. Il prit les deux pistolets en main et prit appui sur la plage arrière pour viser.

_J'ai toujours été nul en tir...Fuck..._

Le cortège de voitures traversait en trombe la ville. Les vrombissements de leurs moteurs se faisaient entendre à plusieurs rues alentours.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement en périphérie de la ville, dans la zone industrielle. Les passants qui étaient témoins de la course poursuite effrénée ne paraissaient même plus surpris. Seuls quelques cris résonnèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent les premiers coups de feu échangés entre les trois véhicules.

Il faut dire que les règlements de compte dans le quartier étaient monnaie courante. Les forces de l'ordre, trop peu nombreuses et surtout sous-armées n'osaient même plus pénétrer dans cette zone de non-droit.

La vitre arrière de la voiture de Naruto et Sasuke vola en éclat. Une multitude de petits débris de verre sécurit s'éparpilla sur la plage arrière.

« - Ca va? » Cria Sasuke.

« - Deux voitures de yakuzas essaient de nous plomber la tête, mais à part ça tout roule! » Répondit en plaisantant le blond.

« - … Pff » Répliqua le brun.

« - Bah maintenant qu'ils ont pété la vitre, je vais pouvoir mieux tirer... »

« - Vise les pneus... »

« - Merci pour le conseil... J'avais pas deviné! Occupe-toi de conduire. Je fais mon boulot, fais le tien ok? »

Alors que tirs continuaient à être échangés, les trois véhicules quittèrent peu à peu la zone industrielle pour s'enfoncer dans la campagne qui entourait la ville. Cette campagne était sensiblement vallonnée et la route commençait à monter légèrement.

Les balles fusaient, sans toutefois atteindre leur cible. Des impacts de balles criblaient les carrosseries et brisaient les éléments en verre dans un bruit assourdissant et incessant.

« - Putain de merde... » Jura l'Uchiwa entre ses dents.

Il avait les yeux rivés sur son tableau de bord, et plus particulièrement sur la jauge d'essence qui diminuait lentement.

« - Naruto, si tu envisages de leur exploser les pneus, c'est maintenant! » Reprit le brun.

« - Je fais ce que je peux! »

« - Ils ont percé le réservoir d'essence, on perd du carburant! En montée et à cette vitesse on en a plus que pour cinq minutes! »

Naruto se raidit un instant, puis reprenant ses esprit, enclencha un nouveau chargeur dans l'uzi qu'il tenait à la main. Il s'approcha de la portière droite, passa par la fenêtre qui était déjà brisée et se mit en équilibre sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

« - Et voilà mes cocos. Je suis à vous! » Cria l'Uzumaki avec un sourire carnassier.

Sasuke jeta un regard dans son rétroviseur et ses yeux s'agrandirent.

« - Putain Naruto tu fous quoi? »

Mais le blond ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

« - Bordel de merde... Naruto! Tu vas te faire...»

Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Derrière eux, la berline qui les suivait piqua du nez sur la route, se retournant totalement dans un bruit atroce de tôle froissée et de verre brisé.

« - Yeah! Je les ai eus! Je leur ai défoncé leur essieu! » Vociféra Naruto.

Celui-ci était revenu à l'intérieur de l'habitacle et arborait un sourire rayonnant.

« - Ouais, ben les autres ont toujours pas lâché l'affaire... » Déclara calmement Sasuke après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil à son rétroviseur gauche.

« - Hééé! Mais, comment ils ont pu esquiver la bagnole? »

En effet, la deuxième berline poursuivante, loin d'avoir été stoppée, se rapprochait à présent de leur voiture, réduisant petit à petit la distance qui séparait les deux voitures.

« - Putain Sasuke, faut que t'ailles plus vite là! »

« - Tu crois que je fais du tourisme ducon? »

« - ... »

La voiture derrière eux gagnait du terrain, et ses passagers commençaient déjà à tirer. Elle se décala sur la voie de droite de la route, préparant une approche.

« - Sasuke j'ai une idée. Je vais compter jusqu'à trois. A trois tu freines et tu essaies de te mettre à leur hauteur. Ca créera un effet de surprise et j'en profiterai pour les tirer comme des lapins »

« - Et si ça marche pas et que c'est toi qui te fait tirer comme un lapin? »

« - Je n'envisage pas cette possibilité » Répondit Naruto avec une détermination sans faille.

« - ... »

« - Ok... Un... »

Naruto se mit en popsition, appuyé contre la portière gauche cette fois-ci.

« - Deux »

Sasuke avait le pied prêt à appuyer sur la pédale de frein au signal du blond.

« - Trois! »

La distance qui séparait les deux véhicules se réduisit en un instant. Les poursuivants se figèrent en voyant la voiture de devant reculer à leur hauteur, si bien qu'ils ne purent esquisser aucun mouvement lorsqu'ils virent une tête blonde jaillir de derrière une portière avec une arme automatique.

« - Yipeekai pauvre con! » Cria l'Uzumaki avant de d'administrer une salve de coup de feu aux trois hommes qui se trouvaient dans la berline.

L'effet de cet assaut ne se fit pas attendre, la berline noire se détacha rapidement de leur voiture. L'homme sur la banquette arrière avait la tête explosée. Tir à bout portant. Le passager sur le siège avant avait le torse criblé d'impacts de balles et ne montrait plus aucun signe de vie.

« - C'est quoi ça « yippeekai pauvre con »? » Demanda Sasuke à moitié hystérique.

« - C'était dans un film américain que j'ai vu y'a pas longtemps (1). J'ai trouvé ça classe. »

Cependant, au cours de leur échange, les deux jeunes hommes n'avaient pas remarqué que la berline revenait vers eux. Elle vint les percuter violemment et déstabilisa le 4x4.

« - Putain! »

« - Mais je croyais que tu leurs avait fait leur fête moi! » Dit l'Uchiwa

« - Moi aussi! »

Sasuke donna un coup de volant brusque vers la gauche et regarda en direction de la berline.

« - Ouais, le chauffeur est mort mais son volant est bloqué dans notre direction » Continua Sasuke.

« - Mais comment ça se fait qu'il accélère toujours? »

« - Il a du mourir le pied appuyé sur la pédale d'accélérateur... Il faut qu'on se sépare de cette bagnole sinon elle va nous emporter avec elle dans le ravin »

A la mention du mot « ravin », Naruto pencha la tête à travers la fenêtre côté droit et constata que le vide s'étendait à une cinquantaine de centimètres des roues. Il regarda dans le ravin quelques secondes puis enjamba le siège côté passager pour se retrouver à l'avant, à côté de Sasuke.

Les deux véhicules étaient fermement encastrés l'un dans l'autre et Sasuke avait de plus en plus de mal à maîtriser sa voiture.

Soudain, le 4x4 sembla perdre de la vitesse. Le brun jeta un coup d'oeil à la jauge d'essence. Elle était vide et le voyant d'appel était allumé.

« - Pas maintenant, pitié, pas maintenant... Me lâche pas... » Murmura Sasuke entre ses dents.

Alors que le voyant de vitesse indiquait une vitesse toujours plus basse, le moteur faisait de plus en plus de ratés, et les roues se rapprochaient de plus en plus du ravin.

« - Sasuke... »

« - Je sais! » Vociféra le brun.

« - ... »

« - Je vais tenter un truc. A mon signal, tu serres le frein à main, ok? »

Naruto regarda un instant l'Uchiwa avec inquiétude puis son regard changea. Un air grave pouvait à présent se lire sur son visage. Il prit une profonde inspiration puis déclara :

« - Ok... »

Sasuke serra le volant de ses deux mains et se concentra sur la route. A son tour, il respira profondément avant de dire calmement:

« - Maintenant »

Naruto s'exécuta et tira vers lui le levier du frein à main. En même temps, Sasuke appuya aussi fort qu'il put sur la pédale de frein et braqua vers la gauche.

La décélération fut immédiate. Les deux véhicules se détachèrent et le 4x4 se mit en travers de la route.

Mais la voiture ne put supporter un changement si brusque de direction et s'engagea une série de tonneaux.

Le véhicule devint complètement incontrôlable et se dirigea vers la rambarde de sécurité qui bordait la route.

A cette vitesse, le lourd 4x4 traversa aisément la rambarde et le véhicule plongea dans le vide.

Une sensation d'apesanteur, puis plus rien... Le noir total...

~oOo~

Sasuke ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Tout était flou autour de lui... Et dans sa tête aussi. Il mit plusieurs secondes à se remettre les idées en place. La course-poursuite... Le coup de frein... La chute...

_La chute..._

Cette dernière pensée le fit revenir complètement à la réalité. C'est à ce moment là qu'une très vive douleur s'empara de tout son corps.

Alors, il prit conscience de son état.

Il était installé sur son siège, la tête en bas, maintenu par sa ceinture de sécurité et l'airbag qui lui comprimait la cage thoracique. Le 4x4 était sur le toit.

Il tourna alors la tête côté passager avant et découvrit Naruto la tête enfouie dans l'airbag.

Sasuke libéra avec difficulté une main, ignorant la douleur que ce geste lui procurait et saisit l'épaule du blond.

« - Na...Naruto » Parvint-il difficilement à articuler tant sa gorge était sèche et le brûlait.

Mais le blond ne bougea pas. Sasuke le secoua alors plus fort, mais toujours rien. Puis, une odeur âcre parvint à ses narines. Une odeur de brûlé. Il regarda alors en arrière et constata que le 4x4 était en feu.

Un sentiment nouveau s'empara alors de lui. La panique. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-il pas ressentie? Peu importe, cette panique embrumait son cerveau et l'anesthésiait.

Avec des gestes désordonnés il détacha sa ceinture et s'extrait de son siège en se hissant dans un effort surhumain à travers la fenêtre dont la vitre avait été brisée. En clopinant, il fit le tour du véhicule. Il arborait plusieurs blessures et ses vêtements étaient en loques. Il s'approcha de la porte côté passager et releva la tête de l'Uzumaki. Il plaça deux doigts sur sa carotide et décela avec soulagement un pouls.

Mais le répit fut de courte durée, la flamme qui s'échappait du réservoir à essence grossit de plus en plus.

_Tch... il en restait finalement de l'essence..._

Accroupi, il essaya de libérer l'Uzumaki de son carcan, tirant comme un beau diable sur la ceinture de sécurité qui était bloquée.

« - Défais-toi bordel! » Cria Sasuke à plein poumons.

La ceinture finit par lâcher devant les assauts répétés de l'Uchiwa et le corps inanimé du blond s'affaissa contre la portière.

Sasuke, rassemblant ses dernières forces hissa le corps de Naruto à travers la fenêtre comme lui-même l'avait plus tôt. Le corps bascula hors de l'habitacle en feu et tomba lourdement sur le sol.

A bout de souffle, Sasuke traîna Naruto loin de la voiture, aussi vite que sa condition physique le lui permettait.

Ils avaient fait à peine une dizaine de mètres qu'une fantastique explosion se fit entendre. Sasuke s'arrêta un instant, le temps de tourner la tête et de voir le 4x4 s'embraser. Le panache de cendres incandescentes se refléta dans ses pupilles onyx qui se rétrécirent instantanément.

Alors, instinctivement, il vint s'étaler sur Naruto, le protégeant de son corps des éclats de métal projetés par l'explosion. Une douleur comme il n'avait jamais connue s'empara de tout son être, une douleur qui lui fit perdre connaissance.

~oOo~

Naruto ouvrit une paupière, puis une autre. Sa joue était écrasée contre le sol gravillonneux et froid. La luminosité autour de lui était faible, sans doute le crépuscule conclut-il. Les ombres dansaient sous l'effet d'une étrange lueur orangée.

Sa gorge était sèche, la poussière avait pénétré ses poumons provoqua chez lui une forte quinte de toux. Un poids écrasait sa cage thoracique, l'oppressant d'autant plus. Alors qu'il essaya de se relever il sentit le poids glisser sur son flanc et il se figea.

Tout lui revint en mémoire, le coup de frein, les tonneaux.

_Sasuke..._

Il se retourna vite et constata que le poids sur son dos n'était autre que le corps du brun, inanimé.

Son coeur s'emballa. Il s'approcha de l'Uchiwa et le prit dans ses bras, ignorant la douleur qui lui martelait les tempes. Il serra ce corps amorphe contre lui et sentit sur sa peau le faible souffle de son ami. Il tourna alors la tête dans la direction de la lueur orangée et découvrit la carcasse carbonisée du 4x4 dont l'incendie illuminait encore la campagne au crépuscule. Naruto resta interdit de nombreuses secondes devant ce spectacle.

Puis il reporta son attention sur Sasuke. Il sentit alors un liquide poisseux sur ses mains tandis qu'une odeur métallique emplissait ses narines. En tremblant, il retira alors une de ses mains du dos de l'Uchiwa et constata avec horreur qu'elles étaient maculées de sang.

Son coeur rata un battement.

Précautionneusement, il retourna le corps de son ami et il ne put retenir un cri d'effroi.

Le dos de Sasuke était lacéré et saignait abondamment.

Avec tout le sang froid dont il savait faire preuve, Naruto entreprit d'enlever la chemise de Sasuke, avec une extrême délicatesse. Puis, il enleva sa propre chemise et épongea le sang. Du bout des doigts il essaya de détecter si aucun corps étranger ne s'était logé dans la chair à vif. Il frémit lorsqu'il sentit sous la pulpe de ses doigts de petits bouts de métal près de la colonne vertébrale du brun.

Alors que l'Uzumaki commençait à extraire les éclats qu'il pouvait, il sentit bouger le corps de Sasuke. Il stoppa son activité et plaça le brun sur son flanc.

« - Sasuke? Sasuke tu m'entends? » Demanda Naruto d'une voix douce

« - Gnnnnh... Ou...Oui... » Répondit Sasuke d'une voix à peine audible.

« - Ne bouge pas, ça va aller... »

« - Hn... Je crois pas, non »

« - Arrête de dire n'importe quoi! Je te dis que ça va aller, alors ça va aller! » S'énerva Naruto.

« - ... »

« - Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Tu m'as sorti de cette voiture et je suppose que c'est parce que t'as voulu me protéger de l'explosion que t'as tous ces éclats dans le dos? »

« - ... »

« - Pourquoi t'as fait ça bordel? Pourquoi t'as pas essayé de sauver ta peau au lieu de la mienne? » Naruto criait toujours, mais cette fois sa voix était légèrement éraillée.

Alors Sasuke tourna lentement sa tête vers cette du blond et ancra ses prunelles dans les siennes.

« - Parce que... » Articula l'Uchiwa.

« - ... » Naruto le regardait d'un oeil sévère, mais la tristesse et l'incompréhension pouvaient aisément se lire dans ses prunelles azur.

« - Parce que... »

Sasuke marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il contempla les mèches dorées de l'Uzumaki qui semblaient auréoler sa tête. Les deux saphirs liquides le fixaient intensément.

A ce moment là le visage flou de la petite fille aux cheveux d'or de ses cauchemars se fit plus distinct et se superposa à celui de Naruto pour ne faire qu'un.

_C'était toi depuis le début hein...?_

_Je t'ai enfin retrouvé..._

_Je suis désolé..._

« - Parce que j'avais besoin de toi pour accomplir ma vengeance et anéantir NG... »

Ces mots si froids, si durs, furent les seuls à sortir de la bouche de l'Uchiwa.

Naruto cligna des yeux et son regard se vida.

« - Ok... Alors accroche-toi à la vie » Répondit l'Uzumaki.

* * *

_A suivre..._

(1) Naruto fait référence à une phrase désormais célèbre du personnage de John McLane dans la série des Die Hard.


	15. Chapitre 15: The Death messenger

**Titre** : Crimson

**Auteuse** : Kamirya

**Genre** : Euh…je me fais taper si je dis que c'est encore une UA ? Ben action, romance… Y'a que de ça là dedans…

**Couple **: Sasunaru, et sûrement une fois n'est pas coutume, Narusasu ! :3

**Résumé **: Comme dans tout domaine, le monde de l'assassinat a ses propres génies… Deux contrats, deux cibles… Etes-vous prêts à entrer dans le jeu ?

**Disclaimer **: Depuis le temps que je les emprunte…on peut pas considérer qu'ils sont à moi ? Toujours pas ? Tant pis…à la limite tant mieux pour eux, qu'ils restent avec Masashi Kishimoto, il les fera sans doute moins souffrir…ou pas !

**Rating **: M : violence, sang, gros mots et diverses choses citronnées…

**Warnings** : Un peu plus trash que mes fics précédentes…je me suis essayée à la philosophie (Sasu : T'aurais mieux fait de t'abstenir…). Bon, y'a toujours de la guimauve…on se refait pas ! (Pour celoles et ceux qui me connaissent ! ;-))

**Reviews** : Concernant les reviews, je ne réponds plus ici, mais directement ! Donc pour les reviews anonymes, laissez moi votre mail, comme ça je peux vous répondre !

**Chapitre 15 :**

_The Death messenger_

Sasuke regrettait déjà amèrement les mots qu'il venait de prononcer. Mais il ne pouvait se permettre aucune faiblesse. Naruto ne se souvenait de toute évidence pas de lui, malgré la promesse qu'ils s'étaient faite de nombreuses années auparavant. Les sentiments ne devaient pas intervenir dans cette histoire de vengeance.

Pourtant, Sasuke avait sous-estimé les changements que retrouver la mémoire avait provoqué en lui.

« - Il faut enlever de toute urgence les éclats de métal qui se sont fichés dans ton dos. En bougeant ils risquent de s'enfoncer plus profondément... Et même de toucher ta colonne vertébrale... » Dit calmement Naruto.

« - Hn. Fais-le »

« - Ca va faire mal... » Prévint-il

« - Je sais. » Déclara Sasuke en lançant à son vis-à-vis un regard de défi.

« - Ok... »

Naruto remit Sasuke sur le ventre puis commença sa besogne. A peine eut-il effleuré un éclat qu'il sentit le brun se crisper sous lui. Il stoppa alors son mouvement.

« - T'es sûr que... »

« - Fais-le! » Le coupa sèchement l'Uchiwa.

Alors, en tremblant le moins possible, Naruto recommença. Par petits gestes précis il ôtait de la chair à vif les petits morceaux de métal et de plastique qui s'y étaient enfoncés. Il voyait les ongles de Sasuke s'enfoncer dans la terre et ses phalanges blanchir. Nul doute que la douleur était insoutenable, et pourtant aucun cri, aucun gémissement ne passa les lèvres du brun.

Au bout de quelques minutes de supplice, Naruto déclara.

« - Voilà, j'ai fini. J'ai enlevé le plus gros. Surtout l'éclat qui était près de ta colonne vertébrale, c'était le plus dangereux. »

Sasuke hocha la tête pour acquiescer et le blond le vit se détendre progressivement.

« - Bon, par contre, on peut pas rester là. Je sais pas depuis combien de temps on est ici, mais c'est déjà un miracle qu'ils nous aient pas retrouvé avec l'incendie. Il faut se barrer vite et te faire soigner. C'est le plus important. Tu peux marcher? » Demanda Naruto.

« - Je crois... »

Sasuke se redressa avec peine et essaya de se mettre sur ses jambes. Il s'affala tout de suite après, retenu in extremis par le blond.

« - Hey, doucement Monsieur Je-me-la-pète. Appuie-toi sur moi » Dit Naruto.

Avec l'aide de l'Uzumaki, Sasuke réessaya de se mettre debout. Il y parvint avec difficulté, mais réussit à faire quelques pas, s'appuyant de tout son poids sur le blond.

« - Ok on est partis » Décida Naruto.

Les deux jeunes hommes se mirent en marche à travers la campagne. Le jour déclinait de plus en plus et avancer devenait de plus en plus délicat par manque de visibilité.

« - Il faut absolument qu'on rejoigne une route de passage avant que la nuit soit complètement tombée. »

Naruto avait conscience qu'il parlait tout seul, mais ça lui donnait du courage.

Après de laborieuses minutes de marche, ils croisèrent ce qui leur semblait être une petit route départementale.

« - Ok... On va s'arrêter là... Et... Essayer... de trouver... Une voiture... » Commenta Naruto en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

« - C'est risqué comme position... s'ils nous trouvent, ils nous cueillent comme des fleurs... » Répondit Sasuke qui avait un peu retrouvé du poil de la bête malgré la douleur qui lui déchirait toujours les entrailles.

« - Je sais. Mais c'est un risque à prendre. Il faut te faire soigner. De toute façon on n'a plus grand chose à perdre. Et puis, on est loin de la voiture maintenant, ils ne devraient pas arriver à nous retrouver même s'ils découvrent la voiture. J'ai effacé nos traces au fur et à mesure qu'on avançait. »

« - Prévoyant... »

« - Je suis pas le numéro un pour rien... »

« - Hn... »

« - Je vais essayer de choper la première voiture qui passe »

« - On va se faire choper si tu m'emmènes à l'hosto... »

« - Je sais. C'est pour ça qu'on va pas aller à l'hosto. Je connais quelqu'un qui va nous filer un coup de main. »

« - C'est quelqu'un de confiance? Il va pas nous balancer? »

« - Non. »

« - Comment tu peux en être si sûr ? »

« - Parce qu'aussi détestable qu'elle soit, c'est une personne de parole. Si on fait un marché, elle honorera sa part, ça je le sais. »

« - Un marché? »

« - J'ai quelque chose qu'elle veut, et j'ai besoin qu'elle me rende un service. Ca fait un marché, non? »

« - Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut? »

« - ... »

Naruto ne répondit pas à la question du brun. Il avait tourné la tête et regardait au loin.

Soudain, transperçant l'obscurité, une vive lumière apparut à l'horizon.

« - Des phares, quelqu'un vient » Dit l'Uzumaki.

Il se mit alors en plein milieu de la route et mit ses bras en croix.

C'était une petite camionnette utilitaire blanche. Apercevant une silhouette en plein milieu de la route, le conducteur décéléra puis s'arrêta devant Naruto. Celui-ci contourna le capot et s'approcha de la portière côté conducteur qui avait baissé sa vitre.

« - 'Soir. Vous avez un problème ? » Demanda le conducteur, un homme âgé d'une cinquantaine d'année à la peau tannée et au visage émacié.

« - Bonsoir, est-ce que vous allez à Ichikawa ? » Demanda poliment l'Uzumaki.

« - J'y passe oui… »

« - Est-ce que vous pourriez nous y déposer mon ami et moi ? » Continua le blond en pointant du doigt Sasuke qui était assis au bord de la route.

L'homme regarda par la fenêtre le corps avachi de l'Uchiwa puis revint sur Naruto. Il le toisa de haut en bas et afficha une moue dubitative.

« - Vous z'est arrivé quoi là ? » Dit-il en montrant d'un signe de tête les vêtements déchirés et maculés de sang de Naruto.

« - On rentrait d'une soirée et on a eu un accident de voiture. On s'est foutus dans un ravin. » Répondit le blond sans ciller.

« - Et vot' pote là, il va bien ? » Dit le conducteur de la camionnette d'un ton de plus en plus méfiant.

« - Il est un peu sonné… »

« - Si vous avez eu un accident, vous feriez p'tete mieux d'appeler les secours plutôt que de faire du stop… Il a pas l'air bien vot' ami là… »

« - Je sais, on aurait dû mais… » Commença Naruto.

Naruto découvrit la main qui était restée cachée par la portière et vint plaquer contre la gorge du conducteur de la camionnette la lame de son couteau à cran d'arrêt.

« - Mais, je pense qu'il serait bien plus intéressant pour vous et moi de nous laisser monter » Poursuivit-il d'un ton qui ne laissait pas de place à la réplique.

L'homme réprima un cri de surprise, et rapidement il déplaça sa main vers le levier de vitesse. Naruto enfonça un peu plus la lame acérée dans la chair de l'homme, du liquide carmin ne tarda pas à s'échapper de l'entaille.

« - Si j'étais vous je ne ferais pas ça. Allez, descendez. Et les mains bien en évidence » Déclara l'Uzumaki, les yeux rivés dans ceux de son vis-à-vis et dans lesquels la peur commençait à s'installer.

Celui-ci s'exécuta, et lentement il ouvrit la portière puis descendit du véhicule. Il se retrouva debout face au blond qui le tenait toujours en respect avec son couteau.

« - Ok, maintenant tu vois mon ami là bas ? Vas le chercher et installe le sur le siège passager. »

Le propriétaire de la camionnette se dirigea vers le brun, se baissa et souleva. Sasuke clopinait à côté de lui. Il l'aida ensuite à monter dans le véhicule et l'Uchiwa s'effondra sur le siège, un spasme de douleur déformant momentanément son visage.

Une fois sa besogne terminée, l'homme se retourna vers le blond, sans un mot. Naruto parut satisfait, replia la lame de son couteau à cran d'arrêt puis le rangea dans sa poche.

« - Ok, maintenant écarte toi de la caisse » Dit-il.

L'homme s'exécuta.

« - Ferme les yeux et compte jusqu'à dix » Poursuivit l'Uzumaki.

Le propriétaire du camion ouvrit deux yeux incrédules.

« - Ferme-les et compte jusqu'à dix... » Reprit Naruto d'une voix lente et sans appel qui fit frissonner le vieil homme.

Celui-ci finit par clore lentement ses paupières, la peur transpirant à travers tous les pores de sa peau. Il entendit un froissement de vêtements puis... Plus rien.

Il n'entendra plus jamais rien d'ailleurs.

Alors que l'homme avait fermé les yeux, Naruto s'était glissé silencieusement derrière lui. D'un mouvement sec, il avait saisi sa tête et brisé net ses cervicales, lui procurant une mort instantanée et quasi indolore. L'homme s'effondra et Naruto le retint.

« - Désolé, je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque qu'on nous retrouve grâce à toi mon vieux... » Murmura Naruto alors qu'il traînait le corps inerte de sa victime vers le bas-côté de la route.

Il dissimula grossièrement le corps dans les fourrées et fouilla dans les poches du vieil homme. Il y trouva rapidement un portefeuille d'où il sortit quelques petites coupures qu'il fourra dans sa poche. Ainsi, la police pensera à un vol qui a mal tourné plutôt qu'à un meurtre de sang-froid.

Alors qu'il allait reposer le portefeuille, une photo glissa d'un des compartiments. A la lueur des phares de la camionnette, Naruto put apercevoir l'image.

Il y avait cinq personnes sur la photo. Le propriétaire du portefeuille se tenait tout près d'une femme d'à peu près le même âge que lui. A côté d'eux, une jeune femme portait dans ses bras un bébé et un jeune homme les enlaçait tous les deux. Ils avaient tous un grand sourire et paraissaient très heureux.

Naruto contempla l'image un long moment, sans ciller, le regard vide.

_Le corps est une chose fragile et éphémère. Il naît, il vit, il meurt. C'est dans l'ordre des choses. _

_Je confisque des vies avant leur terme, je vole des destins. C'est notre vie à nous, les assassins. Nous vivons de la mort. Nous sommes la mort. Injuste, cruelle, implacable._

_Cette culpabilité que je ressens est mon fardeau, ma malédiction. Mais je l'accepte les bras ouverts car elle me prouve en chaque instant qu'il reste une part d'humanité en moi... Humanité qu'ils ont essayé de m'enlever. Et ils ont réussi, pendant un moment. _

_Ca a duré quatre ans, quatre ans à partir du moment où j'ai quitté le Centre d'Initiation pour être emmené au Centre de Perfectionnement de Kita-Kyushu. _

_Le Centre... Le plus grand organisme de formation de tueurs du Japon, et véritable vivier pour les yakuzas. Les gamins orphelins y sont élevés et vendus comme du bétail. La première étape, c'est le Centre d'Initiation, où les jeunes « à potentiel » sont repérés. Puis, à l'âge de douze ans, j'ai été emmené de force, en pleine nuit vers le Centre de Perfectionnement, aussi appelé l'Enfer par ses pensionnaires. Là, ils nous brisent, ils nous anéantissent, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Certains n'y survivent pas, et ceux qui s'en sortent deviennent des machines à tuer. _

_Et puis, à l'âge de seize ans, j'ai rencontré Iruka. Et comme la braise presque éteinte sur laquelle on souffle doucement, une petite flamme a jailli, et dès lors j'ai retrouvé ce qui fait de moi un être humain. Les sentiments, les émotions, les souvenirs._

_Depuis cet instant, je n'ai plus oublié un seul visage de mes victimes. Je porterai leur souvenir en moi jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. C'est pour cela que je m'accroche à la vie, pour que toutes ces personnes dont j'ai volé le futur continuent à vivre en moi, le plus longtemps possible... Je leur dois bien ça..._

Sortant de ses pensées, Naruto replaça la photo dans le portefeuille du vieil homme, portefeuille qu'il plaça bien en évidence sur le torse de son propriétaire. Il se releva et se dirigea vers la camionnette dont le moteur n'était pas arrêté. Il prit place côté conducteur et se tourna vers le brun.

Celui-ci s'était, de toute évidence, évanoui sur le siège passager par l'effet combiné de la fatigue et de la douleur.

La petite camionnette, dont le moteur résonnait dans le silence de la nuit, ne tarda pas à rejoindre une route plus fréquentée. Mais personne ne faisait attention à cette petite camionnette si banale.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, Naruto vit progressivement une ville émerger devant ses yeux. Ichikawa.

Il savait parfaitement où aller. Mais, plus il s'approchait plus il avait envie de fuir au loin. Il s'était promis de ne jamais y retourner …

Et pourtant, aujourd'hui il n'avait pas le choix. Il fallait qu'il surmonte cette peur. Pour Sasuke…

La petite camionnette tourna à un croisement et se retrouva alors dans un quartier résidentiel. De magnifiques demeures bordaient la route, toutes plus protégées les unes que les autres.

Un rictus se dessina sur les lèvres de Naruto.

_Et voilà ce qu'ils s'achètent avec l'argent de la drogue…_

Il croisa une milice privée qui regarda passer le véhicule d'un œil noir, et bientôt il se stoppa devant une luxueuse villa, protégée par un portail en fer forgé et deux gardes lourdement armés.

Naruto descendit du véhicule, claqua la portière et s'approcha des deux gardes.

« - Qu'est-ce tu veux ? » Demanda l'un des gardes en pointant ostensiblement sa kalachnikov vers l'Uzumaki.

« - Je voudrais parler à ta boss… » Répliqua le blond sans quitter le regard de son menaçant interlocuteur.

« - Ici c'est moi le boss, alors si t'as quelque chose à dire, tu me le dis à moi »

« - Je crois pas, non. Allez, j'ai pas de temps à perdre, rentre et va lui dire que le Renard voudrait une entrevue. »

« - Et moi je te dis que c'est MOI le boss » Le garde avait à présent le canon de sa mitraillette pointée sur la joue hâlée de Naruto qui ne cillait toujours pas.

Puis tout alla à une vitesse ahurissante. Naruto encastra l'arme de guerre dans le nez de son vis-à-vis qui se mit à saigner abondamment. Il récupéra l'arme et glissa ensuite vers le deuxième garde qu'il désarma d'un coup de pied bien placé.

Tenant en joue le garde encore indemne, il s'adressa alors à lui d'une voix calme et posée mais ferme.

« - Je voudrais que tu appelles ta chef et que tu lui dises que le Renard est là »

* * *

A suivre...


	16. Chapitre 16: The City of Sin

**Titre** : Crimson

**Auteuse** : Kamirya

**Genre** : Euh…je me fais taper si je dis que c'est encore une UA ? Ben action, romance… Y'a que de ça là dedans…

**Couple **: Sasunaru, et sûrement une fois n'est pas coutume, Narusasu ! :3

**Résumé **: Comme dans tout domaine, le monde de l'assassinat a ses propres génies… Deux contrats, deux cibles… Etes-vous prêts à entrer dans le jeu ?

**Disclaimer **: Depuis le temps que je les emprunte…on peut pas considérer qu'ils sont à moi ? Toujours pas ? Tant pis…à la limite tant mieux pour eux, qu'ils restent avec Masashi Kishimoto, il les fera sans doute moins souffrir…ou pas !

**Rating **: M : violence, sang, gros mots et diverses choses citronnées…

**Warnings** : Un peu plus trash que mes fics précédentes…je me suis essayée à la philosophie (Sasu : T'aurais mieux fait de t'abstenir…). Bon, y'a toujours de la guimauve…on se refait pas ! (Pour celoles et ceux qui me connaissent ! ;-))

**Reviews** : Concernant les reviews, je ne réponds plus ici, mais directement ! Donc pour les reviews anonymes, laissez moi votre mail, comme ça je peux vous répondre !

**Chapitre 16 :**

_The City of Sin_

Les yeux exorbités par la peur, le garde s'exécuta. Il sortit un talkie-walkie noir de son holster et approcha lentement sa bouche du micro.

« - Entrée à salon, entrée à salon » Répéta-t-il.

« - Salon, je te reçois. C'est pour quoi ? »

« - Y'a un mec devant nous, il veut voir la boss »

« - Dis-lui d'aller se faire foutre »

Naruto lança à son vis-à-vis un regard désapprobateur.

« - Négatif. Il nous tient en joue. Il dit qu'il est le Renard »

L'homme à l'autre bout du fil ne répondit pas, mais au milieu du grésillement de la radio, une voix fluette se fit entendre.

« - Le Renard est devant le portail ? Mais faites-le entrer bande d'abrutis ! »

Puis le premier interlocuteur parut à nouveau.

« - Ok, la chef dit qu'il peut rentrer. Over »

« - Over » Conclut le garde en coupant la transmission.

Le garde se releva et ouvrit le lourd portail en fer qui pivota sur ses gonds dans un bruit de métal déchiqueté. Naruto s'était retourné sans un mot et s'était dirigé vers la camionnette dont il ouvrit la portière côté passager avant. Il secoua l'épaule du brun inconscient.

« - Hey, on est arrivés Sasuke. » Dit-il dans un murmure.

L'Uchiwa ouvrit difficilement un œil. Il regarda brièvement autour de lui puis entreprit de s'extraire du véhicule. Le blond l'aida à descendre de sorte à ce qu'il n'ait à fournir qu'un effort minimal. Naruto passa un des bras du brun autour de ses épaules, passant son propre bras délicatement derrière son dos.

« - C'est bon, t'es ok ? » Demanda le blond.

« - Hn. » Fut la seule réponse du brun.

« - Appuie-toi sur moi. »

A l'allure la plus rapide qu'ils pouvaient se permettre dans l'état actuel de l'Uchiwa, les deux jeunes hommes passèrent le portail de fer et traversèrent ce qui semblait être un jardin. La nuit noire et l'absence quasi-totale de lumière les empêchèrent de discerner plus de détails de leur entourage.

En face d'eux se dressait une imposante demeure en pierre de taille. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et la lumière filtra. Dans la noirceur de la nuit, ce flash lumineux était presque aveuglant.

Un homme se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Lorsque Naruto et Sasuke arrivèrent à sa hauteur, il s'écarta pour les laisser passer. Ils pénétrèrent alors dans un immense hall.

« Veuillez me suivre. Melle Yamanaka va vous recevoir » Dit l'homme qui leur avait ouvert la porte.

Naruto hocha la tête en signe d'approbation tandis qu'il clignait des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière.

Le hall était très haut de plafond. Plafond qui, d'ailleurs, abritait une verrière. Au sol s'étalait une moquette carmin aux motifs dorés, des moulures ornaient les murs et de riches boiseries vernies habillaient l'immense pièce. Des tableaux, dépeignant des hommes et des femmes ayant vécu à des époques résolument différentes, complétaient le décor. Posés comme des trophées sur des commodes en acajou, une douzaine de wakizashis et autres sabres rappelaient aux visiteurs qu'ils se trouvent bien au pays du Soleil levant. Ce mélange hétéroclite du Japon féodal et de la Renaissance française donnait une impression confuse, bien que dénotant d'une richesse certaine du propriétaire de la demeure.

Naruto et Sasuke cependant, ne se préoccupaient guère de la décoration de la pièce. L'Uchiwa pèsait de plus en plus lourd sur les épaules du blond, signalant à ce dernier que Sasuke était à bout de forces.

Ils gravirent lentement l'escalier qui menait à une lourde porte, sans doute le salon, d'où filtrait un son lourd et étouffé. Le majordome qui les précédait ouvrit la porte et les laissa pénétrer dans la pièce suivante.

La pièce suivante... Alors qu'un simple seuil la séparait du hall baroque, un océan la séparait de son atmosphère.

La salle était grande et plongée dans l'obscurité que seuls venaient perturber des spots stroboscopiques, et des lasers. Une musique techno assourdissante faisait vibrer les murs.

La débauche. C'était le seul mot capable de décrire l'environnement qui entourait les deux jeunes hommes. Des créatures à moitié nues se déhanchaient les unes contre les autres. Des nymphettes et de jeunes éphèbes tournoyaient autour de barres de poll-dance, ôtant lascivement ce qui leur restait d'habits.

Au fond de la salle était installés des canapés et des sofas en velours rouge. Là, des hommes et des femmes s'embrassaient, se caressaient, se déshabillaient sans distinction de sexe. Ils passaient d'un partenaire à l'autre, possédaient et se laissaient posséder. Ils se vautraient dans le plaisir charnel et la luxure, émettant de temps à autres des râles obscènes et bestiaux.

Des tables basses en verre étaient posées devant les sofas et sur lesquelles était répandue une quantité non négligeable de poudre blanche.

Naruto et Sasuke se stoppèrent devant ces mêmes tables, immobiles et insensibles au spectacle qui se jouait devant leurs yeux. De toute façon, ils avaient vu bien pire.

Ils attendirent comme cela quelques instants, puis la musique assourdissante se stoppa d'un seul coup et des néons s'allumèrent. Ceux-ci éclairaient à présent la salle et diffusaient une lumière blafarde, presque sinistre. La salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était, au contraire de la précédente, ridiculement basse de plafond.

Les corps, ou plutôt les morceaux de viande, luisant de sueur, d'alcool et d'autres fluides corporels avaient stoppé leur ballet obscène. Des yeux vitreux contemplaient à présent les deux jeunes hommes debout au milieu de la salle.

L'odeur d'alcool, de drogue et de sexe était à vomir.

« - Alors, alors alors… Ca ne serait pas mon petit renardeau d'amour ? » Susurra une voix féminine.

Naruto tiqua à cette appellation mais n'en laissa rien paraître.

Une jeune femme, élancée, de long cheveux blonds et raides attachés en queue de cheval, s'extraya de l'enchevêtrement de corps au milieu duquel elle se trouvait pour venir s'approcher de Naruto et Sasuke. Son pas était chaloupé, sensuel, dans le but évident de mettre en relief ses formes plus qu'avantageuses.

La femme dans toute sa splendeur.

Elle se planta devant les deux garçons, croisa les bras, pencha malicieusement la tête sur le côté et posa un doigt sur son menton.

« - Quand j'ai su que tu étais devant la porte, je n'ai pu que t'inviter. Ca fait combien de temps rappelle-moi ? » Demanda-t-elle au blond.

« - … » Naruto resta silencieux, la mâchoire crispée.

« - Je t'ai connu plus bavard mon ange… Enfin… Je suppose que tu n'es pas venu là pour parler ? »

« - Si » Répondit Naruto d'un ton ferme.

« - Ah ? » Le ton de la blonde était faussement surpris.

« - Je suis venu parler affaire Ino »

Le sourire de la blonde s'étira, puis elle claqua des doigts, révélant une main parfaitement manucurée.

« - Apportez donc une chaise pour notre jeune ami » Dit-elle en désignat Sasuke.

Un homme s'exécuta et Naruto put enfin se soulager du poids de l'Uchiwa.

« - Je t'écoute » Poursuivit Ino d'une voix qui se voulait toujours sensuelle.

« - Je sais que tes médecins et chirurgiens sont les meilleurs du coin. Enfin, les meilleurs qu'on puisse obtenir en dehors d'un hôpital. Comme tu peux le voir, on a eu un contre-temps… Sasuke a besoin d'être soigné. Ses blessures sont graves. Je voudrais que tes médecins s'en occupent » Déclara l'Uzumaki d'un ton posé mais ferme.

« - Je vois… Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne à m'occuper de ton pote ? »

Naruto eut une seconde d'hésitation.

« - Je n'ai pas d'argent à te donner. Mais je crois que j'ai quelque chose que tu désires. Si tu le soigne, c'est à toi »

La blonde ancra ses yeux bleus pâle dans les orbes céruléens de Naruto et son sourire s'agrandit encore plus, devenant presque carnassier.

« - Et je veux ta promesse qu'il ne lui sera fait aucun mal. » Poursuivit le blond.

« - Tu me connais, je n'ai qu'une parole mon ange… Autre chose ? »

« - Une caisse, cent mille dollars en liquide et trois sets d'armes de poing avec munitions »

« - Ils sont à toi »

Ino n'avait pas quitté des yeux le regard de Naruto qui était devenu plus froid que jamais.

« - Toi et toi, emmenez le brun au bloc. Toi, appelle le professeur Sadakiyo » Vociféra la blonde en donnant ses instructions.

« - Mais, mademoiselle Yamanaka… Il est une heure du matin, je pense que le docteur Sadakiyo est… » Osa timidement un des hommes de main de la Yamanaka.

« - J'ai rien à foutre de ce que tu penses, comme j'en ai rien à cirer de réveiller Sadakiyo. Ah, et toi approche ! » Lança-t-elle à un quatrième homme alors que le malheureux contestataire s'éloignait.

« - Tu t'occupes de ce petit merdeux. En public, je veux qu'on sache ce qu'il en coûte de contester mes ordres. » Dit Ino à voix basse.

« - Bien mademoiselle, que voulez-vous que je fasse ? »

« - Je ne sais pas, sois créatif un peu ! T'as qu'à lui couper la langue, comme ça je n'aurais plus à entendre sa voix ! »

« - Oui mademoiselle » L'homme s'inclina et s'en alla à son tour.

La jeune femme passa sa main sur son front, un air las sur son visage. Puis elle reporta son attention sur le blond qui regardait Sasuke être emmené par les hommes de main d'Ino.

L'Uchiwa n'était pas à l'aise. Etait-ce parce qu'on l'emmenait dans un endroit inconnu ? Ou était-ce parce qu'il laissait Naruto aux mains de cette… Traînée… ?

Bien qu'une peur sourde commençait à s'insinuer dans ses entrailles, il n'avait plus la force de résister aux deux hommes qui l'emmenaient.

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Cet instinct lui avait plus d'une fois sauvé la vie, et pourtant aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas lui qu'il concernait mais le jeune homme qui se tenait debout devant cette femme.

Cette femme. Elle était à présent si proche du blond que leurs corps étaient presque collés. Elle était légèrement plus petite que lui. Elle leva alors une main vers le visage hâlé de son vis-à-vis, posa deux doigts sur son menton et Sasuke sentit son cœur se serrer. Il voulait se libérer de l'emprise de ses ravisseurs et gifler de toutes ses forces cette créature qui osait toucher le visage du blond.

A bout de forces, il ne put qu'émettre un son indistinct à peine audible. Ses forces le quittaient. Il avait le vertige, sa vue se troublait, il avait la nausée.

Les lèvres de la blonde n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres de celles de Naruto.

« - Eh bien, il ne reste plus que toi et moi maintenant. Je vais te faire regretter amèrement d'avoir osé revenir ici mon ange… Je vais te faire vivre l'enfer sur Terre… » Susurra Ino.

La blonde franchit la distance qui la séparait encore de l'Uzumaki et embrassa à pleine bouche celui-ci, enfournant sans délicatesse sa langue dans la cavité buccale du blond.

Ce furent les dernières informations que perçut Sasuke avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

~oOo~

Tout était brumeux autour de lui. Il essaya de cligner des yeux plusieurs fois pour essayer de dissiper cet épais brouillard mais tout restait flou, désespérément flou.

La seule choses dont avait conscience Sasuke était sa position actuelle. Il était allongé. De toute évidence dans un lit.

Il essaya de bouger mais son corps semblait peser une tonne et chaque mouvement lui procurait une souffrance incroyable. En désespoir de cause, il se résigna à fermer ses paupières.

Dans cette obscurité artificielle, une image se forma, celle d'une femme blonde pressant ses lèvres maquillées sur celles d'un certain blond.

Il ouvrit les yeux d'un coup et se redressa tout aussi rapidement. Une douleur fulgurante le saisit, une douleur si forte que sa respiration en fut coupée quelques instants. Finalement, il s'affala sur le côté, incapable de maintenir sa position assise plus longtemps.

Il resta dans cette position plusieurs minutes, une grimace de douleur passant sur son visage de temps à autres. Il voulait faire quelque chose, il devait faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi…

Petit à petit, sa perception de son environnement se faisait plus nette. Il discernait les murs, des meubles. Le même style baroque ridicule que celui du hall que lui et Naruto avaient traversé en arrivant dans cette grande demeure.

Cette demeure… S'y trouvait-il encore toujours ? Et depuis combien de temps était-il là ?

La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était aveugle, seuls des luminaires disposés aux coins diffusaient une lumière tamisée. Il n'avait aucun repère temporel, aucune notion du temps. Il pouvait être deux heures de l'après midi comme deux heures du matin.

Soudain, un cliquetis se fit entendre, le cliquetis d'une clef dans une serrure.

Sasuke essaya de relever la tête pour regarder dans la direction de la porte dont provenait le bruit. Sa tête tournait affreusement, tout dansait autour de lui.

La poignée s'abaissa et la porte pivota sur ses gonds, une jeune femme entra discrètement et referma consciencieusement la porte derrière elle. Elle fit volte-face et lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le brun, elle ne put réprimer un petit hoquet de surprise. Elle resta quelques instants à regarder, l'air hébété, les yeux écarquillés et une main devant la bouche, la forme indistincte lovée dans le lit. Une fois sortie de sa torpeur, elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le lit.

Sasuke sentit qu'on le saisissait par le torse et qu'on le remettait en position allongée. Au moment où son dos toucha le matelas, une décharge électrique lui irradia le dos.

_L'accident de bagnole… L'explosion… Les éclats…_

_Merde…_

« - Comment vous avez fait pour vous mettre dans une position pareille ? »

Une voix fluette parvint jusqu'aux oreilles de l'Uchiwa et le fit revenir au présent. La voix provenait de la jeune femme qui se tenait à présent à côté de lui. Elle était habillée avec une blouse blanche près du corps et arborait une expression inquiète.

Sasuke la regarda pendant plusieurs secondes puis s'adressa à elle.

« - Hnnn… » Un son rauque et guttural fut la seule chose qui franchit ses lèvres.

« - Je… Je suis désolée, je ne comprends pas ce que vous dites… » S'excusa la jeune femme qui avait tout l'air d'une infirmière.

« - Hnnn… » Le même râle conclua sa seconde tentative.

« - Euh, j'ai une idée, je… je vais dire des mots et si c'est ce que vous essayez de me dire vous hochez la tête ok ? » Osa timidement l'infirmière.

_Quelle idée stupide…_

« - Euh… Arbre ? Banane ? …Euh… Chien ? Dormir ? » Récita-t-elle à voix haute

_Elle va me faire tout l'alphabet là ? Je suis dans un lit connasse, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je foute d'un arbre ?_

« - Hnn… Ehhhh…Eaaaa…Eauuuu… » Finit par articuler Sasuke

« - Eau…Eau ? Vous voulez de l'eau ? Vous avez soif ? » Un rayon de soleil apparut sur le visage de la demoiselle.

_Ben oui j'ai soif, j'ai pas envie de partir à la pêche…_

Finalement, le brun hocha doucement sa tête de haut en bas. Sa gorge était affreusement sèche et le brûlait au plus haut point.

« - Oh ! O…Ok ! Je vais chercher un verre d'eau ! »

La jeune femme tourna rapidement les talons et disparut derrière la porte. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un grand verre du liquide translucide, elle s'approcha du lit et Sasuke mit avec difficulté sa tête en position verticale assisté de la jeune infirmière.

Il but aussi vite et autant qu'il put, au point de s'étouffer avec l'énorme quantité d'eau qui passait dans son œsophage.

« - P…Pas si vite ! » S'exclama la jeune femme, les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude.

Mais le brun n'en avait que faire et termina son verre d'une traite.

Désaltéré, il se recoucha et poussa un profond soupir. Son dos lui faisait toujours aussi mal mais au moins le brasier qui ravageait sa gorge avait disparu. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants puis les rouvrit et vint planter son regard anthracite dans les yeux de la blondinette.

« - Où est-ce que je suis ? » Demanda Sasuke de but en blanc.

« - Euh… vous êtes dans les quartiers des invités… » Répondit-elle, visiblement troublée par le regard insondable de l'Uchiwa.

« - Je me fous de savoir que je suis dans le quartier des invités… Je veux savoir où je suis… » Poursuivit froidement Sasuke.

« - Oh…O…Oui bien sûr… Vous êtes dans la demeure de Mademoiselle Yamanaka… »

* * *

A suivre...


	17. Chapitre 17: Fight for Life

**Titre** : Crimson

**Auteuse** : Kamirya

**Genre** : Euh…je me fais taper si je dis que c'est encore une UA ? Ben action, romance… Y'a que de ça là dedans…

**Couple **: Sasunaru, et sûrement une fois n'est pas coutume, Narusasu ! :3

**Résumé **: Comme dans tout domaine, le monde de l'assassinat a ses propres génies… Deux contrats, deux cibles… Etes-vous prêts à entrer dans le jeu ?

**Disclaimer **: Depuis le temps que je les emprunte…on peut pas considérer qu'ils sont à moi ? Toujours pas ? Tant pis…à la limite tant mieux pour eux, qu'ils restent avec Masashi Kishimoto, il les fera sans doute moins souffrir…ou pas !

**Rating **: M : violence, sang, gros mots et diverses choses citronnées…

**Warnings** : Un peu plus trash que mes fics précédentes…je me suis essayée à la philosophie (Sasu : T'aurais mieux fait de t'abstenir…). Bon, y'a toujours de la guimauve…on se refait pas ! (Pour celles et ceux qui me connaissent ! ;-))

**Reviews** : Concernant les reviews, je ne réponds plus ici, mais directement ! Donc pour les reviews anonymes, laissez moi votre mail, comme ça je peux vous répondre !

**Chapitre 17 :**

_Fight for Life_

_Yamanaka…_

Sasuke essayait de situer, de retrouver où diable il avait bien pu entendre ce nom.

« - Yamanaka ? Comme Inoichi Yamanaka ? » Demanda Sasuke.

« - Oui. Mademoiselle Yamanaka est sa fille et unique héritière » Répondit l'infirmière avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix comme si Inoichi Yamanaka avait été son propre père.

Inoichi Yamanaka était ce qu'on appelait un seigneur de guerre, et pas n'importe lequel. Il était le plus grand trafiquant d'armes de tout le Japon. Cette position lui procurait un privilège de taille, l'immunité absolue. Pas seulement des nombreux gangs, cartels et autres mafias, mais aussi des forces de police. En effet, malfrats comme forces de l'ordre se fournissaient chez lui. Il n'était inquiété de personne, tous lui faisaient des courbettes et sa fortune dépassait l'entendement.

Dès lors, rien de surprenant dans le luxe dans lequel vivait sa fille, et, à entendre l'infirmière, l'unique héritière d'un empire qui valait plusieurs millions de dollars.

« - Ok… et je suis ici depuis combien de temps ? » Poursuivit l'Uchiwa.

La blondinette détourna le regard et tortilla ses doigts.

« - Hem… Comment vous dire… » Hésita-t-elle.

Sasuke fronça légèrement les sourcils pour montrer son impatience.

« - Quand le Professeur Sadakiyo vous a trouvé vous étiez dans un état critique… »

« - Le Professeur Sadakiyo ? » Questionna Sasuke.

« - Le Professeur Sadakiyo est le meilleur chirurgien d'Ichikawa… Et accessoirement le médecin personnel de Mademoiselle Yamanaka » Répondit la jeune femme.

« - Rien que ça… » Ironisa le brun avec un rictus.

« - Quand vous avez été admis au bloc, le Professeur n'était pas très optimiste. La quantité d'éclats enfoncés dans la peau de votre dos était ahurissante… On ne voyait que ça à la radiographie… Il s'est demandé comment vous aviez pu rester conscient avec la douleur que ces éclats devaient occasionner…»

« - … »

« - L'opération a duré huit heures… Certains éclats étaient logés dans votre colonne vertébrale… Les enlever était extrêmement délicat… Un de vos nerfs moteurs aurait pu être sectionnés et entraîner une paralysie partielle ou totale… »

« - Je sens mes doigts de pieds, je suppose donc que l'opération a été un succès ? » Déclara Sasuke d'un ton neutre.

« - Hum… Oui, l'opération a été un succès…Mais v…Votre cœur s'est arrêté deux fois… A la suite de ça vous êtes resté deux semaines dans le coma… Deux semaines jusqu'à aujourd'hui… » Bredouilla la jeune infirmière.

Sasuke se raidit.

_Deux semaines… Ca fait deux semaines que je suis dans ce lit ?_

« - Et où est Naruto ? » Demanda soudain le brun.

La blondinette parut interloquée.

« - Oh… Vous devez parler du jeune homme qui est arrivé avec vous… »

« - Oui. Où est-il ? » Réitéra Sasuke.

« - Je… Je suis pas autorisée à vous en parler… » Murmura la blondinette.

Elle baissa les yeux et s'approcha rapidement du brun. Elle effectua une série de gestes précis sur les appareils qui se trouvaient à côté du lit.

« - Je vais vous ôter la perfusion maintenant que vous êtes réveillé. On viendra vous apporter un repas trois fois par jour. Je vais aller avertir le professeur Sadakiyo de votre réveil, je pense qu'il préconisera que vous restiez à vous reposer une semaine supplémentaire, le temps que vos blessures se referment définitivement et que vous repreniez des forces. » Débita-t-elle à toute vitesse.

Elle retira prestement le cathéter du coude de Sasuke, posa le matériel sur un petit plateau en métal et tourna les talons avant même que Sasuke ait pu dire quoi que ce soit.

« - Je dois sortir d'ici » Dit Sasuke d'un voix froide alors que la porte de la chambre se refermait.

« - Eh ! T'entends ? Je dois sortir de cette putain de chambre ! Je dois le voir ! » Vociféra-t-il.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Furieux, il lança une boîte de mouchoirs qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet contre la porte. Mais une fois encore, rien ne se passa.

Finalement, haletant et exténué par cet effort physique bien trop précoce, il se rallongea dans son lit et tenta de se calmer… Mais surtout de calmer son esprit.

_Naruto…_

~oOo~

Naruto passa pour la énième fois sa langue le long de la fissure du mur. Elle descendait du plafond et arborait une couleur marron. De l'eau s'infiltrait via cette fissure et l'humidité faisait moisir le plâtre qui avait perdu sa couleur blanche depuis bien longtemps.

Le goût était âcre, mais il avait soif… Tellement soif… Pendant trois jours il avait pu tenir sans eau, mais au quatrième, il ravala sa fierté et se rua au bas du mur ou s'étalait une petite flaque d'eau croupie. Cette flaque était alimentée par une fissure dans le mur d'où gouttaient quelques millilitres du fluide vital.

Il lapa comme un animal l'eau à même le sol. Mais ça ne suffisait pas à étancher sa soif.

Lorsqu'il eut aspiré tout ce qu'il pouvait, Naruto se remit dans sa position initiale, assis dans un coin de sa minuscule cellule.

L'endroit était sordide. Le plâtre était jaune et détrempé, le sol crasseux et seul un néon blafard et clignotant projetait sa faible lumière 24h/24.

Naruto ferma les yeux. Ses lèvres étaient craquelées du fait de son état avancé de déshydratation. Il rouvrit ses prunelles à moitié, et regarda dans le vague.

Trois semaines, ça faisait trois semaines jour pour jour qu'il était dans cet endroit. Il le savait parce que chaque jour, un mec venait… Toujours à la même heure… L'homme arborait une montre beaucoup trop grosse pour son poignet. Ca donnait une indication temporelle à Naruto.

Alors commençait le rituel quotidien. L'homme commençait par l'asperger entièrement d'eau glacée. A force, Naruto ne tremblait même plus.

Puis il le giflait, le ruait de coups de pieds, puis repartait.

Au bout d'une semaine, l'homme avait pris l'habitude de laisser dans la cellule un repas et une cannette de Coca…

Mais Naruto était attaché par les poignets à un coin du mur, et l'homme avait parfaitement calculé la distance pour que le blond n'arrive pas à atteindre les aliments par quelques moyens que ce soit.

Ce supplice de Tantale le menait au bord de la folie. Une fois, il avait tellement tiré sur ses chaînes qu'une de ses épaules s'était déboîtée. Il lui a fallu un effort surhumain pour la remettre en place, en se jetant contre un mur.

Ses poignets étaient écorchés par les menottes qui lui tailladaient la chair, et ses blessures commençaient à s'infecter du fait du manque d'hygiène.

Il était réduit à faire ses besoins à quelques centimètres de l'endroit où il était assis, dans un seau.

Et le supplice ultime… On tambourinait à sa porte toutes les heures pour l'empêcher de dormir.

Après cinq jours sans dormir, la vue devient trouble, les gestes sont ralentis et le champ de vision est réduit.

Après deux semaines des hallucinations visuelles et auditives commencent à apparaître.

A partir de la troisième semaine, le sujet présente des symptômes de paranoïa aigüe et des céphalées chroniques.

La mort intervient au cours de la troisième semaine, le métabolisme humain ne prévoyant pas une si longue période d'éveil.

Naruto avait tenu trois semaines… Trois semaines de supplices physiques. Mais ça, il y était habitué. Ce n'était rien à côté de la souffrance psychologique qu'il endurait, et les hallucinations dont il était victime ne l'aidaient pas.

_Sasuke…_

Il ne savait pas s'il était vivant ou mort. Il ne savait pas si c'était la peine d'endurer tout ça si finalement le brun avait succombé à ses blessures.

Mais il restait une dernière lueur d'espoir dans son cœur meurtri… Cette lueur d'espoir était la dernière chose qui le maintenait en vie… L'espoir que par son sacrifice il pourrait _le_ revoir…

Naruto fixa la porte puis il se leva. Il tira sur ses chaînes jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir avancer.

« - HEY ! HEYYYYY ! VOUS ALLEZ ME LAISSER CROUPIR DANS CE TROU ENCORE LONGTEMPS ? BANDE DE FILS DE PUTE ! » Vociféra Naruto, à bout de nerfs.

Personne ne lui répondit, alors il attendit quelques instants avant de recommencer.

« - PUTAIN JE VOUS CAUSE ! ESPECES DE SOUS MERDES ! »

Comme ses politesses n'étaient accueillies que par un silence dédaigneux, il continua ainsi à jurer plusieurs minutes mais rapidement, il fut contraint d'arrêter. La faim et la soif lui procuraient des vertiges atroces, et bientôt il fut difficile pour lui de tenir sur ses deux jambes. Il se résigna alors à reprendre sa place au pied du mur.

Cependant, contre toute attente, le cliquetis d'une serrure se fit entendre et un homme passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« - Alors ça y est ? T'es calmé ? » Demanda l'homme avec un sourire narquois.

« - Va te faire foutre connard » Lui répondit le blond.

« - Hn… Si j'étais toi, je ferais pas le malin tu vois. Les mecs comme toi, y'en a des centaines qui sont passés par cette cellule. Au fait, merci, grâce à toi je viens de me faire 500 dollars. J'avais parié que tu tiendrais pas un quart d'heure à gueuler… T'as tenu 13 minutes… » L'homme partit dans un rire gras tonitruant.

« - Où est mon pote ? » Demanda froidement Naruto.

« - Hein ? De quoi ? »

« - Le mec qui est arrivé avec moi, il est où ? »

« - Ca t'intéresse ? »

« - Ouais. »

« - Ok, alors laisse-moi réfléchir deux secondes… Ah ouais, ça y est, ça me revient. Va te faire foutre connard. C'est ça, c'est la où il est »

Naruto se leva d'un bond, avec la ferme intention d'aller casser la gueule à cet homme. Mais étant toujours attaché, il arriva à peine au milieu de la pièce. Il lutta contre ses chaînes quelques instants, usant de ses dernières forces.

Le voyant fulminer intérieurement, le geôlier se mit à rire de plus belle et referma la lourde porte en fer.

~oOo~

« - Oui, entrez »

« - Excusez-moi de vous déranger Mademoiselle Yamanaka, je viens de passer dans la cellule du Renard ».

La blonde leva les yeux de son magazine people et leva un sourcil parfaitement épilé.

« - Et alors ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton à la limite de l'agacement.

« - Eh bien… Il a demandé des nouvelles de son pote là… » Répondit l'homme.

« - Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me foute ? » Répliqua Ino.

« - Euh… Je euh… C'est que vous m'avez demandé de vous rapporter ses faits et gestes dans les moindres détails, et j'ai pensé que… »

« - Eh ben t'as pensé mal comme d'habitude… » Coupa la blonde, reportant son intérêt sur son magazine culturel.

« - Veuillez m'excuser Mademoiselle Yamanaka. Je vais me retirer » Déclara le geôlier du blond en s'inclinant très bas.

« - C'est ça, casse-toi… » Répondit-elle sans même le regarder.

La porte claqua, et Ino se retrouva à nouveau seule dans la pièce.

« - Putain, j'ai encore relu la même phrase » Dit-elle à voix haute en balançant son magazine par terre.

Elle s'affaissa dans son fauteuil et croisa ses mains devant son visage, le regard dans le vague.

_Alors comme ça tu t'intéresses à ce mec… Tiens donc, d'habitude les tueurs comme toi ne s'intéressent à personne d'autre qu'eux-mêmes…_

_Tu me files le bâton pour te battre mon ange…_

Sur ces pensées, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire carnassier.

~oOo~

Sasuke faisait les cent pas dans la chambre. Ca faisait une semaine qu'il était sorti du coma et deux jours qu'il pouvait à nouveaux marcher. Un miracle à ce qu'ils disaient…

FLASH BACK

« - Eh bien mon garçon, c'est un miracle que tu puisses remarcher, avec tous ces éclats de verre et de métal dans ta colonne vertébrale… » Déclara un homme d'âge mûr habillé en complet anthracite.

« - Mais c'est à votre dextérité qu'il doit sa guérison, Professeur Sadakiyo, et pas à un miracle ! » Dit la jeune infirmière, extatique.

« - Si vous le dites… » Répondit le chirurgien.

FIN FLASH BACK

Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il était enfermé dans cette chambre surchauffée.

_Depuis quand les malades sont des captifs ?_

Alors qu'il arpentait les quelques mètres qui séparait les deux murs de la pièce, une seule image tournait en boucle dans sa tête, comme un DVD rayé qui repasse inlassablement la même scène.

_Les lèvres de cette femme sur les _siennes_…_

Depuis son réveil, Sasuke n'avait pensé qu'à ça, le faisant bouillir intérieurement. Son inquiétude grandissait aussi, car les derniers mots de la blonde qui résonnaient encore dans sa tête étaient à faire frémir.

_« - Eh bien, il ne reste plus que toi et moi maintenant. Je vais te faire regretter amèrement d'avoir osé revenir ici mon ange… Je vais te faire vivre l'enfer sur Terre… »_

Le bruit d'une clef dans la serrure se fit entendre et sortit Sasuke de ses pensées.

* * *

A suivre...


	18. Chapitre 18: The road to Purgatory

**Titre** : Crimson

**Auteuse** : Kamirya

**Genre** : Euh…je me fais taper si je dis que c'est encore une UA ? Ben action, romance… Y'a que de ça là dedans…

**Couple **: Sasunaru, et sûrement une fois n'est pas coutume, Narusasu ! :3

**Résumé **: Comme dans tout domaine, le monde de l'assassinat a ses propres génies… Deux contrats, deux cibles… Etes-vous prêts à entrer dans le jeu ?

**Disclaimer **: Depuis le temps que je les emprunte…on peut pas considérer qu'ils sont à moi ? Toujours pas ? Tant pis…à la limite tant mieux pour eux, qu'ils restent avec Masashi Kishimoto, il les fera sans doute moins souffrir…ou pas !

**Rating **: M : violence, sang, gros mots et diverses choses citronnées…

**Warnings** : Un peu plus trash que mes fics précédentes…je me suis essayée à la philosophie (Sasu : T'aurais mieux fait de t'abstenir…). Bon, y'a toujours de la guimauve…on se refait pas ! (Pour celles et ceux qui me connaissent ! ;-))

**Reviews** : Concernant les reviews, je ne réponds plus ici, mais directement ! Donc pour les reviews anonymes, laissez moi votre mail, comme ça je peux vous répondre !

**Chapitre 18 :**

_The road to Purgatory_

Deux mastodontes d'au moins deux mètres de haut et taillés comme des catcheurs passèrent le pas de la porte, suivis par une jeune femme blonde qui paraissait minuscule à côté d'eux.

_Elle ? Comment ose-t-elle ?..._

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux et esquissa un mouvement en direction de la jeune femme, mais fut rapidement arrêté par les deux gorilles qui lui passèrent des menottes et le maintinrent en place.

« - Hum… Excuse-moi mon chou, simple mesure de précaution… » Déclara Ino.

Sa déclaration fut accueillie par un regard assassin de la part de l'Uchiwa.

Les deux jeunes gens passèrent quelques secondes à se regarder les yeux dans les yeux, silencieusement. Puis, Ino décroisa l'un de ses bras, pencha sa tête sur le côté et posa son index sur ses lèvres.

Ensuite, elle s'approcha du brun, le toisa, tourna autour de lui en le détaillant de haut en bas et vint reprendre sa place originelle.

« - Hum… Il faut avouer que tu as un certain charme… Mais je continue de préférer les blonds… » Finit par dire Ino au bout de ce qui semblait être une longue réflexion.

« - … »

« - C'est donc toi « le Corbeau »… C'est la première fois que je te vois… Pourtant mon père m'a beaucoup parlé de toi… Un bon client… Presque… Un ami de la famille, non ? » Sur ces paroles la jeune femme se mit à glousser.

« - … »

« - Je dois avouer que je suis surprise… Je t'imaginais… Plus âgé… Avec ton palmarès et tout… » Poursuivit-elle.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Finit par demander sèchement Sasuke.

« - Ohhh… Une voix virile… Et perspicace en plus… Intéressant… »

« - … »

« - Bon, eh bien cessons de tourner autour du pot. Je suis venue répondre à tes questions. »

« - Où est mon… » Commença Sasuke qui fut interrompu par la jeune femme.

« - Je suppose que tu te demandes ce que tu fais ici ? Tu es ici pour être soigné. Sur la demande de ton collègue. Et moi, je t'ai soigné. J'ai rempli ma part du contrat. Ton pote est en train de remplir la sienne, mais il n'a pas encore tout à fait fini… »

« - … »

« - En ce moment même, « le Renard » est dans l'une de mes « chambres d'agrément »… Une cellule en fait. J'ai donné la consigne qu'on ne le laisse ni manger, ni boire, ni dormir. Il est plutôt résistant je dois dire, la plupart des hommes tiennent une semaine comme ça… Mais trois semaines ? Qui l'eût cru ? »

Sur ces paroles, Ino éclata de rire.

Sasuke se retenait, son sang bouillait, il était hors de lui, il voulait trucider cette salope sadique. Mais il savait très bien que, dans son état actuel et avec les deux gorilles qui le flanquaient, toute tentative était vouée à l'échec. Ses poings se serrèrent à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges, tandis que ses ongles pénétraient dans sa chair. Mais il ne ressentait plus la douleur. Pas cette douleur.

« - Remarque, peut-être s'est-il décidé à boire sa pisse et à manger sa merde ? Tu sais, les humains sont réduits à faire des choses atroces quand ils ont abandonné toute dignité… » Reprit la blonde.

Cette fois-ci, c'en fut trop pour le brun qui essaya de se ruer sur la jeune femme. Mais une fois de plus, il fut immobilisé par les deux gardes du corps.

« - LAISSE-LE PARTIR SALOPE ! » Vociféra Sasuke.

La blonde ne bougea même pas. Au contraire, elle semblait plongée dans une intense réflexion.

« - A moins que ce ne soit le fameux « instinct de survie »… Je sais pas trop… Qu'est-ce que t'en penses toi ? » Feignit de questionner Ino

« - Va te faire mettre ! »

« - T'inquiètes, j'ai pas de problèmes de ce côté-là, je peux te l'assurer ! » Répondit-elle du tac-au-tac avec un clin d'œil.

« - … »

« - Bon, tu dois sans doute me prendre pour une personne sans cœur ? Mais tu n'y est pas du tout… Bien au contraire, mon cœur déborde de sentiments… Mais, vois-tu, personne n'est parfait, et même moi j'ai un défaut. Un gros défaut. Je suis extrêmement rancunière. Tu dois sans doute te demander quel est le rapport avec ton pote ? Eh bien il est très simple. Il m'a fait une crasse il ya de cela quelques années. Dans ma grande bonté, j'étais prête à… Oublier… Pourvu qu'il ne remette jamais les pieds ici. »

« - … »

« - Malheureusement… Il est revenu… Sans doute à cause de toi d'ailleurs… »

A ces mots, le cœur de Sasuke se serra un peu plus.

« - Enfin bref. Il est revenu. Il aurait pas dû, et il savait à quoi s'attendre… « J'ai quelque chose que tu désires. Si tu le soigne, c'est à toi » qu'il disait. Pff… Ce qu'il peut être naïf des fois… Il croit vraiment que je vais faire comme si de rien n'était ? Comme si rien ne s'était passé et reprendre notre histoire là où on l'avait laissé ? Il me connait vraiment mal… » Cette fois, Ino semblait parler toute seule.

_Quelle histoire ?_

« - Je vois dans tes yeux que tu te demandes ce qu'il s'est passé entre lui et moi. C'est une bonne question. Il y a un truc à savoir avec moi. Quand je veux quelque chose, je l'obtiens. En l'occurrence je le voulais lui. Dans mon lit, comme tous les autres… Mais il a refusé, il m'a brisé le cœur. Il a cassé notre histoire, une si belle histoire… Je t'ai dit que j'avais un petit faible pour les blonds ? » Continua la jeune femme.

_Elle est complètement tarée…_

« - Et donc il revient, comme une fleur, en m'annonçant qu'il est prêt à me donner son corps. Mais pour qui il se prend ? C'est moi qui choisis ce que je désire ! »

Les pupilles de Sasuke rétrécirent et son cœur manqua un battement.

**FLASH BACK**

« - Un marché? » Demanda Sasuke.

« - J'ai quelque chose qu'elle veut, et j'ai besoin qu'elle me rende un service. Ca fait un marché, non? » Répondit le blond.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut? »

« - ... »

Naruto ne répondit pas à la question du brun. Il avait tourné la tête et regardait au loin.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

_Alors c'était ça qu'il était prêt à lui donner en échange de ma guérison… Son…Corps ? Il était prêt à vendre son corps pour moi ?_

« - Il m'a humiliée. Se refuser à moi ? Moi, Ino Yamanaka. J'ai donc décidé de l'humilier, pour lui faire comprendre ce que ça fait et le remettre à sa place. » Annonça la blonde visiblement très satisfaite de son idée.

« - T'es complètement tarée… » Murmura le brun.

« - Et en plus, il me fournit l'outil de ma vengeance ! Hahaha ! »

Ino gloussa une fois de plus et s'approcha du brun. Elle prit son menton entre deux doigts et soutint le regard furax de l'Uchiwa.

« - Très bel outil, tout de même… C'est dommage… T'aurais peut-être pu me faire changer d'avis sur les bruns… »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Ino tourna les talons et repartit d'où elle était venue, flanquée de ses deux gorilles qui avaient fini par détacher le brun.

La porte se referma et Sasuke se précipita vers elle, tambourinant dessus comme un beau diable.

« - LAISSE-LE PARTIR CONNASSE ! » S'époumona-t-il.

Un rire qui résonna au loin fut sa seule réponse.

~oOo~

Naruto était dans une semi-inconscience, accablé par la fatigue, la soif, la faim et la lassitude.

Le bruit d'une clef dans une serrure se fit entendre. Mais le blond ne bougea pas. Il avait pris l'habitude de ne plus bouger lorsque ses geôliers venaient lui rendre visite… Pour le torturer.

_A quoi bon… ?_

Pourtant les pas se rapprochaient. Il sentit des bras le soulever, le manipuler… Et lui enlever ses chaînes ?

Avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait, il osa un regard vers son libérateur. Il devait porter sur lui un regard interrogatif parce que l'homme pris la parole pour répondre à sa question muette.

« - La boss à demander à ce qu'on te sorte de là… »

Naruto fut littéralement traîné hors de sa cellule sans ménagement par deux hommes. On lui fit traverser des couloirs, des portes. N'ayant eu pendant trois semaine que la lumière d'un néon blafard, le blond était ébloui par la moindre lumière, même artificielle, qu'il croisait.

Et soudain, derrière une lourde porte, un bourdonnement indistinct. Les hommes qui tenaient l'Uzumaki firent une courte pause avant de franchir le seuil.

Lorsque la porte pivota sur ses gonds, une très vive lumière blanche, brillante, éblouissante, filtra. Naruto plissa les yeux.

_Les portes du Paradis ne s'ouvrent pas pour les assassins…_

A cause de son manque de sommeil, Naruto était en plein délire hallucinogène. La réalité se mêlait avec ses fantasmes… Ses rêves de liberté.

Lorsque qu'il put enfin rouvrir les yeux, s'étant habitué à la lumière, il s'aperçut que l'endroit où il se trouvait n'avait rien du Paradis… Bien au contraire, l'endroit avait tout l'air des fosses immondes et crasseuses de l'Enfer.

Il s'agissait d'un grand hangar, très haut de plafond. Malgré les quelques fenêtres qui laissaient passer la lumière du jour, des énormes spots, accrochés au plafond, assuraient l'essentiel de l'éclairage de la salle.

Le hangar était de plain-pied avec une coursive qui courait le long des murs, à 3 bons mètres du sol.

Au milieu se trouvait un canapé, et devant lui, à quelques mètres, une table rectangulaire de modeste facture. Des barrières métalliques étaient disposées tout autour de ce mobilier hétéroclite.

L'endroit était bondé. Une partie de la foule était rassemblée au rez-de-chaussée, massée derrière les barrières. L'autre partie était sur les coursives. De leur perchoir, ils voyaient toute la scène en plongé.

Le bourdonnement s'était transformé en brouhaha. Certains chantaient, certains tapaient contre les murs, les barrières ou les rambardes. Des injures étaient proférées, des fois des crachats pleuvaient de la coursive.

Toutes ces humiliations étaient destinées à Naruto. A lui et à lui seul.

Les deux hommes qui maintenaient l'Uzumaki le firent avancer vers la table. Il tenait à peine sur ses jambes mais il ne voulait pas en plus leur donner la satisfaction de le voir faible. Il s'effondra à moitié sur la table qui s'avérait bancale.

C'est là qu'il _la_ vit. Magnifiquement habillée, magnifiquement coiffée, magnifiquement maquillée… Assise confortablement dans le canapé, les jambes élégamment croisées, elle le fixait de ses yeux aigue-marine. Un sourire malsain était accroché à ses lèvres rouge sang.

Le cœur de Naruto accéléra. A ce moment précis il sut que tout ce qu'il avait pu endurer pendant ces trois semaines de captivité n'était rien à côté de ce qu'il allait subir maintenant.

La jeune femme se leva et les clameurs se turent.

Elle marcha d'un pas lent et chaloupé jusqu'à la table derrière laquelle se trouvait Naruto. Ses talons aiguille martelaient le sol à intervalles réguliers et résonnaient dans l'énorme hangar.

Elle se posta juste devant le blond, le détailla quelque instants, paraissant satisfaite.

« - Que la fête commence… » Déclara-t-elle d'une voix suave.

A ces mots, le brouhaha reprit. Elle se recula de quelques pas, tandis qu'un claquement de porte résonna derrière le blond. Les clameurs, les cris et les rires s'intensifièrent mais Naruto ne pouvait pas voir pourquoi.

Naruto essaya de regarder derrière lui, mais fut alors plaqué fermement sur la table. Le bois était froid contre son torse nu.

Soudain, il sentit son pantalon ainsi que son boxer glisser le long de ses jambes pour finir sur ses chevilles.

Alors il comprit. Il comprit en quoi consistait la vengeance d'Ino.

Ses battements cardiaques ralentirent. Sa respiration se fit plus lente. Il était calme.

_Le calme avant la tempête…_

Il releva sa tête comme il pouvait et regarda la blonde droit dans les yeux. Les lèvres de cette dernière bougèrent.

« - Et n'oubliez pas de mettre une capote les gars ! On sait pas trop où _ça_ a traîné… Je voudrais pas que vous attrapiez une saloperie… » Dit Ino avec un sourire cruel pour le blond.

Ce dernier fronça à peine les sourcils lorsqu'une douleur fulgurante lui traversa le bas du dos.

A chaque fois qu'il sentait le membre imposant des hommes qui se trouvaient dans son dos s'enfoncer en lui jusqu'à la garde, une envie de vomir s'emparait de lui. Il avait envie de crier.

Des râles de plaisir parvenaient à ses oreilles et la foule était en proie à une hystérie collective.

~oOo~

Sasuke était allongé sur son lit, sur le dos, les bras croisés sur son visage. Attendre, captif dans cette minuscule chambre lui faisait perdre la tête.

Il fut donc normal pour lui de sursauter légèrement lorsque qu'il entendit la porte de sa prison dorée s'ouvrir.

Un homme, qu'il identifia comme l'un des deux gardes du corps personnel de la Yamanaka rentra en trombe. L'Uchiwa eut à peine le temps de bouger que le gorille s'empara de lui et lui passa des menottes.

« - Hey ! » S'exclama d'indignation le brun.

« - La boss veut te voir »

A ces mots, Sasuke cessa de résister et l'homme en profita pour lui passer un bandeau sur les yeux.

« - Allez, avance » Dis le garde du corps d'un ton las.

L'instinct de Sasuke lui disait que rien de bon n'allait sortir de cette situation.

Il ne savait pas à quel point il pouvait avoir raison…

~oOo~

C'était déjà le septième. Le septième à le violer. Naruto sentait à présent un liquide chaud couler le long de sa jambe. Quelques gouttes de sang virent s'écraser sur le sol.

Une douleur atroce lui déchirait les entrailles. Une douleur qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Celle-là, il ne s'y était jamais habitué.

Les souvenirs affluaient dans sa tête. La dernière fois qu'_ils_ lui avaient fait _ça_, il avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps.

Mais pas cette fois-ci. Aujourd'hui aucune larme ne coulera. Pas pour elle.

C'est pour ça que malgré la douleur et l'humiliation, le blond continuait de fixer son bourreau.

Le diable avec un visage d'ange. Le vice sous les traits d'une femme.

Elle paraissait agacée.

Ino s'avança vers l'Uzumaki, elle posa ses deux mains sur la table et se pencha vers le blond.

« - A quoi tu joues là ? » Demanda-t-elle calmement alors qu'elle fulminait intérieurement.

Pour toute réponse, elle ne vit que la bouche de l'Uzumaki s'étirer en un sourire sarcastique.

« - Ca se voit pas Ino ? Je prends mon pied… » Ricanna Naruto.

Une lueur de défi dansait dans les grands yeux bleus de l'Uzumaki.

La jeune femme se figea un instant puis elle gifla le blond de toutes ses forces. Un filet de sang coula du nez de ce dernier. Un peu sonné par le coup, il avait reposé sa tête contre la table.

Alors la blonde saisit les cheveux dorés de Naruto et lui releva la tête de force.

« - Je vais te briser connard… » Susurra-t-elle dans le creux de son oreille.

Sans lâcher les cheveux du blond, elle se redressa et fit un signe de la main.

L'homme derrière Naruto cessa ses va-et-vient obscènes et à un endroit de la coursive la foule s'écarta.

Un homme à la musculature démesurée parut. Il poussa devant lui un deuxième homme plus svelte. Ce dernier était attaché et portait un bandeau. Il fut poussé contre la rambarde et le colosse retira le bandeau qu'il portait.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux de jais cligna des yeux quelque instants et lorsque le flou qui brouillait sa vue fut dissipé, son regard croisa des yeux azur.

Son cœur s'arrêta.

Naruto ne pouvait détourner son regard de la personne qui avait paru sur la coursive. Tout semblait s'être arrêté autour de lui. Il entendit à peine les derniers mots de la blonde.

« - Bienvenue en enfer, fils de pute… »

Naruto sentit le membre intrus s'enfoncer à nouveau profondément en lui.

C'en fut trop pour lui. Seul, il pouvait supporter toutes les brimades du monde. Mais pas devant _lui_. L'humiliation qu'il ressentait sous _son_ regard dépassait tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginer.

Une larme, unique, coula le long de sa joue.

Alors il vit Sasuke se débattre. Il le vit crier, mais il ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Le brouhaha assourdissant couvrait sa voix. En lisant sur ses lèvres, il comprit que le brun criait son nom… Désespérément.

Sasuke continua de crier pendant quelques minutes. Complètement désemparé, se sentant tellement inutile. Son cœur lui faisait mal à en crever.

A bout de souffle, bout de forces, il s'effondra sur ses genoux, le front reposant contre les barreaux métalliques de la rambarde. Il ne put qu'assister, impuissant au calvaire de Naruto.

C'est finalement quelques minutes plus tard que la séance de torture se finit. Naruto avait le front collé contre la table, il ne pouvait pas soutenir le regard du brun.

Le hangar se vida peu à peu, l'attraction s'étant terminée.

Le blond ressentait une douleur telle que ses jambes cédèrent sous son poids. Il s'écrasa sur le sol glacé, complètement nu, les jambes maculées de traînées de sang. Son propre sang.

La foule avait déserté la salle. Les seules personnes qui restaient dans la pièce étaient le blond, Ino, et Sasuke ainsi que le garde du corps toujours sur la coursive. Le gorille entraîna le brun vers l'arrière de la coursive et ils disparurent tous deux derrière une porte.

Ino s'approcha de l'Uzumaki et lui jeta un sac de voyage ainsi qu'un trousseau de clefs au visage. Elle prit ensuite la parole.

« - Tu trouveras dans le sac les cent mille dollars que tu m'as demandés. Ces clefs ouvrent le Porsche Cayenne garé devant la sortie arrière. Il est à toi. Tu trouveras dans le coffre l'armement et les munitions, comme convenu. »

« - … » Naruto ne put que la dévisager d'un air mauvais.

« - Ah oui, et dernière chose… Je considère qu'on est quitte maintenant. Casse-toi d'ici et ne reviens jamais. Dans le cas contraire, le jour où nos chemins se croiseront à nouveau sera le dernier jour de ta vie. »

La blonde lui cracha dessus une dernière fois avant de partir, laissant Naruto seul, prostré contre le sol, essayant de sauver ce qui lui restait de dignité en tentant de remonter son boxer et son pantalon, chose qu'il parvint à faire au prix d'un effort surhumain.

La porte s'ouvrit une seconde fois, et des pas précipités résonnèrent dans l'immense hangar. Bientôt, Naruto sentit une main se poser sur son dos. Il releva la tête.

Sasuke était accroupi à côté de lui. Son visage, habituellement si peu expressif, reflétait un panel d'émotions impresionnant.

« - Bon, je vois qu'elle a tenu sa promesse… » Articula difficilement le blond, le visage déformé par la douleur.

« - Naruto » Murmura Sasuke, d'un ton teinté d'une profonde affliction.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Sasuke passa sa main délicatement le long du dos de Naruto et entreprit de l'aider à se mettre debout, il se sentait mal, très mal. Mais Naruto dégagea sa main d'un geste sec.

« - Hey ! J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié ! » S'écria Naruto, les yeux emplis de colère… Et surtout de honte.

Le regard du brun s'assombrit. Il détourna le regard, et tandis que Naruto essayait tant bien que mal de se redresser, il saisit le sac de voyage rempli de billets.

Naruto regretta ses paroles si dures et surtout si… Injustes.

Injustes, car il n'y avait aucune trace de pitié dans le regard de l'Uchiwa. Juste une immense tristesse et de l'empathie...

* * *

A suivre...


End file.
